DISSEMBLANCE
by ChronosAlle
Summary: Libéré de la guerre, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé sombre et un futur incertain. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre offrir une seconde chance à Tom Jedusor ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couple secondaire :** Drago/Hermione

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 _Bonjour si vous vous trouvez ici, c'est soit que vous êtes un ancien lecteur de DISSEMBLANCE, attiré par la mise à jour, soit un nouveau souhaitant découvrir l'histoire._

 _Dans tous les cas ; bienvenu ! Pour les anciens lecteurs je tiens à m'excuser de ma longue absence, je n'ai jamais arrêté d'écrire même si j'avais arrêté de publier._

 _Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons mais la principale est une réécriture complète de DISSEMBLANCE, l'histoire ne sera pas complètement différente de celle que vous avez connue mais de nombreux détails ont été améliorés et j'espère que cette réécriture vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

⁂

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express**

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse devant les yeux d'Harry qui ne put empêcher un sentiment étrange, entre nostalgie et appréhension, de naître dans sa poitrine. Il retournait à Poudlard pour une huitième et dernière année. Une année qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu mais que la guerre avait rendue nécessaire.

Voldemort était mort et les Mangemorts étaient tous soit derrière les murs capitonnés d'Azkaban, soit six pieds sous terre tenant compagnie à leurs victimes dans la mort.

Harry était considéré comme un héros, de même que la plupart des personnes ayant combattu pendant la guerre. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'héroïque à tuer un homme rongé par la folie, dont l'âme était tellement morcelée qu'elle se désagrégeait à vue d'œil. Voldemort était mort par lui-même, ses ambitions et ses plans de domination avaient fini par le tuer.

Harry essayait de se répéter cela chaque fois qu'une partie de sa conscience se réveillait pour lui dire : _tu sais que tout cela est faux ! Tu as lancé l'Avada Kedavra, tu l'as tué ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, un monstre à l'âme déchirée par le meurtre et à l'essence magique aussi noire que les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard._

Cette conscience prenait la voix de plusieurs personnes, alternant entre Dumbledore, Rogue, les Dursley et parfois même ses meilleurs amis. Harry l'ignorait le plus longtemps possible. Il savait et avait toujours su que Voldemort et lui étaient similaires, semblables et que malgré tous ses efforts, plus le temps passait, plus il lui ressemblait.

Sa magie avait toujours été puissante, mais jusqu'à présent elle s'était contentée d'être juste un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, sans être particulièrement instable. La plupart du temps il réussissait à la maîtriser, à la contrôler, mais depuis un moment maintenant, ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

Son essence magique s'assombrissait et s'intensifiait, la puissance de ses sortilèges se décuplait encore et, alors que la plupart des sorciers atteignaient la majorité magique à l'âge de dix-sept ans, lui avait l'impression que sa magie commençait seulement à se développer, à s'étendre.

Harry, la tête toujours posée contre la vitre froide, poussa un petit grognement lorsqu'il sentit une fois de plus sa magie s'agiter autour de lui.

Il entendit Malefoy s'adresser à lui d'un ton assez inquiet.

— Potter, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre.

Le brun releva un œil sur Malefoy, lui envoyant un regard noir. Il se retint de répondre que c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire si le blond ne le laissait pas en paix.

Celui-ci ne comprit probablement pas la mise en garde car il continua de parler.

— Essaie de te détendre. Hermione a dit qu'elle ferait des recherches là-dessus dès que l'on serait à Poudlard.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se pencha, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de dire en regardant Malefoy ;

— Si je me détends, ma magie explose et je ne suis pas sûr que tu survivrais à cette explosion... En ce qui concerne Hermione, depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

Malefoy pâlit un peu quand il entendit Potter lui dire qu'il pourrait le tuer. Il daigna tout de même répondre à la seconde question d'Harry.

— Depuis que nous sortons ensemble. Ne joue pas à ça, tu sais très bien que je suis avec Hermione depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est donc normal que je l'appelle par son prénom. Et comme elle m'a demandé de rester avec toi pendant qu'elle accomplit ses devoirs de préfète en chef, c'est ce que je fais.

Harry renifla et se réinstalla contre la fenêtre, il referma ses yeux tout en répondant au blond.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me surveiller, je suis tout à fait capable de garder le contrôle. Et je trouve cela particulièrement sale de profiter d'Hermione alors que Ron vient de mourir...

Malefoy soupira.

— Potter, je t'en prie. J'essaie réellement d'arranger les choses entre toi et moi. Alors tente au moins de me comprendre. Je n'ai pas choisi mon rôle dans la guerre. Dans ma vie, je n'ai fait aucun choix par moi-même mais là, j'ai pu choisir d'être avec Hermione. Elle a accepté d'être avec moi et elle ne fait pas ça pour remplacer Weasley. Je sais que pour que cela marche entre elle et moi, on doit au moins être capable de se parler sans s'insulter ou se menacer. Alors fais un effort et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour elle.

Harry lui répondit sans même ouvrir les yeux et pourtant, Drago eut un frisson de terreur en entendant la réponse du brun.

— Fais-lui le moindre mal Malefoy et je te jure que, à côté de ce que je te ferais, l'enfer sera semblable au paradis. Hermione est tout ce qu'il me reste et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Drago acquiesça plusieurs fois dans le vide après ça, il avait compris l'avertissement et savait parfaitement que s'il voulait rester avec Hermione, il devrait faire en sorte que ses relations avec le Survivant s'améliorent.

Drago observa un moment Harry Potter. Celui-ci portait déjà son uniforme. Sans écusson, sans couleur, l'uniforme des huitièmes années était, de ce fait, similaire à celui des premières.

En l'observant, Drago ne pouvait pas le nier, Harry Potter était assurément très beau. Il dégageait un mélange de noblesse et de puissance qui rendait son aura attirante, magnétique. Un mètre soixante-quinze, brun, les yeux brillants de la lueur de l'Avada Kedavra, un corps tout aussi puissant que sa magie. Harry Potter était tel un héros de légende vivant.

Drago avouait facilement être jaloux de cela. Jaloux et effrayé, effrayé car il ne savait pas ce que deviendrait ou ferait Potter plus tard. Pourtant, il était sûr d'une seule chose ; quoi que fasse Potter, cela aura un impact sur le monde magique.

Son père l'avait toujours dit et Drago le croyait, les êtres magiques puissants dirigeaient le monde. Il suffisait de savoir qui suivre pour pouvoir profiter du changement.

À l'évidence, Harry Potter était parti pour devenir ce genre de personne, celles qu'il fallait suivre si on voulait survivre. La question était de savoir si Potter s'élèverait comme protecteur du monde à l'image de Dumbledore ou comme révolutionnaire extrémiste à l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors que Drago était plongé dans ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ginny Weasley fit son apparition. Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de Potter sous le regard inquiet de Malefoy qui savait qu'Harry avait clairement refusé les avances de la jeune fille quelques jours auparavant.

À vrai dire depuis la mort de Ron, Potter essayait visiblement de s'éloigner le plus possible de la famille Weasley. Il était évident pour Drago que le Survivant se sentait coupable, c'était toujours le cas en ce qui concernait les événements de la guerre.

Drago était incertain de la réaction qu'aurait le brun face à cet étalage de sentiments. Mais il ne se passa rien, il n'y eut absolument aucune réaction de la part d'Harry à part un raidissement complet du corps.

Les épaules et les poings du brun s'étaient contractés et Drago n'était pas sûr de savoir comment agir pour que Ginny le lâche avant que celui-ci ne décide que, finalement, retenir sa magie n'était pas nécessaire.

Drago regarda avec appréhension Harry relever la tête. Il vit les yeux du brun se diriger assez durement sur Ginny Weasley et apparemment, celui-ci voulut lui dire quelque chose mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un sifflement en fourchelang absolument terrifiant.

Drago se serait immédiatement jeté aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres en suppliant pour sa vie si celui-ci lui avait un jour sifflé une menace ainsi.

Au moins, même si ce n'était pas de l'anglais, cela eut le mérite de faire partir Weasley qui prit immédiatement la fuite en s'excusant nerveusement. Drago se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle depuis le début et prit donc une longue inspiration.

Il vit Harry passer une main agitée dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, les ébouriffant davantage. Le brun soupira et un autre sifflement sortit d'entre ses lèvres, donnant immédiatement des frissons de terreur à Drago qui se sentit obligé de le prévenir qu'il ne parlait plus anglais.

— Potter, je ne comprends pas le fourchelang.

Ledit Potter le dévisagea un instant avant de réessayer.

— Je ne le fais pas exprès. Parfois, je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer autrement...

 **À Suivre...**

 _J'espère que les nouveaux lecteurs auront apprécié ce premier chapitre, et pour tous ceux qui l'avaient déjà lu, j'espère que la réécriture vous plaît. Ne vous en faites pas les nouveaux chapitres ne seront pas longs à venir. Dans tous les cas écrivez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela m'encouragera à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fanfiction._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour aux sources

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 2 : Retour aux sources**

Drago se sentit un minimum rassuré à l'entente de ces quelques mots en anglais. Il fit un sourire nerveux au brun et lui dit ;

— Hermione fera aussi des recherches là-dessus. Le fourchelang est une langue magique, le fait que tu ne puisses parfois pas parler autrement doit certainement avoir un rapport avec tes pertes de contrôle.

Harry grogna dans un étrange mélange de sifflement et d'anglais.

— Je ne perds pas le contrôle.

La fenêtre à sa droite trembla, tout comme l'intégralité du wagon en proie à la magie dévastatrice du brun.

Drago souleva un sourcil à cela et entendit clairement Potter émettre un sifflement de rage avant que tout ne prenne fin.

Harry, le corps encore plus raide qu'avant, avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé retomber contre la fenêtre, essayant visiblement de canaliser son pouvoir magique en le régulant de manière lente et contrôlée.

Drago devait avouer que - bien que légèrement effrayé par la puissance de Potter - ce spectacle était tout de même fascinant. Être capable de réguler une telle puissance seulement par la force de sa volonté était quelque chose de saisissant.

Malheureusement, Potter aurait besoin de plus que cela s'il voulait maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il ne faisait que les brider, se contentant d'inhiber une partie de ses pouvoirs au lieu de les contrôler et ainsi, lorsqu'il perdait son sang-froid, tout se relâchait d'un coup, provoquant alors de grands phénomènes magiques tels que des explosions, des incendies ou tout autre genre de crise magique d'une puissance considérable. Cela durait jusqu'à ce qu'il enchaîne de nouveau ses pouvoirs une fois son calme retrouvé.

Drago n'était pas idiot et voyait bien que ce n'était pas la bonne technique. Il avait connu des mages puissants, et aucun d'eux ne bridait leurs pouvoirs de cette manière ; ils les contrôlaient plus ou moins bien, certes, mais il y avait toujours une part de contrôle. Il n'avait jamais vu un sorcier faire ce que Potter faisait actuellement, c'est-à-dire verrouiller une à une ses sources de pouvoirs.

De plus, la méthode d'Harry devait être extrêmement douloureuse ; son visage et son corps étaient perpétuellement figés, comme si on le torturait.

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions à propos d'Harry Potter car il entendit sa fiancée entrer dans le compartiment. Celle-ci semblait inquiète, comme toujours quand elle retrouvait son meilleur ami. Elle s'installa à côté de celui-ci et immédiatement, le brun relâcha la tension.

Hermione ne le toucha pas, ne fit aucun geste et n'émit aucune parole et peu à peu, le brun assis près d'elle se détendit. La présence d'Hermione l'avait un peu apaisé.

Drago aurait pu être jaloux de voir la brune se précipiter au côté du brun plutôt que de venir vers lui, mais il savait qu'en cet instant, Potter avait besoin d'un soutien pour revenir à un état de contrôle lui permettant de supporter la cérémonie de bienvenue à Poudlard.

Harry sentit le train ralentir puis s'arrêter complètement. Il soupira d'aise. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Hermione était revenue de sa ronde. Ginny avait failli lui faire perdre le peu de calme qui lui restait mais au final, tout allait bien, il n'y avait eu aucun incident préjudiciable.

Il se leva lentement, prenant le temps de délier un peu ses muscles crispés à force de retenir avec autant de force sa magie. Il vit du coin de l'œil Malefoy le dévisager bizarrement, il envoya un regard interrogatif au blond mais celui-ci se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse.

Il se retourna et vit Hermione lui sourire. Celle-ci avait été plus forte que Ron et lui puisqu'elle avait non seulement survécu à la guerre mais en plus, elle avait réussi à tourner la page et à avancer. Hermione allait bien et cette simple idée arrivait à détendre Harry. Au moins, il n'avait pas anéanti la vie d'une autre personne qui lui était chère.

Hermione dit en souriant légèrement ;

— Dépêchons-nous les garçons, la directrice a spécifié que tous les élèves de dernières années devaient la rejoindre dans le Hall, juste après les premières années.

Harry suivit Hermione tout en observant le château de Poudlard autour de lui, celui-ci avait toujours eu un effet bénéfique sur lui. Ce château était le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait un peu chez lui et ce sentiment d'appartenance lui faisait du bien.

En montant dans les calèches, ils rejoignirent Neville et Luna. Ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis la fin de la guerre mais pour le moment, rien n'avait officialisé leur relation.

Luna le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes auxquelles Harry accordait un peu de sa confiance, tout comme Neville qui le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule ainsi que d'un sourire timide et maladroit qui lui réchauffa le cœur tant il semblait sincère.

Malefoy étant toujours avec eux, ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers le château. Des conversations légères naissaient entre eux et, si Harry ne participait pas, il aimait bien écouter ses amis parler autour de lui. Il savait que le sujet de la guerre était évité, tout comme d'autres mots, maintenant devenus tabous.

Quiconque aurait observé le groupe que formaient ces cinq anciens combattants aurait pu voir à travers les gestes de tendresse, les paroles chuchotées et les sourires trop légers que ces jeunes adultes portaient encore les stigmates d'évènements auxquels ils n'auraient pas dû participer.

Harry, plus que n'importe qui au monde, culpabilisait à propos de cette situation. Il se sentait responsable des crimes de Voldemort et c'est pour cela qu'il devait protéger les personnes qu'il avait embarquées avec lui dans cette guerre. Il leur devait au moins cela. Sans eux, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait mort et Voldemort serait probablement en train de se pavaner en toute impunité au sein du Ministère de la magie.

En regardant le petit groupe discuter entre eux, Harry se rendit compte que Malefoy s'était plutôt bien intégré. Personne ne remettait en question sa place auprès d'Hermione, Luna et Neville semblaient accepter cela avec facilité et après avoir vécu des épreuves si difficiles, sa présence semblait simple et presque agréable.

Peut-être était-ce aussi le changement de comportement du blond qui facilitait les échanges, celui-ci avait abaissé les masques et décidé de se comporter comme n'importe quel sorcier le ferait.

Il n'était plus l'héritier Malefoy, sa famille avait été radiée, il était simplement le fiancé d'Hermione Granger. Il n'était plus un Mangemort maintenant, il était seulement un garçon de dix-huit ans, un peu perdu, qui essayait de se fabriquer un avenir de ses propres mains. Comme c'était maintenant le cas pour tous les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le Hall de Poudlard avec les premières années. Minerva McGonagall, désormais directrice, leur expliqua que dans un premier temps, elle répartirait les premières années, puis la cérémonie de décorations des défenseurs de Poudlard aurait lieu. Un nom un peu pompeux pour désigner les élèves ayant combattu durant la dernière bataille.

Bien sûr, dès qu'il mit un pied dans le Hall, tous les regards des premières années se tournèrent vers lui. Et bientôt, les chuchotements commercèrent, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire ;

— C'est Harry Potter, vous avez vu, il est tellement plus impressionnant en vrai !

— On dit qu'il a abattu un troll des montagnes adulte avec l'épée de Gryffondor alors qu'il avait seulement onze ans.

— Mon père m'a dit qu'il était l'homme le plus riche d'Angleterre.

Harry grimaça discrètement et, tout en ignorant du mieux que possible les chuchotements sur son passage, il alla saluer Minerva McGonagall.

Il eut la surprise de la voir accompagnée de Severus Rogue ; celui-ci était donc sorti de l'hôpital. Bien, Harry avait réellement eu peur que l'homme ne finisse par succomber à ses blessures. Mais celui-ci, bien que plus mince qu'avant, semblait en forme.

— Madame la directrice, professeur Rogue, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et lui dit en souriant ;

— Voyons monsieur Potter, je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois ; c'est professeur, et ne vous avisez pas de m'appeler madame la directrice. Merlin, cela me fait prendre dix ans d'âge en quelques secondes.

Harry sourit un peu en entendant cela. Minerva McGonagall allait apparemment très bien et l'ancien Gryffondor était certain qu'elle ferait une directrice absolument fantastique.

Il détourna son regard vers Severus Rogue et, pris d'une impulsion, Harry tendit une main en avant.

— Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas accompli le quart de ce que j'ai fait, je vous dois beaucoup et je voulais vous remercier. Tant que vous êtes encore vivant pour l'entendre.

La fin de cette déclaration fut dite avec ironie, un sourire amusé naissant aux coins des lèvres du brun aux yeux verts.

La terreur des cachots saisit rapidement la main tendue avant de la lâcher tout aussi rapidement.

— Je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt, monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez donc gardez vos remerciements pour le jour où je serais sur mon lit de mort.

 **À Suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Discourir sur la guerre

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 3 : Discourir sur la guerre**

Harry adressa un petit sourire sincère au professeur de potions. Celui-ci avait accepté à sa manière ses remerciements, lui promettant de rester en vie encore plusieurs années tout en lui assurant qu'il continuerait à lui sauver la mise s'il le fallait. Harry était devenu un expert pour déchiffrer le Serpentard, un drôle de langage assez ambigu utilisé par les personnes ayant un handicap sentimental, dont Rogue faisait bien évidemment partie.

Il laissa Hermione et les autres saluer avec plaisir leurs anciens professeurs alors qu'il observait la scène, légèrement détendu. Les regards et les chuchotements des premières années ne l'atteignaient plus. Il avait retrouvé son calme.

Ici, la plupart des résidents avaient vécu les horreurs de la guerre. Tout le monde le reconnaissait pour ce qu'il était ; un simple élève ayant beaucoup de problèmes, indiscipliné, têtu, trop puissant pour son propre bien et intelligent mais seulement lorsque cela concernait la magie.

Peu de temps après, Minerva disparut avec les premières années, laissant les dernières années avec Severus Rogue. L'homme prit d'ailleurs place avec facilité près d'Harry Potter comme si cela était normal. Mais personne n'en fut surpris parmi les dernières années.

Hermione eut d'ailleurs un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle aperçut le flash d'un appareil photographique, comprenant que Colin venait d'immortaliser Rogue et Harry se tenant côte à côte comme de vieux amis.

D'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard Colin lui apporta le cliché.

— Tiens, c'est juste une copie mais tu pourras t'en servir pour rappeler Harry à l'ordre quand il voudra étriper le professeur Rogue après le prochain cours de potions.

Hermione se contenta de prendre la photographie en souriant. Décidément, tout le monde ici connaissait bien Harry et savait qu'entre lui et Rogue, les disputes reprendraient à la seconde où les deux hommes se retrouveraient devant un chaudron.

Potter et Rogue ne faisaient pas la paix ; seulement une trêve avant la prochaine bataille. Mais Hermione savait que maintenant, les disputes entre ces deux-là seraient plus des duels amicaux qu'autre chose, et cela la rassurait. Harry avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

Ils passèrent un moment dans le calme avant que le professeur Rogue ne se mette tout à coup en mouvement. Nul besoin de paroles superflues et Harry lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, suivi par tous les autres.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Harry vit immédiatement la cinquième table qui avait été ajoutée juste derrière celle des Gryffondor. Cette table était similaire aux autres mais au-dessus d'elle trônait l'écusson des quatre maisons réunies.

Harry s'avança sur l'estrade, suivi par les membres de l'A.D., et une fois arrivé en haut de celle-ci, face à tous, il lança un regard à la directrice qui acquiesça et commença par dire ;

— Cette année, comme vous le savez, sera particulière étant donné que le Ministère de la magie a laissé le choix aux membres de l'Assurance de la Défense de Poudlard de refaire une dernière année pour valider leurs diplômes. Nombre d'entre eux ont accepté, il y aura donc une maison supplémentaire à Poudlard ; la maison des quatre, en l'honneur de nos défunts fondateurs. Elle accueillera les huitièmes années. J'aimerais que vous montriez le respect dû à vos aînés grâce à qui ce château millénaire est toujours debout.

Des applaudissements retentirent alors que Minerva et Severus attachaient l'écusson des quatre maisons à la robe de chaque élève. Lorsqu'elle attacha celui d'Harry elle dit, sa voix toujours amplifiée par le Sonorus précédemment lancé ;

— Monsieur Potter va nous faire un discours pour que les plus jeunes d'entre vous comprennent mieux de quoi il est question.

Harry acquiesça, il savait que cela finirait comme ça. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'on le forçait plus ou moins à donner des discours à droite à gauche sur la guerre. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il devait s'adresser à la génération suivante, celle qui s'occuperait du monde dans une dizaine d'années. Le but ici n'était pas de consoler des familles en deuil mais plutôt d'encourager la nouvelle génération.

Il se plaça devant le pupitre où Dumbledore se tenait il y a quelques années et il commença son discours, sentant sa magie en accord avec ses paroles.

— Si ce discours doit s'adresser aux plus jeunes, à ceux et à celles qui n'ont pas combattu dans la guerre, alors je ne peux évoquer ces horreurs en toute impunité. Je sais que les enfants les plus jeunes ont perdu leurs parents, leurs grands-parents, leur frère ou leur soeur dans cette guerre. Ils ont souffert de la perte et ils souffriront encore longtemps de la solitude. La guerre est toujours synonyme de perte, peu importe votre camp, peu importe votre cause. Même si celle-ci est profondément bonne et animée par les meilleures intentions, elle générera des pertes. Des gens meurent durant les guerres et je ne peux rien faire contre cela.

Quelques images de la dernière bataille lui apparurent en mémoire et il cligna des yeux pour chasser celles, qui encore aujourd'hui, le blessaient profondément. La mort de Remus, de Tonks, et surtout celle de Ron...

Il reprit son discours, décidé à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs.

— J'ai combattu, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir et aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie. J'ai fait partie des personnes ayant contribué à cette fin mais ce n'est plus à moi d'agir maintenant. Je peux essayer de maintenir la paix mais je ne peux pas reconstruire nos villes, vos maisons, nos boutiques. Je ne peux pas reconstruire vos vies. Vous devez le faire seul, surmonter vous-même vos terreurs nocturnes. C'est à vous que nous confions la suite. Je vous en prie, ne vous laissez pas dominer par la quête du pouvoir ou par la solitude. Apprenez ensemble et faîtes en sorte que plus jamais, cette école n'ait à subir les assauts d'un sorcier tel que Voldemort.

Un silence révérencieux et légèrement choqué, s'étendit, avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne frappe toutes les tables.

Harry s'éloigna un peu du pupitre. Durant tout son discours, il s'était senti observé, épié par quelqu'un. La présence de cette personne lui semblait familière mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était la présence d'une personne magiquement puissante, il avait senti sa magie venir à la rencontre de la sienne, comme une caresse. Sensation étrange.

Il laissa son regard parcourir la salle à la recherche de cette personne, mais il ne vit rien. Il capta seulement le regard de la directrice mais celle-ci détourna immédiatement les yeux d'un air coupable et Harry devint suspicieux. Quelque chose se tramait, McGonagall avait omis de lui fournir un détail, il en était sûr.

Quand le silence retomba sur la Grande Salle, la directrice reprit la parole.

— Bien, je suis très fière de mes élèves et je suis sûr que cette année sera une très belle année. J'ai aussi autre chose à vous dire. Exceptionnellement, Poudlard accueillera un élève étranger. Il est originaire d'Angleterre mais ses parents ont fui notre pays pendant la première montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et par conséquent, il n'a pas pu aller à Poudlard. Voulant lui donner une seconde chance, je le laisse participer aux cours de cette année. Il sera réparti avec les membres de l'A.D. dans la maison des quatre. Je vous demande d'accueillir convenablement, monsieur Thomas Gaunt.

 **À Suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Harry sentit son corps défaillir et toutes les chaînes qu'il tentait désespérément de maintenir sur sa magie flanchèrent, se brisant une à une alors que Voldemort, ou plutôt une version plus jeune de celui-ci, sortait d'un coin de la salle pour se placer sur l'estrade près de la directrice, applaudi par les autres élèves.

Harry envoya un regard meurtrier à Minerva McGonagall et celle-ci lui fit signe qu'ils discuteraient de tout cela plus tard.

La magie du Survivant était complètement instable et si personne n'agissait rapidement, les autres élèves finiraient vite par s'en rendre compte.

Severus Rogue s'approcha de Potter et lui souffla de le suivre, ce que fit immédiatement Harry. Il savait que s'il restait dans la même pièce que _l'autre_ , il finirait par faire un massacre.

Il réussit à atteindre un coin désert du château avant de relâcher définitivement la pression, sa magie s'écrasa avec violence sur les murs du château qui implosèrent aussitôt. Ce déchaînement de puissance pure dura plusieurs secondes avant que tout doucement, Harry ne réussisse à enfermer de nouveau ses pouvoirs. Le déchirement et la douleur provoqués par le fait d'inhiber une fois de plus sa magie le fit tituber et il s'appuya sur les murs en ruine pour tenir debout.

Severus qui, depuis tout ce temps, regardait la scène en essayant de garder son calme demanda d'une voix moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumée ;

— Dois-je vous emmener à l'infirmerie, monsieur Potter ?

Il vit Harry se relever et ses yeux le fixèrent, brûlant de la lueur de l'Avada Kedavra. Harry ne lui répondit pas en anglais, seul un sifflement hargneux et assez terrifiant sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

Severus serra les dents quand l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres se superposa à celle de Potter. À cet instant même, ceux-ci étaient plus similaires que jamais. Il dit, la voix plus déterminée qu'auparavant ;

— Veuillez vous exprimer dans un langage correct, nous ne sommes plus en guerre.

Apparemment cela fonctionna car, bien que tous les mots aient un accent sifflant, Severus comprit.

— Vous étiez au courant !

Severus soupira et répondit avec précaution, ne souhaitant pas démarrer un combat inutile avec Potter.

— La directrice m'avait tout expliqué, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ; il a complètement perdu la mémoire. Ces derniers souvenirs datent de l'époque durant laquelle il étudiait à Poudlard. Je l'ai moi-même testé sous Veritaserum puis j'ai exécuté la Legilimancie. Il ne se souvient absolument de rien, son dernier souvenir est celui de la création de son premier Horcruxe. Alors-

Potter se mit à hurler, furieux.

— Alors quoi ? Vous lui aviez dit qu'il pouvait rester ici en tant qu'élève, que tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je le tue pour que vous compreniez ? Bordel ! Que faut-il faire pour être coupable dans ce pays ? Il doit commettre combien de meurtres avant d'être arrêté ? Combien de putain de fois, je vais devoir le tuer avant que le ministère ne se décide à le faire ! Et vous vous le laissez ici. Non, mieux ; non seulement vous le laissez ici, mais en plus vous me laisser à sa disposition ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi il est là. Pourquoi, chaque putain d'année de ma foutue vie, il est ici ! Il veut me tuer, me torturer et selon ses propres mots, posséder mon corps pour en faire son plus beau trophée. Il est complètement malade !

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, voulant apparemment contredire Harry mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car le Gryffondor continua ;

— Même si ce que vous dites est vrai et qu'il a perdu la mémoire, cela ne change rien. J'ai combattu une version de lui qui avait seulement seize ans et vous pouvez me croire, il était loin d'être sain d'esprit. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il a bousillé ma vie. Il est hors de question que je reste ici et cela vaut aussi pour les enfants. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser un château rempli d'enfants à un psychopathe. Si vous le gardez ici sans surveillance, dans trois jours la moitié de cette école lui mangera dans la main. Et dans une dizaine de jours, vous vous jetterez à ses pieds pour être à nouveau marqué comme un de ses animaux de compagnie.

Au moment où Harry finit son discours, Minerva McGonagall fit son apparition, Hermione la suivait et se précipita au côté d'Harry. Elle l'ausculta du regard puis leva sa tête vers les dégâts du château, grimaçant quand elle vit que le professeur Rogue était couvert de blessures plus ou moins importantes.

McGonagall dit à la fin du discours d'Harry ;

— C'est justement pour cela que j'ai décidé de le placer dans votre classe. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce que je vous fais subir mais je n'avais pas le choix, le seul crime commis par monsieur Jedusor date d'il y a plus de cinquante ans, il y a donc prescription. Severus et moi-même avons expliqué la situation actuelle à Tom Jedusor et il sait tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur la guerre. Il a accepté de rester sous votre surveillance constante et a prêté un serment magique sur sa vie et sa magie qu'il ne blesserait personne volontairement tant qu'il serait dans l'enceinte de ce château. Je sais que la situation est très difficile pour vous mais nous n'avions pas d'autre solution, vous êtes le seul capable de le garder ici sans difficulté, personne ne le connaît mieux que vous et, s'il est en train d'utiliser une ruse, je sais que vous la trouverez. Je m'en remets à vous et je vous demande de rester ici pour surveiller Voldemort.

Harry ne répondit rien mais l'aura qui tournoyait autour de lui était clairement menaçante. C'est Hermione qui répondit à la directrice.

— Sauf votre respect, madame la directrice, Harry n'est pas une arme dont on se sert à sa guise. Il n'est pas un objet et vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de lui imposer un tel choix. Ce que vous avez fait ce soir était dangereux. Harry n'était pas le seul à connaître le vrai visage de Voldemort. Pratiquement tous les membres de l'A.D. le connaissaient et je peux vous assurer que la nouvelle les laisse autant voire plus énervés qu'Harry. Harry a l'habitude de souffrir des manigances que vous inventez chaque année pour que ce soit lui qui paye les pots cassés. Mais il n'est plus seul maintenant, et même s'il accepte votre odieux chantage, nous ferons en sorte que si les choses tournent mal, cela retombe sur vous.

Minerva McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, dit faiblement ;

— Ce n'est pas du chantage...

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses pouvoirs bridés de nouveau, il avança vers la directrice tout en disant ;

— Si je pars, je laisse le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'amuser tranquillement dans Poudlard en toute impunité. Je lui laisse des centaines d'enfants à corrompre ou à abattre. Je le laisse se fabriquer une charmante petite armée pour que dans quelques années, nous puissions de nouveau nous faire la guerre. Si je reste, je suis enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, avec mon némésis pendant un an et vous dites que ce n'est pas du chantage ! Vous n'êtes pas en position de force, professeur. Je pourrais créer la panique en quelques secondes, je pourrais retourner la situation en ma faveur. Au mieux, je vous accuse d'être sous son Impérium, il est très doué à ces jeux-là et au pire, je vous fais passer pour une partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À votre avis, qui le ministère croira ? Vos élèves ayant déjà combattu Voldemort ou vous, isolée dans ce château à sa merci ?

L'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose blêmit brusquement. Harry s'arrêta de marcher, il soupira passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et ajouta ;

— Mais je ne le ferai pas, et vous le savez. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à utiliser les mêmes techniques que lui... Je reste, ce château est le seul endroit que j'apprécie. Mais vous êtes prévenue, s'il fait quoi que ce soit que je considère comme préjudiciable, je le tuerais sans états d'âme et comme Hermione vous l'a expliqué, c'est vous qui paierez les pots cassés. Sur ce, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour discuter de tout cela avec les autres. Rendez-vous dans votre bureau pour les termes de l'accord à vingt-deux heures. D'ici là, si je le vois rôder près de mes quartiers, je le tue, j'en fais un Inferius et je l'envoie exécuter Ombrage et Fudge pour moi.

Après ces derniers mots, Harry se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande où il savait que les membres de l'A.D. l'attendaient.

Minerva reprit peu à peu contenance, elle s'adressa à Severus et lui dit ;

— Vous devriez aller faire soigner cela, je vais convoquer monsieur Jedusor pour lui expliquer la situation.

Severus avala une potion d'un trait et dit ;

— C'est fait. Je ne vous laisserai pas seule avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter a peut-être légèrement tendance à l'exagération mais en ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai appris qu'il possédait un instinct plus que précis. S'il dit que Jedusor, qu'importe son âge, serait capable de déclarer une guerre en une dizaine de jours, alors je le crois. Monsieur Potter sait, malheureusement, de quoi il parle.

Minerva regarda les écorchures sur le visage du Maître des potions et finit par soupirer.

— C'est d'accord, vous restez. Mais dès que le contrat sera signé des deux côtés et que Tom Jedusor sera sous la surveillance d'Harry Potter, je veux que vous filiez à l'infirmerie.

Severus acquiesça et ils se rendirent tous deux dans le bureau de la directrice où ils convoquèrent Tom Jedusor qui était actuellement assis dans la Grande Salle sous le nom d'emprunt de Thomas Gaunt.

 **À Suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Son obsession

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 5 : Son** **obsession**

Tom Jedusor pénétra dans le bureau directorial et resta debout, face au bureau circulaire, tout en demandant ;

— Vous m'avez demandé, madame la directrice ?

Minerva fit signe à Tom de s'asseoir. Severus, lui, regarda avec attention chaque geste du garçon, cherchant un signe, quelque chose qui trahirait le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci s'assit en croisant les jambes, son charisme et son aura étaient similaires à ceux de Voldemort, mais Tom Jedusor, d'après les dires de Dumbledore et de Potter, avait toujours été ainsi.

Minerva commença par dire dans un souffle et d'une voix un peu faible ;

— Il a accepté.

Aussitôt, Severus vit le visage de Tom s'éclairer et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme eut l'air très satisfait juste avant que l'expression tout entière ne disparaisse d'un coup, remplacée par un masque vide. Jedusor dit avec un air détaché ;

— Le château tout entier a tremblé sous sa colère. Je pensais, au vu du regard meurtrier qu'il m'a lancé, qu'il me tuerait dans l'heure ou qu'il quitterait l'Angleterre.

Severus répondit, ayant lui-même subi la colère du Gryffondor ;

— Vous pouvez me croire, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais Potter, malgré ses quelques éclats, est parfaitement capable de réfléchir et de prendre une décision qui finira par l'avantager.

Severus guettait le moindre signe de colère chez Jedusor, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été complètement fou de rage face à cette réplique. Mais à la surprise de Severus, Tom Jedusor se mit à sourire.

— Pour un Gryffondor, c'est étonnant. Vous semblez avoir beaucoup de respect pour lui, professeur.

Severus ne répondit rien, surpris par les propos du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après un silence de courte durée, ce fut Minerva qui répondit.

— Toutes les personnes de ce château respectent Harry, certains ne l'apprécient pas particulièrement et d'autres y sont indifférents, mais tous le respectent ; comme on respecte un homme lorsqu'il nous sauve la vie.

Jedusor fronça alors très légèrement les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas précisément ce que j'ai fait durant votre guerre, je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps de me renseigner mais cela devait être assez terrible pour que le monde magique tout entier soit reconnaissant envers monsieur Potter.

Severus reprit la parole, testant toujours le Seigneur des ténèbres.

— Vous vous trompez. Certes, vos actes étaient terribles mais pas plus que ceux d'autres Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas seulement grâce à votre destruction que le monde magique respecte Harry Potter. Il fait partie de cette caste de personnes qui, quoi qu'elles fassent, entrent dans l'histoire et Potter, que vous fussiez là ou pas pour empirer la situation, s'est toujours attiré tout un tas de problèmes.

Minerva McGonagall eut un sourire nostalgique et elle dit doucement ;

— Je me souviens qu'alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il a accidentellement enchanté les peluches qui lui avaient été offertes. James et Sirius ont d'abord trouvé cela très amusant et très impressionnant, mais les peluches vivantes empêchaient ses parents de l'approcher et c'est finalement Lily qui a dû détruire les peluches. Harry n'a même pas pleuré, il s'est rendormi, épuisé par toute cette magie involontaire. Il me semble que monsieur Potter ne doit même pas connaître cette histoire...

Jedusor, sa tête contre ses mains liées accoudées à son fauteuil écoutait avec attention la petite histoire, ses yeux prirent une teinte rougeoyante lorsqu'il dit ;

— C'est impressionnant, un enchantement si puissant réalisé pendant sa petite enfance. Harry Potter n'est vraiment pas ordinaire.

McGonagall, toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs, corrigea Jedusor sans le voir.

— En fait, il venait seulement de fêter sa première année.

Puis elle regarda Jedusor et remarqua immédiatement la lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux du jeune homme. Celui-ci murmura lentement le mot _fascinant_ et Minerva eut un frisson désagréable.

Severus, lui aussi particulièrement mal à l'aise, mit fin à cette conversation déplaisante.

— Il a été convenu qu'il viendrait ici à vingt-deux heures pour établir un accord clair. D'ici là vous êtes libre de faire ce qu'il vous plaira monsieur Jedusor. Harry Potter a aussi ajouté que s'il vous croisait près de ses quartiers avant l'accord, il vous tuerait, vous transformerait en Inferius et vous enverrait assassiner monsieur Fudge et madame Ombrage pour lui. Donc pour le bien national, évitez le septième étage.

Jedusor fit un autre sourire, ses yeux rougeoyant toujours.

— Charmant, je ne savais pas qu'il donnait dans la nécromancie.

Severus se sentit obligé de répliquer ;

— Il combat le feu par le feu, c'est un Gryffondor.

Jedusor était déjà en train de franchir le pas de la porte, mais Severus était sûr qu'il souriait encore plus maintenant. Dès qu'il entendit les pas Jedusor s'évanouir dans l'escalier, il prit immédiatement une chaise, les jambes tremblantes. Il s'adressa à Minerva ;

— Monsieur Potter a raison Minerva, Tom Jedusor, qu'il soit ou non le Seigneur des Ténèbres, est obsédé par lui. Il a un problème, vous l'avez vu comme moi : dès qu'on lui parle de Potter, il devient effrayant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prévoit de faire, mais cela a un rapport avec le Survivant.

Minerva comprenait la réaction de Severus mais elle essaya tout de même de le rassurer.

— Voyons Severus, vous exagérez. Son intérêt me paraît normal : imaginez que vous perdiez tous vos souvenirs et que l'on vous explique ensuite que vous êtes à l'origine de la dernière guerre magique et que l'homme qui vous a éliminé se trouve maintenant tout proche de vous. Vous voudriez probablement savoir qui est cette personne et pour monsieur Jedusor, c'est la même chose. Il s'intéresse seulement à ses souvenirs perdus, il n'y a aucun mal à cela.

Severus grogna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de dire ;

— Si vous le dites. Mais je soutiens le fait que son intérêt pour Potter est tout sauf naturel. Vous ne l'avez pas vu lorsqu'il était Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter était devenu son obsession, bien plus que d'éliminer les moldus ou que prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique. Son but premier était de tuer Harry Potter coûte que coûte, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Potter a raison lorsqu'il dit que Vous-savez-qui voulait faire de lui son trophée, cela a toujours été le cas. Vous-savez-qui avait, et a toujours eu, une obsession particulièrement malsaine concernant Harry Potter et je ne pense pas que cela changera.

Minerva soupira et ajouta dans un murmure ;

— Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...

Severus sentit un mal de tête conséquent poindre le bout de son nez ; cette année allait être bien trop compliquée pour lui.

 **À Suivre...**


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'armée de Dumbledore

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 6 : L'armée de Dumbledore**

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry s'était rendu dans la Salle sur Demande où il retrouva toutes les huitièmes années.

La Salle sur Demande avait créé un lieu de vie parfait pour eux. Une salle commune, une salle d'entraînement, une petite bibliothèque, un dortoir pour les garçons et un autre pour les filles. Cet endroit serait leur maison durant toute cette dernière année à Poudlard.

Harry debout face aux anciens membres de l'A.D., en plus de quelques Serpentard repentis, leur demanda d'abord du calme. Depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, les membres de l'A.D. n'arrêtaient pas de hurler des "c'est impossible !" et des "hors-de-question !" à tout bout de champ.

Harry s'adressa donc à tous ;

— S'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas en hurlant que l'on réglera le problème.

Seamus ajouta immédiatement, appuyé par Dean ;

— Harry a raison, il n'y a pas plusieurs solutions. Le mieux est encore de tuer Jedusor, de réduire son corps en cendres puis de geler les cendres avant de les sceller magiquement, comme cela, il ne reviendra plus jamais.

La moitié de la salle les regarda d'un air un peu inquiet, ils avaient l'air très satisfaits de leur idée. Hermione soupira.

— Les garçons, sérieusement. Vous savez que l'on ne peut pas faire ça. Harry a accepté l'accord alors on va devoir supporter Jedusor et le surveiller en permanence. Mais s'il fait quelque chose de mal, et uniquement à ce moment là, vous pourrez mettre votre plan à exécution. Mais personnellement, après avoir gelé les cendres et les avoir scellées magiquement, je les balancerais à travers le Voile de la mort.

La moitié de la salle acquiesça avec sérieux, alors que Drago éclatait de rire. Il s'excusa, toujours en riant.

— Je suis désolé, je suppose que c'est nerveux, mais vous êtes trop drôles.

Harry qui s'était assis dit ;

— Drago a raison, c'est ridicule. Pour le moment, contentez-vous d'être capables de croiser Jedusor sans le maudire. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous trouve cela injuste et que pour nous tous, il est le meurtrier qui a bousillé nos vies et détruit nos familles, mais nous devons attendre une erreur de sa part avant d'agir. Ensuite seulement, nous le traînerons légalement en justice et il recevra le baiser du Détraqueur. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre alors essayons d'agir comme des civils et si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous nous battrons de nouveau.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux paroles d'Harry. Un silence calme mais lourd s'étendit, il fut brisé par les sanglots de Neville.

— Je... je pensais que c'était fini que l'on était libre que cette année, on pourrait se reposer tous ensemble... Je voulais être tranquille, je voulais avoir une année normale...

Luna le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour le bercer un moment. Les paroles de Neville apportèrent un froid dans la salle. Tous pensaient être enfin en paix et ce ne serait pas le cas, Harry semblait être le plus affecté par les paroles de Neville.

Il dit en s'adressant non seulement à Neville mais aussi à tous les autres ;

— Tu peux partir Neville, si tu le veux. Vous pouvez tous partir. Je serais très heureux si vous restiez avec moi, à mes côtés, ça m'aiderait à me sentir moins seul, mais si vous voulez partir pour avoir une vie plus tranquille et heureuse ailleurs, alors je suis d'accord avec ça. Si j'avais eu le choix, il y a certainement longtemps que je serais parti loin, très loin d'ici...

Neville, toujours larmoyant, releva son visage triste vers Harry. Il se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras avec force. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

— Tu es vraiment idiot. Comment peux-tu penser que l'on serait plus heureux loin de toi ? On est là et on ne compte pas s'en aller. Voldemort n'est plus ton problème, il est le nôtre et tant qu'il menacera ta vie, on te protégera comme tu l'as fait pour nous.

Harry finit par rendre son étreinte à Neville et tous furent très émus. Personne ne contredit Neville.

Si guerre il y avait, alors ils la feraient ensemble.

Le temps était vite passé et après cela, tous les huitièmes années s'étaient éparpillées dans la salle commune et chaque petit groupe préparait plus ou moins cette rentrée scolaire peu ordinaire.

Un petit groupe constitué d'anciens Serdaigles et Poufsouffles avait décidé de créer des amulettes protectrices contre l'Imperium et tout autre sort de contrainte mentale. Ils savaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres puissant à ce petit jeu et ils voulaient être protégés des manipulations de celui-ci. Harry avait approuvé l'idée avec le sourire. Tous se retrouvèrent alors à fabriquer rapidement des petites amulettes magiques avec des protections assez puissantes pour dévier l'Imperium et le Legilimens.

Peu de temps après, chaque huitième année se retrouva avec une chaîne en argent au ras-du-cou, ornée par une médaille où il était inscrit A.D. en lettres capitales, le tout enchanté pour résister à Jedusor.

Hermione et Drago ainsi que Neville et Luna, qui, malgré le fait qu'elle fasse partie des septièmes années restait souvent avec eux, travaillaient sur une version plus puissante du médaillon qu'ils voulaient offrir à Harry puisque celui-ci était occupé à placer les enchantements sur chaque petit collier.

Quand vingt-deux heures arriva, Harry se leva, tendu. La quasi-totalité de la salle voulait qu'Harry y aille accompagné mais celui-ci préférait s'y rendre seul. Étrangement, seul Malefoy réussit à le persuader.

— Cela ne me dérange pas que tu y ailles seul, tu peux gérer Jedusor mais j'aimerais venir avec toi. Contrairement à toutes les autres personnes de cette salle, je ne connaissais pas le vrai visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux me faire une idée plus exacte de la personne à qui je devrais faire face. Si tu acceptes de me prendre avec toi, cela me rendra service.

Hermione avait remarqué que cette mise en scène était simplement une technique de Serpentard pour pouvoir veiller sur Harry. La majorité des personnes de cette salle étaient des Gryffondor et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu l'idée d'utiliser un tel stratagème, ce qui rendait Drago assez crédible.

Mais, au vu du petit sourire d'Harry lorsqu'il accepta, il avait parfaitement compris ce que faisait le Serpentard et apparemment, cela l'amusait donc il n'y avait aucun problème. Le principal, au final, était que quelqu'un aille avec Harry pour garder ses arrières, au cas où.

Harry se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, Drago sur ses pas. Ce dernier, légèrement sensible à la magie, pouvait sentir celle d'Harry s'élever avec férocité autour de lui, le protégeant, prête à se déchaîner au moindre mouvement.

Harry était dangereux en ce moment. La plupart de ses pouvoirs se débridaient d'eux même, ayant la volonté de protéger leur maître dont ils sentaient la tension augmenter.

Harry était sous pression et cela se ressentait dans tous ses mouvements. Plus rapides, plus précis ; chacun de ses gestes était fait comme si la moindre erreur pouvait lui coûter la vie. Dans son esprit, c'était probablement le cas. Pour tous, une erreur face à Voldemort était le synonyme de la fin.

Harry essayait de garder son calme. Il avait repéré depuis un moment maintenant la présence de Jedusor face à lui. À plusieurs centaines de mètres, certes, mais c'était bien la pression et l'aura magique de Tom Jedusor - ou Voldemort - peu importe son nom. Il utilisa le surplus magique qui lui échappait continuellement pour renforcer ses boucliers d'Occlusions ; ceux-ci avaient tendance à être fragilisés lorsqu'il se retrouvait en présence de _l'autre_.

Drago se mordit l'intérieur des joues lorsqu'il vit Tom Jedusor, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sagement appuyé contre le mur près de l'escalier menant au bureau directorial. Un livre était présent entre ses mains et le blond sentit son appréhension grandir lorsqu'il déchiffra le titre du livre : _Harry Potter sa vie, son histoire. Magie noire et organisation secrète, découvrez la vérité derrière les titres du Survivant._ Par Rita Skeeter.

Drago lança un regard légèrement inquiet à Harry. Non seulement il devait faire face à Voldemort mais en plus, Drago se souvenait de la réaction de Potter lorsqu'il avait découvert ce bouquin. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd ne s'en serait jamais relevé si Hermione ne lui avait pas assuré qu'elle ferait interdire ce livre à la vente...

Harry s'approcha de Jedusor dans un calme étrange, semblable à celui qui vient avant la tempête. Bien sûr, Jedusor releva immédiatement la tête et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui augmenta l'état de rage d'Harry de plusieurs crans. Pourtant, extérieurement, le Gryffondor resta très calme.

Sa magie, même débridée, s'installa autour de lui, puissante et protectrice. Il connaissait Voldemort et qu'importe la version à laquelle il avait à faire de celui-ci, il ne le craignait pas.

Il le salua d'ailleurs le premier d'un _Voldemort_ prononcé calmement.

 **À Suivre...**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Contrat en fourchelang

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 7 : Contrat en fourchelang**

Le visage de Tom Jedusor devint véritablement joyeux et il dit ;

— Vous êtes la première personne que je croise qui ose m'appeler par mon véritable nom. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Potter.

Harry ne réagit pas à cela. Soit Jedusor était un excellent comédien, soit Rogue avait dit la vérité et la mémoire de celui-ci remontait à l'époque où il était à Poudlard.

Toujours face à Tom, ne faisant aucun mouvement superflu, prêt à saisir sa baguette lorsqu'il le faudrait, il répliqua ;

— J'aurais aimé t'en dire autant mais malheureusement, notre dernière rencontre était tout sauf amicale.

Drago regardait l'échange comme on regarde un match de tennis moldu, un coup à droite puis un coup à gauche. Il était tellement inquiet de la tournure que pourraient prendre les choses qu'il hésitait à saisir dès maintenant sa baguette.

— J'ai cru comprendre cela, répondit Jedusor avec facilité.

Il agita négligemment le livre qu'il tenait encore de sa main gauche et rajouta en fixant intensément Potter ;

— Ainsi nous avions l'habitude de nous tutoyer ?

Harry, ne se laissant pas déconcerter par la question inattendue de Jedusor, répondit par automatisme ;

— Tu ne m'as jamais vouvoyé et j'ai arrêté de le faire le jour où tu as commandité la mort de mon parrain.

Drago se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise d'observer cette conversation qui, il le savait, ne finirait pas bien. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des deux mages les plus puissants de Poudlard, voire d'Angleterre, sur lui. Drago déglutit silencieusement et dit lentement, en gardant du mieux que possible son calme ;

— Nous avions rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures, la directrice doit nous attendre.

— Tu as raison allons-y, acquiesça Harry.

Il s'avança vers l'escalier, suivi de près par Tom et Drago, bien que derrière eux, put entendre Jedusor chuchoter à Harry d'un air amusé ;

— Un Malefoy ?

Harry ignora la question de Jedusor et ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans l'habituel bureau circulaire.

Harry s'attendait toujours à voir Albus Dumbledore debout derrière ce bureau mais ce n'était plus le cas. Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue étaient tous les deux derrière le bureau assis côte à côte.

Harry gratifia la directrice d'un regard meurtrier, puis salua poliment Rogue d'un signe de tête.

Il prit silencieusement place sur une des deux chaises face au sous-directeur et à la directrice et vit Jedusor faire de même. Il ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute, mais il fut rassuré de sentir la présence de Malefoy dans son dos. Il savait que celui-ci était de son côté et qu'il le resterait quoi qu'il arrive, même chose pour Rogue.

McGonagall commença immédiatement les hostilités.

— Je suis contente que vous soyez venu monsieur Potter.

Harry répondit immédiatement, toujours tendu ;

— Je vous ai dit que j'acceptais, je ne change pas facilement d'avis.

Les étagères autour du bureau tremblèrent un peu et les objets en verre tintèrent sinistrement. Minerva soupira. Elle avait l'air triste et fatigué, de larges cernes marquaient ses yeux.

Severus comprit que la directrice était un peu dépassée par les événements, alors il dit ;

— Monsieur Potter, l'accord est simple : vous devez simplement accepter de surveiller et de garder un œil sur Tom Jedusor, ici nommé Thomas Gaunt, pendant toute la durée de l'année scolaire qui déterminera si, oui ou non, monsieur Jedusor ici présent est digne de confiance.

Harry Potter vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du professeur Rogue de manière à voir si celui-ci croyait réellement les inepties qu'il racontait.

Severus soutint le regard de son élève un moment, se demandant si celui-ci irait jusqu'à utiliser la Legilimancie, qu'il lui avait lui-même apprise, sur lui. Mais Potter finit par détourner le regard.

Harry se réinstalla profondément sur son siège et dit d'un coup ;

— Malefoy, je t'en prie.

Immédiatement, Drago Malefoy sortit un parchemin et le tendit à Potter qui le regarda un moment puis le posa à plat sur le bureau, juste en face de Jedusor.

— Si tu signes cela, alors nous aurons un accord.

Severus et Minerva avaient beau regarder le parchemin, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que de multiples vagues de toutes tailles et dans tous les sens qui ondulaient sur le parchemin de manière hypnotique.

Jedusor saisit le parchemin sur le bureau puis il lança un regard appréciateur à Potter.

— Du fourchelang écrit.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation et Harry ne répondit rien. Le mage noir passa un certain moment à lire le parchemin, lisant certains passages à voix haute tout en regardant Potter qui ne lui répondait jamais rien.

Jedusor fit un mouvement légèrement plus brusque que les autres en reposant le parchemin et en un quart de seconde, il se retrouva avec une baguette crépitant de manière menaçante sous sa gorge.

Tom se contenta de lever les yeux vers Harry qui tenait toujours sa baguette contre sa gorge et siffla quelques mots en fourchelang que personne à part Harry ne comprit. Harry retira lentement sa baguette de la gorge de Voldemort et se rassit. Il fit apparaître une plume de sang d'un coup de baguette et la tendit à Jedusor sans un mot.

Celui-ci la saisit et inscrivit une autre ligne composée de vaguelettes sur le parchemin. La ligne se reproduisit immédiatement sur le dos de la main gauche de Jedusor en lettres de sang. Quand il eut fini, il lança un regard à Potter qui dit ;

— C'est parfait. L'accord est conclu. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'ai un premier jour de classe à préparer.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à se lever de son siège, la directrice lui demanda ;

— J'aurais aimé connaître le contenu de ce contrat ?

Les étagères tremblèrent de nouveau.

— Si je l'ai écrit en fourchelang, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Mais je suis sûr que Voldemort se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer en quoi consiste ce contrat. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais profiter de mes dernières heures de calme pour réunir une équipe de recherche, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail ce soir.

Severus fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il regardait Potter se lever, il demanda ;

— Pardonnez-moi monsieur Potter, mais je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez avoir du travail ce soir.

Harry se retourna d'un quart de tour avant de franchir la porte. Il lança d'abord un regard à Voldemort avant de revenir sur le professeur Rogue.

— Vous aviez raison professeur, Voldemort a perdu plus de cinquante années de souvenir. Et si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai et que son dernier souvenir est réellement celui d'avoir fabriqué son premier Horcruxe, alors tout comme Voldemort ce Horcruxe est de retour. Ma mission de surveillance de monsieur Jedusor commence à minuit, par conséquent, j'ai une heure pour retrouver son Horcruxe, un croc de Basilic, et le détruire avant que le fait d'avoir un Horcruxe ne donne des idées de mégalomane à _Thomas Gaunt._

Harry avait ouvert la porte et commençait à descendre l'escalier quand Minerva McGonagall ajouta ;

— Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ait réellement perdu la mémoire ?

Harry répondit au loin ;

— Le Voldemort que j'ai combattu, lui, n'aurait jamais signé ce contrat.

 **À Suivre...**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Langages codés

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 _Bonjour ! Cela fait une semaine que j'ai repris les publications ici, je pense que faire un bilan toutes les semaines pourrait être quelque chose d'intéressant ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Les 8 premiers chapitres ont été publiés, vous ont-ils plu ? J'ai reçu en tout et pour tout 16 reviews de 8 lecteurs différents, ce n'est pas un très gros chiffre mais j'en suis plutôt contente. Pour vous dire la vérité, je pensais que cette réécriture n'allait pas du tout être lue et je partais avec l'idée qu'il me faudrait attendre bien un mois avant d'avoir de nouveau des lecteurs ! D'ailleurs toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues étaient très positives, merci beaucoup à vous 8 pour vos encouragements ! :D_

 _Nous en sommes encore à l'introduction de l'histoire que j'estime aller jusqu'au chapitre 30 environ. (Ce que j'appelle l'introduction de l'histoire, c'est en fait la première partie où nos deux personnages principaux sont présentés et où l'intrigue commence à se dessiner.) Et, je ne sais pas si cela est très utile, mais j'ai regardé le nombre de mots que j'avais publié cette semaine, cela nous fait 12 000 mots sans ce chapitre-ci. Les chapitres suivants sont un peu plus longs et, généralement, ils le sont de plus en plus alors j'imagine que ce chiffre deviendra plus impressionnant dans les semaines à venir._

 _Voilà, je pense que le bilan est complet ! Si vous avez des questions à poser sur l'histoire en commentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas, je pourrais y répondre pendant le bilan de la semaine prochaine. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment de lecture ! :)_

⁂

 **Chapitre 8 : Langages codés**

Drago Malefoy partit immédiatement à la suite d'Harry et le calme revint dans le bureau. Severus et Minerva avaient reporté leur attention sur Jedusor dont les yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur rougeoyante. Tom Jedusor avait l'air plus que satisfait lorsqu'il dit ;

— Il est parfait. Bien mieux que je ne l'espérais. Je suis absolument certain qu'apprendre à le connaître sera tout à fait passionnant.

Severus comprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait d'Harry, ce qui ne sembla pas être le cas de Minerva qui demanda ;

— Puis-je savoir de qui vous parlez ?

Tom releva les yeux vers la directrice tout en disant ;

— De Harry Potter, bien évidemment. Le tuer serait un immense gâchis. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'est arrivé durant les cinquante dernières années mais vouloir le tuer était une grossière erreur, bien que je ne la regrette pas. J'ai créé la perfection. Potter aurait, dans tous les cas, été un sorcier puissant et très intelligent, mais il ne se serait jamais élevé aussi haut sans motivation. Il est assurément ma plus belle réussite.

Severus eut un frisson d'horreur en entendant la dernière phrase de Jedusor. Un père pouvait dire de son fils qu'il était sa plus belle réussite, mais lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le dit en parlant de son pire ennemi, cela devient malsain.

Il ne fut pas le seul choqué par les propos de Jedusor car Minerva réagit immédiatement ;

— Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens. Je n'accepterai pas de tels propos ici. Harry Potter n'est pas une chose, c'est un être humain.

Tom Jedusor adressa un regard ennuyé à la directrice et dit nonchalamment ;

— Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez comprendre. Ne vous en faites pas madame la directrice ; l'accord est signé, et vous avez exactement ce que vous vouliez. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dominer le monde ou d'exterminer les moldus et pour être franc, je me demande même comment j'en suis arrivé à désirer tout cela. Aujourd'hui, je veux seulement finir mes études.

Minerva acquiesça, rassurée, mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Jedusor ne mentait peut-être pas au sujet de ne pas désirer le contrôle mondial dans l'immédiat, mais jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait mentionné ses plans concernant Potter.

Severus demanda avec une certaine appréhension ;

— Et en ce qui concerne Harry Potter ? Vous l'avez pourchassé pendant une vingtaine d'années dans l'unique dessein de le tuer ; que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Jedusor sembla réellement réfléchir à sa réponse, mais Severus savait à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être un excellent comédien.

— Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vouloir tuer Potter était une erreur, une erreur que je ne commettrai pas une seconde fois. J'espère que l'année qui va suivre prouvera à Potter que mes intentions actuelles ne concernent pas son meurtre.

Severus se retint de demander à Jedusor qu'elles étaient ses intentions actuelles envers Harry quand il vit l'expression du visage de celui-ci. Quoi qu'il veuille, cela ne serait pas au goût du Gryffondor. Potter avait raison sur une chose ; Jedusor avait un problème le concernant et cela allait au-delà du simple intérêt, comme Minerva semblait le penser.

Après un petit moment, quelques coups retentirent à la porte et deux élèves entrèrent dans la pièce. Minerva reconnut immédiatement Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Elle leur demanda ;

— Monsieur Londubat, mademoiselle Lovegood que faîtes-vous ici ? Il y a un problème ?

C'est Neville qui répondit en faisant un pas en avant.

— Non, madame la directrice. Harry est parti chercher un croc de Basilic Vous-savez-où avec Seamus et Dean pendant qu'Hermione et Drago cherchent le Vous-savez-quoi. Ils vont d'abord aller au manoir Malefoy, Harry pense qu'il y a de fortes chances que le Vous-savez-quoi soit de retour là-bas et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils élargiront les recherches et nous y participeront tous.

Minerva cligna une ou deux fois des yeux, n'ayant pas tout compris. Severus prit les devants en disant ;

— C'est très bien monsieur Londubat, vous direz à monsieur Potter de détruire le Vous-savez-quoi Vous-savez-où, je ne veux pas de ce genre de pratique ailleurs dans le château. En ce qui concerne Vous-savez-qui, il est à vous.

Neville fit un signe de tête en disant ;

— Je vous remercie professeur.

Il se tourna vers Jedusor et Severus put entendre Neville déglutir bruyamment. Luna vint à son secours en disant d'un air rêveur ;

— Harry aimerait que le Roi des serpents nous suive calmement, il n'aimerait pas devoir convoquer les Nargols alors qu'il serait possible de suivre le chemin tracé par les Joncheruines. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom Jedusor se leva, un masque vide placé soigneusement sur son visage lorsqu'il répondit ;

— Je comprends parfaitement.

Luna lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de sautiller vers la porte, Neville à son bras, Jedusor les suivant d'un pas mesuré.

Quand la porte se referma derrière le trio le plus étrange au monde, Severus entendit Minerva soupirer.

— Ces enfants sont devenus pire qu'Albus, je ne comprends absolument rien à leur manière de parler...

Severus ne répondit qu'après un moment.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à détourner notre attention, il n'a rien dit à propos du contenu du contrat.

Minerva se rendit compte que Severus avait raison... Jedusor était doué pour diriger les conversations et en retirer le sujet principal.

Tom suivait les deux huitièmes années devant lui, légèrement curieux. Si Potter avait choisi ces deux personnes pour le surveiller, c'est qu'il devait avoir une raison particulière à cela.

De toute évidence, il avait confiance en eux et en leurs capacités. Pourtant, Tom ne sentait pas de puissance particulière émaner des deux sorciers. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'étrange au sujet de la fille, elle devait avoir quelques pouvoirs particuliers. Cependant, le garçon semblait très ordinaire.

Tom les suivit jusqu'au septième étage où les deux huitièmes années passèrent trois fois d'affilée à un endroit précis. La troisième fois une grande double porte apparut et ils l'ouvrirent tout en faisant signe à Tom de les rejoindre. Ce que Jedusor fit.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de la maison dite des quatre et la porte qui les avaient conduits ici disparut dès qu'ils la passèrent.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait ni comment on faisait apparaître, ni disparaître, la porte et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être piégé. Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, il entendit la fille blonde dire toujours sur le même ton rêveur ;

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry vous expliquera tout à son retour. Comme le stipule le contrat, il jouera son rôle correctement tant que vous jouerez le vôtre. Par contre, si vous changez les règles du jeu cela sera considéré comme de la triche.

Tom se contenta d'un signe de tête pour toute réponse. Il n'appellerait pas leur accord un jeu, mais la jeune fille qui lui faisait face avait visiblement un souci avec la réalité.

Il se sentit immédiatement observé lorsqu'il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une salle commune confortable munie de fauteuils et de canapés moelleux sur lesquels de nombreuses couvertures et coussins aux différentes couleurs des maisons de Poudlard reposaient.

Une quinzaine d'élèves étaient présents et tous lui lançaient des regards meurtriers. Certains avaient déjà leur baguette à la main. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

La pièce était assez lumineuse et possédait une immense cheminée. Celle-ci se mit soudainement à briller d'une vive couleur verte.

 **À Suivre...**

 _J'aime bien ce chapitre ! C'est le premier dans lequel je faisais apparaître le point de vue de Tom, par la suite ce sera beaucoup plus fréquent et on alternera entre la manière dont Harry voit les choses avec celle de Tom, même si Harry gardera le point de vue le plus représenté._

 _Les chapitres de la semaine qui suit sont entièrement tournés de manière à ce que Harry et Tom fassent un peu plus connaissance. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Je vous encourage aussi à me laisser un mot, cela me donnera la motivation de poursuivre les publications ! À dans une semaine pour le prochain bilan._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Récupération du carnet

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 9 : Récupération du carnet**

Deux personnes sortirent de la cheminée. Le premier était un jeune homme blond, celui qui avait accompagné Potter dans le bureau de la directrice, et la seconde était une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et ondulés, un petit carnet noir reposait entre ses mains et Tom sut immédiatement qu'ils avaient réussi à retrouver son Horcruxe.

Cinquante ans plus tard, lui-même n'avait aucune idée d'où aurait pu se trouver son Horcruxe.

La brune lui jeta un regard étrange avant de s'adresser au garçon et à la fille qui étaient avec lui.

— Neville, Luna, c'est bon. Allez Vous-savez-où et apportez cela à Harry. Je pense que c'est mieux s'il le détruit là-bas.

Hermione remit le carnet à Neville et Luna qui quittèrent la salle, ils leur suffirent d'aller vers un mur pour que celui-ci se transforme en porte et cela rendit Tom encore plus dubitatif sur ce qu'était exactement cette salle.

La brune se posta face à lui et dit, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine dans une attitude défensive ;

— Hermione Granger, née-moldue et fière de l'être. En l'absence d'Harry et en tant que préfète, c'est moi qui suis chargée de surveiller vos moindres faits et gestes.

Tom laissa un sourire recouvrir son masque habituel.

— Potter semble avoir tout un tas de personnes sous ses ordres.

Tom s'attendait à une réaction colérique de la sang-de-bourbe mais rien ne vint, celle-ci s'assit dans un fauteuil et lui fit signe de faire de même. Après un petit moment, elle parla ;

— Je suppose qu'il est normal que vous voyez les choses ainsi mais ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Harry ne donne pas d'ordre, jamais, à personne. Il n'a pas besoin de nous donner des ordres pour que l'on reste à ses côtés. Personne n'est ici sous la contrainte ou par la peur. Si je veux l'aider, je peux le faire, si je veux l'engueuler car je trouve son comportement particulièrement idiot, je peux aussi le faire. Je peux le provoquer en duel, je peux claquer la porte et partir. Et c'est pareil pour tous les membres de l'A.D. Harry n'est pas vraiment du genre possessif, il serait plutôt du type à rester seul.

Jedusor fixait Granger avec attention. Il essayait de regrouper le plus d'informations possible sur Potter et cette Hermione Granger semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur le Survivant. Il demanda à la légère ;

— L'A.D. ?

Granger lui fit un sourire.

— C'est une longue histoire et je doute qu'elle vous plaise. L'Assurance de la Défense, ou plutôt, l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'est ce que nous étions à l'origine, au tout début, lorsque nous ne savions pas encore nous défendre contre la magie noire. La véritable question, monsieur Jedusor, est : comment êtes-vous revenu à la vie ? Non seulement vous êtes de retour, mais comme Harry l'a pressenti, votre premier Horcruxe s'est régénéré en même temps que vous. Vous avez conscience que cela n'est pas normal. Vous êtes censé être mort et votre Horcruxe détruit depuis longtemps...

Jedusor n'insista pas, comprenant que la brune ne dirait rien de plus au sujet de l'A.D.

Il répondit brièvement ;

— Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie passé et je ne sais absolument pas comment ou pourquoi je suis ici. J'ignore tout autant que vous comment mon Horcruxe et moi-même ayons pu ressusciter mais je fais des recherches à ce sujet et je finirais par avoir mes réponses. Pour le moment, ce qui me préoccupe est cet endroit. Où sommes-nous ? Où se trouve exactement cette pièce ?

Hermione regarda quelques secondes le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je pensais que vous le saviez. Harry m'a expliqué que vos derniers souvenirs devaient être ceux de votre sixième année à Poudlard. Je pensais que vous aviez découvert cette salle avant la Chambre des Secrets mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

Tom serra les dents, le fait que tout le monde ici ait connaissance de sa vie passée avec précision commençait à l'énerver. Il dit à Granger d'un ton froid ;

— Le fait que mon passé soit connu dans les moindres détails par un grand nombre d'inconnus est très désagréable. Je vous prierai donc d'éviter de faire étalage de ma vie privée.

Il vit Granger agrandir les yeux sous la surprise, avant que ceux-ci ne se rétrécissent et cette fois-ci la voix de la brune fut clairement énervée lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

— Il fallait y penser avant de démarrer une carrière de Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, vous vous trompez, votre vie privée n'est connue que de Harry et les membres de l'A.D. ne savent que ce qu'il a bien voulu leur dire. Les personnes de l'extérieur ne savent rien de votre passé. Vous pourriez sortir en plein jour sous cette apparence que personne dans la rue ne vous reconnaîtrait. Pour le monde magique Voldemort est définitivement mort, tué par Harry Potter il y a maintenant plusieurs mois.

Jedusor allait répliquer lorsqu'il sentit la présence magique imposante d'Harry Potter approcher peu avant d'entendre la voix de celui-ci.

— C'est bon Hermione. Je ne veux pas d'un conflit inutile ce soir. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs et je ne pense pas que cela soit propice à ce genre de discussion.

Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une boîte scellée dans la main droite d'Harry et un croc de Basilic dans la gauche. Elle dit d'un air atterré ;

— Tu n'as pas détruit l'Horcruxe ?

Harry abaissa les yeux vers la boîte en soupirant. Il porta son regard quelques secondes sur Jedusor avant de s'adresser à Hermione.

— Il y a de fortes chances pour que la destruction directe d'un Horcruxe, surtout s'il est unique, rende fou la personne qui l'a créé.

Harry reporta son regard sur Voldemort en disant ;

— Et dans ton cas, cela briserait probablement ton esprit. J'ai déjà combattu un Voldemort complètement fou, une fois suffira.

Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur Hermione en terminant.

— Je trouverai un moyen de réintégrer ce Horcruxe à son âme originelle. Et si cela se révèle impossible ou trop dangereux, nous détruirons l'Horcruxe.

Hermione soupira en se rasseyant.

— C'est probablement la pire rentrée scolaire que nous ayons faite...

Neville qui était à côté d'Harry grimaça en disant ;

— L'année dernière ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux...

Harry fit craquer ses épaules doucement. Sa magie complètement bridée le faisait souffrir, il aurait voulu pouvoir se détendre un minimum mais en présence de Jedusor, ce n'était pas possible. Il dit en s'adressant à tous les huitièmes années ;

— Je crois que cela sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Hermione, en tant que préfète en chef, je te charge de faire respecter le couvre-feu. Je vais rester ici le temps d'expliquer la situation à notre invité.

Hermione secoua la tête une ou deux fois en voyant tout le monde bâiller en allant vers leurs chambres, à gauche de la cheminée pour les garçons et à droite pour les filles.

Apparemment, ils avaient assez confiance en Harry pour savoir que lorsqu'il disait que la situation était sous contrôle, celle-ci l'était. Hermione vit Drago hésiter en regardant à tour de rôle Voldemort puis Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait ce qu'il fait et s'il y a le moindre problème, nous sommes tous capables d'agir dans la seconde.

Drago acquiesça et il alla se coucher, ravissant une dernière fois les lèvres de sa petite amie qui lui donna une tape sur le bras pour lui faire comprendre que ce genre de geste la gênait en public. Drago se contenta d'un sourire avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre comme un gamin, faisant rire Hermione malgré elle.

Il était loin le Drago torturé par la guerre incapable du moindre sourire, elle était heureuse que celui-ci puisse enfin se comporter avec naturel et spontanéité.

 **À Suivre...**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Savoir accueillir l'ennemi

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 10 : Savoir accueillir l'ennemi**

Harry posa la boîte scellée sur la table basse avec le croc du Basilic. Il s'assit face à Voldemort, toujours légèrement sur les nerfs. La présence de Tom Jedusor le forçait à être sur ses gardes en permanence et c'était tout sauf agréable.

Il ne quittait plus sa baguette depuis qu'il l'avait utilisée dans le bureau de la directrice. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le morceau de bois l'apaisait dans ce genre de moment.

Il releva les yeux et faillit grogner d'énervement lorsqu'il vit Jedusor le fixer intensément. Celui-ci le jaugeait du regard, l'observant de haut-en-bas avec attention, et Harry dut se retenir de lui demander s'il ne voulait pas une photographie en plus de cela.

Il se contenta de lui demander ;

— Tu étais au courant de la possibilité pour ton esprit de se briser si l'intégralité de tes Horcruxes était détruite ?

Jedusor s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en face tout en disant ;

— Non, je ne le savais pas. Les informations que j'avais réunies sur les Horcruxes dataient d'il y a plusieurs siècles et rien ne mentionnait ce détail. Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Harry grimaça en entendant Voldemort le vouvoyer, cela sonnait comme une insulte.

Il se doutait bien que Jedusor n'était pas informé de tous les risques la première fois qu'il avait fabriqué un Horcruxe.

— Je l'ai théorisé pendant la guerre. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches et j'ai comparé ton cas à celui d'Herpo l'Infâme qui a été le premier à réaliser un Horcruxe. Il est devenu complètement fou le jour où celui-ci fut détruit. La même chose s'est produite avec Sviatoslav Igorevitch en Russie, il a gouverné un court moment avant de perdre la tête et d'ordonner la destruction de la moitié de son pays dans un accès de folie. Pour toi c'était différent, plus ils y avaient d'Horcruxes, plus les conséquences étaient retardées. Cela t'a conduit à la folie, peu à peu, sans même que quelqu'un ne doive détruire tes Horcruxes. Diviser son âme autant de fois n'aurait même pas dû être possible. Tu avais déjà perdu tout sens de la logique lorsque j'ai détruit ton premier Horcruxe.

Jedusor ajouta en regardant Harry ;

— À l'âge de 12 ans.

Harry grimaça. Il se demanda quelques secondes comment Jedusor connaissait cette information, avant de se souvenir du livre que tenait celui-ci lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant le bureau de la directrice. Il grimaça.

— Cet horrible bouquin...

Il vit Jedusor sortir de sa poche ladite horreur avant de lui lancer un regard en disant ;

— Cette Rita Skeeter semble être douée pour regrouper des informations.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement.

— Elle passe son temps à espionner la moindre de mes actions ou paroles pour les détourner de manière à faire la Une de la gazette.

Harry vit Jedusor prendre un air triste en disant ;

— Je pensais pouvoir récupérer quelques informations de ce livre.

Harry grinça des dents ;

— Je ne pense pas que lire cette chose t'apportera quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à savoir. Si tu veux connaître les événements des cinquante dernières années, contente-toi de lire un livre d'Histoire de la magie. Il doit en avoir qui retrace la première et la deuxième guerre magique.

Jedusor nia l'information.

— Aucun de ces livres n'a d'informations précises. D'ailleurs, je n'ai lu aucun livre parlant d'Horcruxes. J'ai simplement déduit que l'objet qui avait pris possession de Ginny Weasley puis ouvert la Chambre des Secrets était mon journal. Je suppose que cette donnée a été gardée du public.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

— Nous ne voulons pas que cela donne des idées à certaines personnes. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres par siècle suffit.

Harry se demandait pourquoi il se fatiguait à rester avec Jedusor plus longtemps. Voldemort le mettait sur les nerfs, mais le Gryffondor souhaitait que la situation soit claire entre eux pour éviter que cela ne dégénère.

Il se redressa pour se pencher légèrement en avant. Il dit en fixant Jedusor ;

— Écoute, Voldemort, nous savons pertinemment l'un comme l'autre que cette histoire ne finira pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu recherches exactement, ni pourquoi tu t'es effacé la mémoire, ni même comment tu as ressuscité, mais cela a forcément un rapport soit avec l'immortalité, soit avec moi. Pour l'instant, tu bénéficies d'une immunité et tant que tu ne commets pas d'actes répréhensibles, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous nous battions. Mais si la mémoire te revient pour une raison quelconque ou que tu décides de continuer l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors je te tuerais.

Harry se recula dans son fauteuil et ajouta ;

— Et je le ferais jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses, définitivement.

Harry observa Jedusor, les jambes toujours croisées dans une position noble, aristocratique et maîtrisée. Celui-ci pencha très légèrement la tête et, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, il lui susurra ;

— Vos menaces sont plutôt effrayantes.

Harry fut nerveux à l'emploi du vouvoiement. Il se rendit compte que, d'une certaine manière, la personne qui était face à lui n'était pas réellement Voldemort. Et que, par conséquent, se comporter en sa présence comme il le faisait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était inutile.

Enfin, pour le moment. Il n'allait pas pour autant baisser sa garde. Jedusor était Voldemort, peu importe son âge. La seule différence notable était son degré de folie.

Le brun soupira, sentant que toutes les fibres magiques de son corps souhaitaient se jeter sur Jedusor pour en faire le prochain numéro de la rubrique nécrologique. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de maîtriser sa magie. Tom n'avait encore rien fait de mal mais sa simple présence, sa manière d'être et d'agir avait le don de rendre Harry nerveux.

Il clôtura finalement les hostilités.

— Prends-le comme tu le sens, mais disons que c'est plus une mise en garde qu'une menace. Je ferai mon possible pour éviter les incidents. Seuls les membres de l'A.D. ainsi que le corps professoral sont au courant de ton identité, ce qui limitera les dégâts. Essaie seulement de ne pas te comporter bizarrement en dehors des cours.

Jedusor releva un sourcil interrogatif et Harry lui fit un petit sourire involontaire en disant ;

— Pas de magie noire, pas de fourchelang, pas de potion au-dessus du niveau d'un élève de sixième année, pas de rituel magique, pas de magie runique dépassant le cursus d'un élève classique et toute métamorphose au-dessus du niveau moyen d'un professeur sera systématiquement annulée.

Jedusor fit une grimace absolument charmante et Harry laissa un petit rire sincère dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ajouta, définitivement amusé ;

— En résumé, tu vas devoir respecter le règlement et te faire passer pour l'élève le plus ennuyeux que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

Il termina ;

— Evidemment, tu ne tiendras même pas un mois.

Les yeux de Jedusor avaient pris une légère teinte rougeoyante quand celui-ci s'exprima de nouveau.

— Vous me privez de toutes les choses amusantes à faire à Poudlard, ce n'est pas très juste. Faisons un marché ; j'ai l'autorisation de faire toutes les activités que vous avez précédemment citées si je suis en votre présence. En échange, je me comporterais comme un sorcier moyen et ennuyeux en votre absence.

 **À Suivre...**


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'interrogatoire

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal** : Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 11 : L'interrogatoire de Jedusor**

Harry Potter acquiesça.

— De toute façon, je sais pertinemment que tu finiras par faire tout cela, donc autant que tu le fasses quand je suis là pour le voir.

Tom Jedusor eut l'air absolument satisfait par cette réponse.

Un silence s'étendit alors que seul le crépitement des braises dans la cheminée se faisait entendre. C'est Tom qui brisa le silence.

— Il y a de nombreuses questions que j'aimerais vous poser.

Harry comprit que cette conversation risquait de traîner en longueur. Il s'allongea alors en travers de son fauteuil, surveillant Jedusor du coin de l'oeil, un bras sous la tête tandis que l'autre jouait négligemment avec sa baguette. Il était prêt à se défendre même dans cette position.

Il dit d'une voix lasse ;

— J'ai toute la nuit. Demain, on commence par Histoire de la magie et je peux réciter l'histoire de la dernière guerre gobeline par coeur alors Binns ne m'en voudra pas trop si je dors pendant son cours.

Il sentit que Jedusor souriait, même sans le voir, et cela avait le don de l'énerver. Le mage noir dit d'une voix, comme d'habitude, contrôlée et maîtrisée ;

— Ce ne serait pas très Serpentard de ma part de vous les poser directement.

Harry répondit aussitôt sans réfléchir ;

— Comme ce ne serait pas très Serpentard de ma part d'y répondre directement. Nous ne sommes plus à cela près ; poses tes questions et j'y répondrai. Si tu fouilles dans mon passé, je ferai en sorte que toutes les informations que tu y trouveras soient erronées.

Provoquer Jedusor de cette manière en permanence n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Harry se sentait trop sur les nerfs pour jouer aux jeux d'esprit qu'affectionnait tellement le Serpentard.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci demanda d'un coup ;

— Vous avez bien fait vos études à Gryffondor ?

Harry lui répondit avec sincérité. Il préférait que Jedusor lui pose directement ses questions plutôt qu'il n'aille fouiller l'esprit d'une quelconque personne pour obtenir ses réponses.

— Oui, j'ai fait mes études à Gryffondor, mais le Choixpeau me voulait à Serpentard. J'ai refusé.

Harry fixait le feu s'éteignant lentement dans la cheminée en face de lui tout en conversant avec Tom Jedusor. Cette situation n'avait rien de naturel et pourtant, un observateur extérieur, ne connaissant ni l'histoire, ni les protagonistes, aurait seulement vu deux camarades de longue date, discutant des cours la veille de la rentrée scolaire.

Jedusor demanda immédiatement après la réponse d'Harry ;

— Pourquoi cela ?

— C'est plutôt franc comme question.

— Vous avez dit que vous répondriez à toutes mes questions.

— La réponse est simple. On m'a dit, peu avant la répartition, que tu y avais fait tes études, alors j'ai refusé d'y aller. Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas ; l'effectif des Serpentard a diminué de moitié depuis la première guerre.

— Je vois. C'est dommage, j'apprécie l'esprit controversé et tout en subtilité des Serpentards.

— Les seules subtilités dont font preuve les Serpentards actuels sont les différentes manières d'esquiver les insultes et les brimades dans les couloirs. Les autres classes n'ont de cesse de les traiter de futurs mages noirs.

— C'était déjà plus ou moins le cas à mon époque. J'avais réussi à faire changer cela en respect craintif pendant ma scolarité. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

— Je pense qu'avec la fin de la guerre et des personnes comme Rogue et Malefoy, les choses devraient aller en s'améliorant et, avec un peu de chance, le prochain mage noir descendra directement de Poufsouffle.

Jedusor renifla.

— Aucune chance, dit-il d'un ton catégorique qui fit presque sourire Harry.

Un silence de courte durée s'étendit avant que Jedusor ne demande ;

— Pourquoi ai-je attenté à votre vie lorsque vous étiez bébé ?

Harry se crispa immédiatement à la question. Il eut fort envie de répondre à Jedusor que c'était à cause de sa folie mais il finit par dire ;

— Il y avait une prophétie. Une prophétie qui faisait de moi un ennemi à abattre et tu as décidé de le faire avant que je n'ai une chance de me défendre.

Jedusor devait réfléchir et faire ses propres conclusions car les questions suivantes arrivèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard.

— Comment avez-vous survécu à l'Avada Kedavra ? Quel était le contenu de la prophétie ?

Harry se raidit un peu plus à ces questions. Dévoiler le contenu de la prophétie signerait son arrêt de mort. Il dit donc d'une voix sans appel, en réponse à la première question ;

— J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Apparemment, cette réponse ne suffit pas à Jedusor car celui-ci s'exprima d'une voix un peu trop calme ;

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit la chance qui vous ait permis de me vaincre à plusieurs reprises. Tout comme je ne pense pas que cette prophétie ait été énoncée par hasard.

Harry ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas une question. Jedusor n'était pas assez idiot pour croire à la chance ou au hasard.

Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par dire ;

— Je ne vais pas insister sur le sujet étant donné qu'il me semble plus que sensible.

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir sur quoi allaient maintenant tourner les recherches de Jedusor. Il voudrait forcément connaître le contenu de la prophétie et savoir comment il avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

Harry se consola un peu en pensant qu'il faudrait un long moment avant que Jedusor n'arrive à regrouper toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Harry s'attendait à une autre question dérangeante, comme les deux dernières, mais fut surpris d'entendre Jedusor demander ;

— Où sommes-nous ? Quel est cet endroit exactement ?

Harry répondit facilement.

— Ceci est la Salle sur Demande. Elle répond aux besoins des élèves désirant son aide. Elle change en fonction de la demande de la personne la dirigeant. Elle possède une magie propre, rattachée à celle de Poudlard. Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques années et depuis, elle fait office de quartier général pour l'A.D. Elle se trouve précisément n'importe où je souhaiterais la faire apparaître. Mais on ne peut y entrer qu'en faisant une manipulation particulière au septième étage. Et même ainsi, il est difficile d'y pénétrer. Elle est protégée par la magie du château.

Jedusor eut un silence contemplatif avant de dire ;

— La magie est vraiment fascinante. J'imagine que vous dirigez cette pièce.

Le décor autour d'eux changea brusquement pour refaire avec précision la salle commune des Gryffondor. Seuls les deux fauteuils de Tom et d'Harry restèrent intacts.

Harry, jouant toujours négligemment avec sa baguette, dit ;

— Je peux même la changer en réplique parfaite d'Azkaban, si nécessaire.

 **À Suivre..** **.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Sortie de nuit

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 12 : Sortie de nuit**

Jedusor ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça. Non, il semblait plutôt fasciné par les possibilités qu'offraient la pièce et la manière dont il observait Harry Potter s'intensifia encore.

Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Pour lui, Tom était seulement du genre à apprécier toutes les formes de magie, même si on se servait de celles-ci pour le menacer.

Peu de temps après le changement de salle, un Malefoy de mauvaise humeur, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, vint dans la salle commune. Il cria, visiblement très énervé ;

— Potter, j'essaie de dormir, j'ai besoin de plus de trois heures de sommeil, moi ! Donc, si tu veux jouer avec Jedusor à qui tuera l'autre le premier, t'es gentil, tu fais ça DEHORS ! Sinon je te jure que j'empoisonnerais tous tes repas pendant, au moins, les vingt prochaines années.

Harry émit un petit rire léger. Malefoy avait l'air complètement débraillé et c'était vraiment ridicule. Il maîtrisa son hilarité.

— C'est d'accord. Maintenant va dormir, autrement Hermione va m'engueuler parce que tu seras imbuvable demain matin. Voldemort et moi, on va aller faire un petit tour.

Malefoy grommela.

— On est déjà le matin... J'en ai marre de ne jamais pouvoir faire des nuits complètes, foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres, foutu Survivant...

Harry, voyant Malefoy remonter les escaliers, à moitié endormit, ajouta ;

— Oh ! et, tu sais, les pyjamas avec des vifs d'or pour motifs, à ton âge, cela ne fait pas très sérieux.

— Ferme-la, POTTER !

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne se retint pas de rire. Malefoy avait un véritable don pour être ridicule lorsqu'il dormait à moitié. Surtout avec ce pyjama noir et or décoré par de petits vifs sur les bords des coutures.

Voldemort avait, lui aussi, l'air amusé et il dit en souriant ;

— Ce sont des générations complètes de Malefoy qui doivent être en train de se retourner dans leurs tombes.

Harry fit un petit sourire involontaire à Jedusor en répondant ;

— Cela fait un petit moment qu'ils ont déjà tous renié Drago.

Puis, il se leva et dit ;

— Si sa Seigneurie veut bien me suivre, nous allons laisser l'héritier Malefoy récupérer ses précieuses heures de sommeil.

Harry fit apparaître une double porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement devant lui. Il se retourna vers Jedusor et lui demanda, l'air perplexe ;

— À moins que tu ne veuilles dormir ? J'oublie parfois que le reste du monde magique n'est pas forcément insomniaque.

Tom rejoignit Harry en disant ;

— Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de dormir plus de quelques heures.

Harry passa la porte avec Jedusor. Celle-ci disparut aussitôt.

Tom reconnut avec surprise le Hall de Poudlard devant lui. Alors, la Salle sur Demande pouvait réellement ouvrir une porte sur l'intégralité du château, c'était un morceau de magie plus qu'étonnant.

Jedusor vit Potter essayer de détendre un peu ses muscles, en permanence crispés. Tom avait déjà une théorie sur cette rigidité constante du mage face à lui et cela n'était pas seulement dû à sa présence. Potter se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de Poudlard.

— On a moins de chance de se faire repérer par Rogue si nous allons dans le parc.

Jedusor acquiesça, toujours un peu déconcerté par l'attitude de Potter. Celui-ci ne semblait pas le craindre. Il avait pourtant de multiples raisons pour cela. Il avait, certes, signé un contrat contraignant et Potter avait conscience que sa perte de mémoire était réelle, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Ce n'était pas seulement le cas avec Harry. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec la directrice ou le directeur adjoint, ceux-ci semblaient le craindre mais, dès que Potter était présent, leur peur diminuait considérablement. Même chose pour les membres de l'A.D.

Les gens étaient rassurés de voir Potter près de lui et, bien que cette réaction soit étrange au premier abord, cela pouvait s'expliquer. La directrice l'avait elle-même dit ; Potter était le seul à pouvoir rester avec lui pour le surveiller.

Tom était ravi que la situation ait tourné ainsi, il voulait en apprendre plus sur Potter et rester avec lui semblait être la meilleure solution. De plus, il était la compagnie la plus agréable qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Intelligent, puissant, Harry Potter était surprenant. Très intéressant.

Harry se dirigea vers le parc, souhaitant respirer un peu d'air frais. Cette journée n'avait vraiment pas été bonne et prendre l'air, même si cela devait être en compagnie de Voldemort, lui serait bénéfique. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'il s'habitue maintenant à sa présence, car le mage noir allait être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans le même endroit que lui.

Poudlard était toujours magnifique, de nuit comme de jour, et le simple fait de marcher sous les alcôves du parc avait quelque chose de magique.

Harry lança un Tempus d'un coup de poignet et son visage se détendit dans un petit sourire lorsqu'il lut.

— Cinq heures neuf.

Sous le regard curieux et interrogatif de Jedusor, Harry grimpa avec facilité sur la plus haute bordure accessible d'une des alcôves.

Il fit signe à Voldemort de venir et quand celui-ci fut à côté de lui, il se décala légèrement avant de décompter

— Sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

Le soleil perça à l'horizon, sa lumière se répandit lentement sur tout le terrain de Poudlard, douce et éblouissante à la fois, alors que Potter prononçait le chiffre zéro avec révérence.

D'un seul coup, Potter eut l'air beaucoup plus jeune. Depuis leur rencontre, Tom le considérait comme une sorte d'arme créé pour la guerre, par la guerre. Mais Potter était plus qu'une simple arme.

Un être humain, un enfant, un homme ; un être terriblement vivant. Puissant et dangereux, comme n'importe quelle arme, mais aussi intelligent et animé par ses propres convictions. Potter était un mélange parfait entre connaissance, puissance et esprit. Un ennemi à sa hauteur, certes, mais qui ferait surtout le meilleur des alliés possibles.

Harry Potter avait plusieurs secrets et Jedusor comptait bien découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Après tout, Harry Potter était à lui.

Il était sa création. Sa plus belle réussite, il avait créé l'être parfait qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir à ses côtés et il ne comptait pas laisser ce dernier lui filer entre les doigts.

 **À Suivre...**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Jouer la comédie

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 13 : Jouer la comédie**

Tom resta un moment avec Harry sur le rebord de l'alcôve sans parler, sans même faire le moindre mouvement.

Les deux sorciers étaient plongés dans leurs propres pensées et aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement gêné par la présence de l'autre.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard, alors que le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, qu'Harry se releva en s'étirant.

— Nous ferions mieux de retourner à la Salle sur Demande. J'ai envie de prendre une douche chaude avant que Malefoy ne se décide à prendre possession de la salle de bains.

Jedusor acquiesça en silence et se contenta de se maintenir à la hauteur de Potter pendant que celui-ci les reconduisait vers le septième étage. Il observa ses manœuvres mais jamais il ne distingua ce qui déclencha l'apparition des doubles portes.

Une fois rentrés dans la salle commune qui avait gardé les couleurs de Gryffondor, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain, abandonnant ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres au milieu des fauteuils et des tentures rouge et or.

Il savait que Voldemort ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici sans lui. Les portes avaient disparu dès qu'ils les avaient passées et Jedusor ne connaissait pas le moyen permettant de les faire réapparaître. C'est donc sans inquiétudes qu'il laissa Voldemort se promener dans la parfaite représentation de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Hermione faisait toujours partie des premiers levés. Elle savait qu'Harry dormait peu, voire pas du tout, donc elle réservait toujours une partie de sa mâtinée à vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Elle avait confiance en lui mais Harry avait un don pour toujours s'empêtrer dans des problèmes d'une envergure toujours plus grande, donc veiller à ce que celui-ci soit toujours bien en vie chaque matin était devenu une mauvaise habitude.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, Hermione ne fut pas surprise par la décoration toute Gryffondor qui régnait dans la pièce.

Par contre, elle eut un petit mouvement de recul instinctif lorsqu'elle vit Tom Jedusor, assit dans le seul fauteuil vert de la salle, lisant innocemment un livre nommé : _Harry Potter, sa vie, son histoire. Magie noire et organisation secrète, découvrez la vérité derrière les titres du Survivant._

Hermione pouvait dire, en regardant Jedusor, que celui-ci ne devait pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Sa tenue était parfaitement similaire à celle d'hier soir. Or, si Tom Elvis Jedusor n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, alors Harry ne l'avait pas fait non plus.

Elle demanda immédiatement avec suspicion ;

— Où est Harry ?

Le mage noir ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre, il répondit avec neutralité ;

— Les gens ayant un minimum d'éducation commencent par saluer quelqu'un avant de lui poser une quelconque question. Mais, étant donné que la politesse ne semble pas avoir d'importance ici, monsieur Potter est actuellement en train de prendre sa douche et ce, depuis environ huit minutes. Satisfaite, mademoiselle Granger ?

Hermione renifla et souffla un ;

— Oui, très satisfaite. Même si le fait que vous comptiez le nombre de minutes qu'Harry passe dans la salle de bains me semble anormal.

Jedusor ne répondit rien et ne montra aucun signe d'avoir entendu Hermione, il poursuivit sa lecture sans ciller. Ce fut seulement trois minutes plus tard, quand Harry descendait les marches menant à la salle de bains, qu'Hermione entendit Jedusor dire sur un ton légèrement provocant ;

— Onze minutes et trente-trois secondes.

Hermione ignora le mage noir qui, de toute évidence, faisait exprès de l'énerver et alla saluer Harry, ravie de constater que celui-ci avait l'air en forme. Il ne portait pas encore sa robe d'uniforme, seulement un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche sans cravate non plus, juste un écusson à l'image des quatre maisons sur sa poitrine, mais Hermione connaissait assez bien Harry pour savoir que celui-ci ne porterait probablement pas une seule fois son uniforme correctement de toute l'année scolaire.

Cela la faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose ; Harry n'obéirait jamais aux règles de bienséance et cela ne changerait certainement pas.

Le brun passa d'ailleurs une main dans ses cheveux encore légèrement humides en souriant et dit ;

— Tu es bien matinale. Je te rassure tout de suite, je vais parfaitement bien. Oh, et Malefoy va sûrement être de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, Dean et Seamus descendirent en bâillant. Ils dirent de concert ;

— Cela ne changera pas de d'habitude.

Et on entendit au loin ;

— Je suis réveillé, je vous signale, alors évitez de parler dans mon dos quand je peux vous entendre.

Harry fit un sourire et dit en parlant un peu plus fort ;

— Oui, chaque lundi matin, il est imbuvable et il fait subir sa mauvaise humeur à tout Poudlard.

Seamus et Dean acquiescèrent alors que, de loin, on entendait Malefoy crier ;

— Potter ! Je te jure que, si je t'attrape, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Harry éclata de rire en entendant le bazar que Malefoy faisait au premier étage. Il dit ;

— Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à sortir de ton lit, Malefoy.

Seamus et Dean éclatèrent immédiatement de rire alors que l'on entendait Malefoy trébucher en jurant. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

— Je vais voir comment il s'en sort. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il soit prêt avant le cours du professeur Binns.

Seamus, toujours mort de rire, dit ;

— Au pire, il pourra finir sa nuit pendant le cours. Harry le fait depuis qu'il a treize ans et personne ne lui a jamais rien dit.

Hermione monta l'escalier en grondant ;

— Harry n'est pas un exemple !

Ce qui fit de nouveau éclater Seamus et Dean de rire.

Rires qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsque les deux compères de Gryffondor se rendirent compte de la présence d'un intrus dans la salle. Effectivement, dès que Seamus et Dean virent que Tom Jedusor observait Harry Potter, ils arrêtèrent de rire et pâlirent un peu, soudainement effrayés.

Harry remarqua immédiatement l'inconfort de Dean et Seamus. Il se contenta d'un geste apaisant et les deux Gryffondor se détendirent légèrement, comprenant que la situation était sous contrôle. D'ailleurs, Jedusor ne tarda pas à s'éclipser vers la salle de bains, ce qui permit à Dean et à Seamus de dire à Harry, l'air un peu inquiet ;

— Harry, on ne veut pas t'effrayer ou un truc comme ça, mais Jedusor ne te regarde vraiment pas d'une manière normale.

Neville, qui était arrivé discrètement peu avant, renchérit ;

— C'est vrai, je l'ai clairement vu te regarder de haut en bas et ses yeux sont devenus _rouges._

Harry se frotta un peu la nuque, signe d'agacement chez lui, et finit par dire ;

— Écoutez, Voldemort a toujours eu une sorte d'obsession malsaine me concernant. Je ne pense pas que cela changera maintenant. Je peux gérer ça, d'accord ? Il ne fera rien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et je ne sais même pas encore quels sont ses plans. S'il tente quelque chose, je l'arrêterai avant.

Seamus n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

— Ouais, si tu veux, mais à mon avis tu ne devrais pas rester seul trop longtemps avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, mais c'est forcément un truc pas net. Genre t'utiliser pour un rituel de magie noire lui permettant de récupérer ses souvenirs, ou te tuer pour créer un mouvement de panique lui permettant de reprendre le pouvoir. Voire pire, il pourrait te laver le cerveau pour faire de toi sa marionnett-

— Stop !

Harry arrêta Seamus avant que celui-ci n'aille plus loin et dit, un peu inquiet en pensant que Jedusor devait avoir pensé à tous ces plans bien avant Seamus ;

— Je crois que j'ai compris. Je ferais attention et je compte sur vous pour ne pas plonger tête baissée dans l'un de ses pièges. En attendant, vous jouez la comédie ; il est Thomas Gaunt, un étudiant étranger qui passe ses diplômes à Poudlard dans le dessein de pouvoir vivre en Angleterre par la suite. Pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni de mage noir. Essayez de jouer le jeu au moins en dehors de la Salle sur Demande afin de ne pas créer de mouvement de panique. Si vous pouviez passer le mot aux autres, ce serait génial. Plus notre comportement envers lui aura l'air naturel, moins les élèves les plus soupçonneux feront des recherches. Les professeurs sont au courant donc si vous n'avez pas envie de jouer le jeu en classe, vous pouvez le faire. Tant que cela reste entre les huitièmes années, il n'y a pas de problème.

Seamus, Dean et Neville acquiescèrent sérieusement, comprenant le véritable enjeu derrière leurs comportements lorsqu'ils sortiront d'ici.

 **À Suivre...**


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'inconscience de Potter

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction.

 **Note :** Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 14 : L'inconscience de Potter**

Peu à peu, tous les huitièmes années se réveillèrent et la cohue habituelle que provoquait un premier jour de cours envahi toute la Salle sur Demande. Certains auraient pensé que la guerre avait changé ces enfants en soldats, et qu'ils n'étaient plus capables d'agir comme des adolescents, mais cela aurait été une pensée erronée.

Parfois, certains silences étaient lourds, empreints de regret, et d'autres fois certaines conversations anodines tournaient à la crise de larmes, mais les membres de l'A.D. avaient su rester eux-mêmes. Et c'était un peu grâce à Harry.

Harry n'avait pas changé de comportement, il faisait les choses exactement de la même manière qu'il les avait faites toute sa vie. Pour lui la guerre n'avait jamais prit fin car elle n'avait jamais commencé.

Tout petit déjà, les Dursley l'avaient obligé à se battre pour survivre, puis Hagrid et Dumbledore lui avaient maladroitement expliqué qu'un mage noir sous forme d'esprit souhaitait l'abattre et depuis, les choses étaient restées ainsi.

Chaque année, Harry combattait, des enfants méchants à l'école moldus jusqu'aux Mangemorts tueurs multirécidivistes à Poudlard. C'était l'évolution logique des choses. La guerre ne pouvait pas le briser ; il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se construire.

Cette année serait la dernière qu'il passerait à Poudlard et, peut-être était-il temps pour lui et pour tous les membres de l'A.D. de construire leur vie, au-delà de la guerre, au-delà de la peur de se réveiller acculé et enchaîné par un fou voulant démolir le monde afin de le reconstruire à son image. Une vingtaine d'élèves devaient trouver leurs voies cette année pour que toutes les suivantes soient - au moins un peu - meilleures.

Le mot au sujet du comportement à adopter envers Tom Jedusor parcourut rapidement la salle et tous furent au courant en un temps-record.

Des groupes se formèrent rapidement, certaines personnes partirent vers la Grande Salle pendant que d'autres allèrent récupérer des manuels à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir faire le premier cours d'Histoire de la magie dans de bonnes conditions.

Si bien qu'Harry, Neville et Luna se retrouvèrent en compagnie de Jedusor à attendre Drago qui semblait avoir des soucis avec ses cheveux. Hermione tapait du pied en décomptant les minutes à voix haute devant la salle de douches en espérant - en vain - que cela ferait sortir plus vite le blond.

Malefoy sortit finalement cinq bonnes minutes plus tard en faisant la moue. Ses premiers mots furent ;

— Je ne peux pas sortir coiffé comme Potter, cela détruirait à jamais ma réputation.

Harry entendit Neville chuchoter, sans méchanceté ;

— Mais quelle réputation ? Suivit du rire mélodieux de Luna.

Ils entendirent de loin Hermione dire à Drago qu'il était très bien ainsi. Ce qui eut au moins le don de convaincre le blond à sortir petit déjeuner.

Harry lança un regard à Jedusor qui, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, lisait la même horreur que la veille. Voldemort capta immédiatement son regard et Harry dit en s'adressant à tous ;

— Si vous êtes tous prêts, on peut y aller.

Tous acquiescèrent en se levant au côté d'Harry. Immédiatement, la double porte apparut pour donner juste devant la Grande Salle.

Harry sentit Jedusor se placer à sa droite, un peu trop proche de lui à son goût, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Tom pensa qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour manquer l'arrivée de Potter. La Grande Salle tout entière devint silencieuse plusieurs seconde et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Le plus étonnant était sûrement que celui-ci ne se rendit absolument pas compte de la situation, continuant de bavarder tranquillement avec Hermione Granger, comme si de rien n'était, tout en se dirigeant vers la cinquième table réservée aux huitièmes années.

Peu à peu les conversations reprirent et Tom entendit Malefoy chuchoter à côté de lui ;

— Ne faites pas attention à ça : ils pourraient l'accueillir avec des confettis et des applaudissements que cela ne changerait rien. En général, Potter est complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il a sur les gens.

Jedusor releva un sourcil, surprit que Malefoy lui adresse la parole, et répondit en suivant le groupe vers la table ;

— Complètement inconscient ?

Malefoy acquiesça en lançant un coup d'œil à Harry.

— Une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Une part de lui doit penser qu'en ignorant l'attention des autres, ceux-ci finiront par oublier son existence. Autant vous dire que cela ne fonctionne pas du tout ; plus il les ignore, plus ils font n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer. Regardez.

Jedusor reporta son attention sur Potter qui, à peine assit, fut accosté par une tornade rousse qui s'empressa de se coller à lui. Jedusor grimaça d'horreur en demandant ;

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Malefoy fit une grimace également lorsqu'il vit les épaules d'Harry se raidir à l'extrême.

— Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor de septième année. Elle le harcèle depuis des années. Potter a gentiment repoussé ses avances cet été mais elle ne semble pas l'avoir compris. Il semblerait qu'il essaie maintenant de l'ignorer, pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Un jour, elle va finir par vraiment le mettre à bout et ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Jedusor siffla un mot que Drago ne comprit pas quand Weasley entoura la taille d'Harry avec l'un de ses bras.

Tom vit clairement la magie de Potter gronder de rage face à la chose qui agrippait son maître mais apparemment, Weasley ne comprit pas le message. Or, plus la situation se prolongeait, plus Harry semblait tendu, essayant désespérément d'empêcher sa magie de faire valdinguer Ginny à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

Malefoy finit par dire ;

— Vous devriez vous mettre à côté d'elle, si cela ne la fait pas fuir alors il faudra employer les grands moyens avant que tout le monde n'ait une merveilleuse démonstration du Survivant dans toute sa splendeur destructrice.

De toute façon, Jedusor comptait bien faire virer la rousse ; hors de question que cette horreur continue de toucher ce qui lui appartenait impunément. Harry Potter était à lui et personne n'avait le droit de se comporter de cette manière avec ce qui était sien.

Il s'assit juste à côté de la rousse qui lui lança d'abord un regard vide avant de pâlir et de bégayer une litanie de choses incompréhensibles en tremblant de peur. Elle finit par glapir de terreur lorsque Jedusor lui envoya un regard noir. Elle s'enfuit rapidement après cela et Tom eut le plaisir de voir Harry se détendre légèrement. Jedusor s'installa à côté de Potter, sans gêne, ignorant la vingtaine de regards noirs l'invitant à changer de place.

Harry l'aurait presque remercié d'avoir éloigné Ginny mais il se contenta d'un hochement de tête en signe d'accord que celui-ci prenne la place près de lui.

Harry réussit à se détendre un peu, sans pour autant manger quoi que ce soit. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre quand Hermione le servit, sans son accord, et déposa trois tartines beurrées dans son assiette. Le message était clair : soit tu manges, soit on demande un bilan médical à Pomfresh pour déterminer combien de potions nutritives tu dois prendre par jour pour combler tes carences.

Message un peu long pour seulement trois tartines déposées innocemment dans son assiette, mais pourtant bien décrypté car la moitié de la table approuva la menace d'un signe de tête. Harry soupira mais décida tout de même d'avaler son petit déjeuner sous le regard satisfait des lions.

L'ambiance à la table ne fut pas tendue après l'incident. Tous avaient compris et jouaient leur rôle à la perfection, traitant Voldemort comme Thomas Gaunt, le nouvel étudiant.

Harry capta le regard de Severus Rogue à la table des professeurs. Il vit celui-ci froncer les sourcils en regardant Jedusor et lui tour à tour. Harry comprit tout de suite que Rogue aurait préféré qu'il évite tout rapprochement avec Jedusor, même si cela ne devait être qu'une place au petit déjeuner.

Severus était inquiet. Voldemort se comportait exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Voldemort accaparait Potter, surveillait le moindre de ses gestes et fixait toutes ses réactions avec attention. De plus, sa possessivité envers Harry était déjà visible ; le fait qu'il se place à la droite du Gryffondor était un message clair pour toutes les personnes pouvant le comprendre : _il est à moi._

La plupart des élèves voyaient seulement un nouveau venu un peu perdu, désirant la protection du meilleur élève de l'école, alors que les autres voyaient clairement le Seigneur des Ténèbres commencer à placer ses pions sur l'échiquier et sa place à côté du roi blanc n'était pas anodine.

Severus envoya un regard à Minerva, montrant qu'il désapprouvait la situation. La directrice ne capta pas son regard, trop occupé à, elle aussi, observer Potter et Jedusor et elle semblait tout aussi inquiète que lui.

Pour le moment, Jedusor devait être en train de regrouper des informations sur Harry Potter, le peu de choses écrites dans les livres n'avaient pas dû lui suffire. Actuellement, il n'était donc pas plus dangereux que n'importe quel Serpentard essayant de regrouper des informations. C'était ce qu'il ferait de ces informations qui pouvait être dangereux ; soit il tuait Potter, le considérant comme nuisible, soit il le prenait comme allié, et dans les deux cas le résultat serait une catastrophe.

Le petit déjeuner ne traîna pas et bien vite, les élèves partirent vers leurs salles de cours. Harry fut l'un des premiers à partir, suivi de Malefoy et d'Hermione, Jedusor toujours présent à sa droite.

Ils se rendirent tous les quatre devant la salle du professeur Binns. Malefoy et Hermione expliquèrent à Tom que le professeur était devenu un fantôme depuis le temps mais qu'il continuait toujours à faire cours.

 **À Suivre...**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Cours d'Histoire

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 _Bonjour, la deuxième semaine de publication s'achève avec ce chapitre, il est temps de faire un bilan !_ _Cette semaine j'ai publié 8 chapitres pour un total d'environ 12 000 mots, soit exactement le même score que la semaine dernière. Moi qui pensais que ces chapitres étaient plus longs ! X) En tout cas, ceux de la semaine qui suit le sont, j'ai vérifié ! :)_

 _Vous êtes 9 lecteurs à m'avoir laissé des reviews et j'ai reçu, en tout, 17 reviews. D'ailleurs je me dois de remercier chaudement toundra95_ _qui m'a laissé un commentaire à chaque chapitre de la semaine ! Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et commentaires, chaque petit message que vous me laissez me donne envie de poursuivre la publication de cette histoire ! :D_

 _J'ai aussi jeté un œil dans les statistiques de DISSEMBLANCE (chose que je ne faisais pas du tout auparavant) et j'ai vu que le site comptabilisait 2609 vues et 725 visiteurs pour la semaine dernière (le début du mois d'août) je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi correspondent ces chiffres ni même s'ils sont fiables... je suppose que je me contenterai de regarder si cela baisse ou augmente ! XD_

 _Nous voici à la moitié de l'introduction avec ce chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

⁂

 **Chapitre 15 : Cours d'Histoire de la magie**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, Tom Jedusor laissa Harry s'installer près du mur, sachant que le reste de la classe verrait mal le fait qu'il se mette une seconde fois près de Potter. Neville Londubat le rejoignit rapidement, Hermione Granger s'installa juste derrière et, ainsi, Tom se retrouva à côté de Malefoy, deux rangs derrière Potter.

Harry essaya pendant quelques minutes de se concentrer sur le cours, mais Binns avait recommencé son énième discours sur la dernière guerre gobeline et cela le fit bâiller d'ennui. Il dodelina un moment de la tête en pensant que le fantôme était probablement la berceuse la plus efficace au monde. Il céda finalement à la tentation et finit par croiser ses bras sur la table en posant sa tête dessus. Il se tourna sur sa gauche et chuchota à Neville ;

— Bonne nuit.

Cela fit sourire Neville qui secoua un peu la tête en lançant un sort à la plume d'Harry afin que celle-ci prenne tout de même des notes du cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sut qu'Harry s'était assoupi quand son souffle devint plus profond et que ses muscles se détendirent complètement. Dans ces moments-là, Harry semblait avoir dix ans de moins et son visage reprenait les traits doux d'un enfant heureux. D'ailleurs, une partie de la classe lui jeta un regard attendri quand ils virent que celui-ci s'était assoupi.

Tom, lui, contrairement aux autres, n'était pas attendri mais plutôt stupéfait. Il voyait l'aura magique d'Harry se délier pour s'étendre dans toute la pièce. Cela faisait comme une sorte d'aura multicolore ondulant autour de lui. De la magie dans son état le plus pur.

Potter s'était endormi et sa magie s'échappait de son corps, comme si un barrage longtemps maintenu venait de céder. Ce n'était pas normal. L'aura magique de quelqu'un venait de l'essence même de sa magie, elle ne pouvait pas s'étendre en dehors et autour du corps de son propriétaire.

Et même en théorisant la possibilité qu'un mage particulièrement puissant puisse faire cela, la couleur d'une aura magique était et devait être unique. Elle n'était certainement pas censée être multicolore ; seule la magie dans son état le plus primitif l'était. La magie pure était de toutes les couleurs mais la magie d'un sorcier n'en avait qu'une seule. Enfin, c'était ce que Tom avait lu dans les livres et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il croyait fermement en cette théorie.

Complètement déconcentré du cours, Tom se retrouva à étudier la silhouette endormie d'Harry. Sa magie s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau, formant une sorte de voile multicolore qui ondulait autour de lui sur environ un à deux mètres de circonférence, englobant Londubat avec lui, et ce dernier ne semblait se rendre compte de rien.

Tom, complètement absorbé par la vue du phénomène magique, se rendit compte seulement après un petit moment que Malefoy s'était, lui aussi, arrêté d'écrire pour regarder Potter.

Il lança un regard interrogatif à celui-ci et Malefoy, tout en fixant Potter, dit ;

— J'ai toujours été légèrement magico-sensible, je suppose que ce que vous voyez doit être encore plus impressionnant que ce que je vois.

Alors il n'était pas le seul à voir cela. Bien. Au moins, il était sûr qui ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Il demanda en reportant son regard sur Potter ;

— Cela arrive souvent ?

Malefoy lui lança un drôle de regard, l'air suspicieux, puis il dit avec lenteur ;

— Chaque fois qu'il s'endort. On a étudié le problème avec Hermione et on a fini par conclure que, lorsqu'il dort, il perd le contrôle de ses restrictions magiques et que, par conséquent, le surplus magique se manifeste sous cette forme. D'après Hermione, ce ne serait qu'un échantillon des pouvoirs qu'il possède. Elle a lu dans d'anciens grimoires que les premiers sorciers de la création étaient capables de bien mieux manipuler la magie et en plus grande quantité, elle pense que Potter aurait accès à ce genre de pouvoir mais qu'il les rejetterait intentionnellement, et ce depuis plusieurs années...

Tom resta silencieux un long moment après cela avant de dire ;

— Si votre théorie est bonne, il est en train de se tuer. Personne ne peut rejeter son essence magique. Les enfants qui le font deviennent des Obscurial. Monsieur Potter a atteint sa majorité magique, alors ce n'est pas son cas, mais le fait de rejeter ou de brider sciemment une grande partie de ses pouvoirs ne peut pas être bénéfique. Un sorcier doit contrôler ses pouvoirs, pas les brider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait cela mais c'est réellement dangereux, s'il perd le contrôle des restrictions, il risque d'en mourir.

Malefoy siffla méchamment ;

— Vous ne savez pas pourquoi il fait cela ? Si quelqu'un est responsable de ça, alors c'est vous ! Potter fait tout ce qu'il peut pour être le plus éloigné possible de ce que vous représentez. Il ne veut pas être puissant parce que vous l'êtes, il a refusé d'aller à Serpentard car vous y étiez allé et il a refusé mon amitié à trois reprises car mon père vous servait. Vous êtes le plus mal placé pour le critiquer. Il fait tout son possible pour que le monde entier le voit comme un sorcier banal alors qu'il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. La plus grande peur d'Harry Potter est de devenir comme vous, _Voldemort._

Tom resta pensif après cette tirade. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte de tout cela. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la véritable ampleur qu'avait prise Voldemort dans la vie d'Harry Potter. Oui, Voldemort avait en quelque sorte créé Harry Potter mais Tom s'était trompé en pensant que Voldemort avait élevé Potter à son niveau. Non, la présence de Voldemort dans la vie d'Harry n'avait fait que contraindre celui-ci à brider et à refouler ses pouvoirs magiques.

Tom pensait son homologue à l'origine de la puissance d'Harry Potter mais ce n'était pas le cas. La folie de son faible alter ego avait failli tuer un sorcier bien plus puissant que lui. Sa version déchirée par la création répétitive d'Horcruxes aurait probablement pu créer l'Obscurial le plus dangereux de la Création.

Tom fut dégoûté par les actes de son autre lui. Il n'était déjà pas fier d'avoir créé un Horcruxe sans avoir examiné tous les risques, et maintenant il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait fait subir à un autre sorcier.

Tom était pour la conservation de la magie. Celle-ci le fascinait et il n'avait jamais voulu détruire le monde magique ou causer la mort de millier de sorciers. Au contraire ; ses ambitions visaient la conservation de la magie et pour cela, il était normal qu'il veuille écarter les moldus.

Les moldus n'étaient pas des êtres magiques, ils n'avaient pas à se mélanger à eux. Le simple fait d'imaginer des sorciers et des moldus cohabiter lui donnait des sueurs froides. Pour lui, si les moldus venaient à apprendre leur existence, alors le monde magique serait condamné. Les souvenirs du bombardement londonien de 1940 à 1942 lui revenaient toujours en mémoire et Tom savait que les moldus étaient incapables d'accepter la magie. Ils n'acceptaient déjà pas les différences entre eux, alors la magie...

Leurs deux mondes devaient être les plus éloignés possible l'un de l'autre, c'était une question de logique.

Tom prit conscience que les erreurs de Voldemort étaient irréparables - du moins pour ce qui était du monde magique - mais il considérait qu'il était de sa responsabilité de faire en sorte qu'Harry Potter devienne ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Et puis, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis ; il était le seul à mériter Potter et il ne comptait pas le laisser se tuer à petit feu en rejetant ses pouvoirs magiques.

Tom passa le restant du cours d'Histoire de la magie à regarder Potter dormir, sa magie s'échappant de son corps pour former ce halo multicolore et translucide autour de lui.

Apparemment, peu de personnes étaient capables de voir ce phénomène pourtant clairement visible pour Tom. Malefoy avait avoué le distinguer légèrement mais sans plus.

Tom demanda à Malefoy après un moment ;

— Qui est au courant de cela ?

 **À Suivre...**

 _Pour moi, ce chapitre marque une véritable transition dans la manière dont Tom perçoit et considère Harry. En plus d'avoir son avis sur la scission entre le monde magique et moldu, on distingue que Tom réussit à ne plus considérer Harry comme une sorte de création du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est aussi le premier chapitre où un autre terme important pour la suite apparaît ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! On se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 16._


	16. Chapitre 16 : La situation d'Harry

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 16 : La situation d'Harry**

Malefoy lui renvoya le même regard suspicieux qu'avant mais finit par dire ;

— Très peu de personnes. Harry lui-même l'ignore et vous êtes prié de vous taire à ce sujet. S'il apprend que cela arrive à chaque fois qu'il s'endort, il ne dormira plus jamais en public, et encore moins dans une salle de classe. Il est déjà pratiquement incapable de s'endormir ailleurs qu'ici alors pas un mot là-dessus. Si vous lui révélez ce que vous avez vu, je révèlerai votre identité à toute l'école. Potter est peut-être assez gentil pour vous laisser vous promener en liberté mais le ministère, lui, ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

Jedusor fit un sourire mauvais à Malefoy.

— Je vois que le sang des Malefoy coule tout de même bien dans vos veines. N'ayez crainte, je ne compte pas le lui dire.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et Tom reprit la contemplation de ce phénomène magique probablement unique. Quand le cours pris fin, Tom vit Londubat secouer Harry par l'épaule dans le but de le réveiller. Immédiatement, le corps du brun se raidit et l'intégralité du halo magique retourna dans la poitrine de Potter qui brida immédiatement sa magie, ce qui lui tira un gémissement de douleur. Un peu inquiet, Neville lui demanda innocemment ;

— Tout va bien, Harry ?

Potter répondit immédiatement, un peu trop vite même pour que cela soit naturel.

— Très bien, j'ai juste dormi dans une mauvaise position.

Londubat hocha bêtement la tête et Tom vit Granger observer Harry Potter avec peine. Il y avait de quoi l'être ; Potter ne faisait confiance en personne. Il cachait et bridait ses pouvoirs en permanence et faisait ensuite croire à longueur de journée que tout était parfaitement normal. La vérité était sûrement que Potter était terrifié par ses propres pouvoirs, terrifié par le fait d'être rejeté et traité de monstre par ses amis.

Il ne mentait pas pour arranger la situation mais seulement par peur. Tout comme il ignorait l'attention que les gens lui portaient en pensant qu'ainsi, ceux-ci l'oublieraient. Granger avait dit que Potter était plutôt du genre solitaire et maintenant, Jedusor comprenait pourquoi.

Harry Potter ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette école ; il ne se sentait à sa place nulle part. Il n'était pas solitaire, mais le fait d'être entouré par d'autres sorciers lui rappelait qu'il était différent, alors il s'isolait pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne s'en rendent compte. La question était de savoir s'il faisait ça de manière consciente ou pas...

Tom comprenait maintenant son obsession pour Harry, comprenant même pourquoi son homologue avait souhaité le tuer ; Potter était comme lui. Seulement, alors que lui s'était intéressé aux Horcruxes lorsqu'il avait compris que ses pouvoirs étaient trop puissants, complètement incontrôlables, Harry se contentait de les brider, les rejetant constamment, même si cela était douloureux.

C'était une solution instable, mais également la seule qu'il avait trouvé ; diviser pour se contrôler afin de mieux régner, avec l'immortalité en prime. La solution lui avait semblé idyllique à l'époque alors que maintenant, elle lui paraissait seulement désespérée...

Voldemort, dans sa folie, avait pris Potter pour rival car, tout comme lui, celui-ci était différent. Deux personnes dissemblables des autres devenaient similaires entre elles. C'était ce que fuyait Potter en rejetant ses pouvoirs et c'était ce qu'avait fui Voldemort en voulant tuer Potter. Pour cacher au monde entier et à eux-mêmes leur dissemblance.

Tom savait qu'il lui manquait des données essentielles pour comprendre les événements de la guerre mais il pensait tout de même que son raisonnement actuel était correct.

Harry Potter et Voldemort étaient similaires car ils étaient tous deux différents. Ainsi, le fait qu'ils se refusent tous deux à être différents avait créé cette inimitié entre eux. Accepter le fait d'avoir un lien serait revenu à accepter le fait qu'ils ne soient pas normaux.

Tom avait pu comprendre tout cela en se plaçant en tant que personne extérieure au problème. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas étant donné que, même si il lui manquait une grande partie de ses souvenirs, il était Voldemort. Ou plutôt, il avait été Voldemort.

Il ferait comprendre à Harry Potter qu'il n'était pas le seul à être différent et qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à l'être. Cela les rendait supérieurs.

Tom était certain que d'autres sorciers naîtraient avec cette puissance phénoménale et, si rien n'était fait, ces enfants deviendraient soit des Obscurials, soit des Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, au lieu de renforcer le capital magique du gouvernement, celui-ci diminuerait car, au lieu d'encourager cette différence, ils la discrimineraient, créant tout un tas d'êtres rejetés et rongés par la haine.

La magie, siècle par siècle, finirait alors par disparaître.

Tom eut un léger mal de tête et il se rendit compte que réfléchir à tout cela était, pour le moment, inutile. La priorité était qu'Harry débride sa magie et accepte l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs.

Jedusor se dit que ce n'était pas gagné en voyant le dos de Potter complètement crispé.

Ils sortirent du cours de Binns et peu après, Hermione Granger dit ;

— On a une heure trente avant que le déjeuner soit servi. Personnellement, je pense faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque. Il y a plusieurs livres que je souhaite consulter.

Malefoy se tourna vers Potter pour dire ;

— Vu que t'as pioncé durant tout le cours tu dois être en forme. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit duel aérien ?

Jedusor vit un sourire carnassier prendre possession du visage de Potter alors que celui-ci répondait.

— Je dirais que tu vas mordre la poussière et que tu vas finir la semaine à l'infirmerie, Malefoy.

Ce dernier ricana avant de dire ;

— Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra, Potter. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de jouer l'année dernière ; tu t'es forcément encrassé depuis. Rendez-vous dans un quart-d'heure sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Hermione soupira en secouant la tête, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque après avoir laissé aux garçons une dernière mise en garde ;

— Si l'un de vous termine à l'infirmerie, je détruirai tous les balais de cette école et la coupe de Quidditch de cette année sera annulée.

Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux. Le premier dit au second, l'air faussement détendu ;

— Tu peux faire un match avec nous si tu le souhaites, mais je suis au courant de ton aversion pour le Quidditch donc si tu préfères rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque, il n'y a pas de problème.

Tom fit un sourire au brun en disant ;

— Même si je n'apprécie pas y jouer, je trouve la technique de ce sport intéressante. De plus, le livre de Rita Skeeter a mentionné le fait que vous étiez le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une démonstration.

— Ce maudit bouquin, grommela Potter en se frottant la nuque d'agacement, ce qui fit sourire Jedusor.

Moins de personnes il y avait autour de lui, plus Potter se détendait. Tom soupçonnait Malefoy d'avoir provoqué le lion dans le seul but de lui changer les idées.

 **À Suivre...**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Quidditch à Poudlard

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 17 : Quidditch à Poudlard**

Harry semblait apprécier le Quidditch au vu du sourire qu'il arbora lorsqu'il convoqua son balai avant de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, sa tenue immédiatement revêtue par magie. Potter utilisait naturellement la magie pour effectuer tout et n'importe quoi.

Tom, lui, évitait de faire ce genre de chose ici. Si Potter pouvait utiliser certains sorts sans surprendre personne, ce n'était pas son cas. Il était censé être un étudiant étranger et non un prodige du niveau d'Harry Potter, donc faire profil bas en public était, pour le moment, une bonne idée.

Tom pensait tout de même que cela ne durerait pas longtemps ; il appréciait bien trop la magie pour restreindre son utilisation pendant une longue période.

Harry respira un grand coup, son éclair de feu à la main. Malefoy arriva rapidement sur le terrain et relâcha le vif en disant ;

— Tu connais les règles, Potter ; le premier de nous deux qui attrape le vif gagne. Tous les coups sont permis.

Puis Malefoy décolla d'un coup et Harry sourit légèrement avant de suivre celui-ci. Si Malefoy pensait que son niveau avait baissé parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué, il se trompait.

Tom, assis dans les gradins, observait le duel de haute voltige qui se déroulait au-dessus de lui. Malefoy et Potter enchaînaient les figures, les accélérations et les ralentissements dans le but de perdre l'autre dans la course au vif.

Tom se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul quand un garçon qu'il avait déjà aperçu à table, près de Malefoy, vint à côté de lui. Celui-ci dit, tout en regardant le match qui se déroulait en l'air ;

— Theodore Nott, ancien Serpentard. J'ai rejoint Potter quand mon père a descendu ma mère sous votre ordre. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Cynisme et ironie mordante ; un vrai Serpentard, sans aucun doute. Theodore fixa un moment le duel aérien puis il renifla.

— À la place de Malefoy, je serais assez en colère. Le pauvre, Potter ne se donne même pas à fond. Il se contente de jouer contre lui en répétant ses mouvements et en l'éloignant du vif.

Tom releva de nouveau les yeux sur le duel et vit que Potter semblait effectivement, contrairement à Malefoy, n'avoir aucune difficulté à jouer alors que le blond fatiguait déjà.

Theodore souffla lorsque Malefoy fit un looping incontrôlé et que Potter se contenta de rester autour de celui-ci au lieu de profiter de l'occasion.

— C'est ennuyeux, Potter ne jouera pas sérieusement tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'enjeux. Ce n'est même pas un échauffement pour lui.

Au moment où Nott dit cela, Malefoy se mit à hurler.

— Potter tu ne joues pas là ! Tu le fais exprès ?

Nott haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais. Drago va penser qu'il se moque de lui alors qu'en fait, Potter s'est juste accordé sur son rythme. Il joue au même niveau que lui pour être réglo mais au lieu d'être reconnaissant, Malefoy est en train de devenir dingue.

Tom dit après coup ;

— C'est normal, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour lui si Potter doit s'abaisser à son niveau.

Nott se mit à sourire et il sortit sa baguette.

— J'ai un truc pour faire en sorte que le match soit plus intéressant.

Tom devint suspicieux à cela. Il entendit Nott dire une incantation qu'il reconnut et presque aussitôt, des répliques parfaites de Malefoy apparurent dans les airs. D'abord surpris, Drago baissa les yeux et regarda le sol alors que les quatre autres Malefoy adressaient un clin d'œil à Nott avant de se séparer pour chasser le vif plus efficacement.

À ce moment-là, Nott se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

— Tom Jedusor, Voldemort, peu importe votre nom, je ne suis pas venu ici pour voir Malefoy se prendre une raclée, bien que ce soit divertissant.

Tom demanda, un sourcil perplexe levé en question, prenant Nott de haut ;

— Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Le visage de Nott devient sérieux et il dit ;

— Mon père est à Azkaban et ma mère est morte, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis et je me serais probablement suicidé si Potter ne m'avait pas récupéré. Donc, prenez cela comme vous le voudrez ; menace, avertissement ou simple mise en garde, mais je ne vous laisserai pas détruire Potter.

Après cela, le visage de Nott redevint parfaitement neutre et il fixa à nouveau le duel aérien. Tom, dans sa surprise, se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement sous-estimé les personnes gravitant autour de Potter. Theodore Nott avait la détermination d'un condamné et cela n'avait rien de bon. De plus, la manière dont il regardait Potter voler ne plaisait pas du tout à Tom.

Nott semblait avoir des sentiments pour Potter et même si Tom n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quelle nature étaient ces sentiments, c'était problématique, ce Nott était un problème. Un problème qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais remarqué si celui-ci ne s'était pas présenté à lui.

Tom allait répondre à la menace quand il entendit un cri venant du ciel. Les cinq Malefoy avaient apparemment repéré le vif.

Immédiatement, Potter réagit et sa vitesse augmenta, il mit hors course deux copies en trente secondes en effectuant une feinte au ras du sol où s'écrasèrent les deux Malefoy. Puis, il remonta rapidement vers un troisième, ils s'affrontèrent un moment, le vif devant eux, et les deux autres Malefoy peinant à les suivre. Ils commencèrent à monter beaucoup trop haut et les deux Malefoy derrière eux abandonnèrent la course.

Le vif redescendit d'un coup en diagonale. Malefoy perdit de la vitesse dans sa manœuvre alors que Potter ne fit qu'accélérer. Il ne semblait plus concentré sur Malefoy mais sur le vif. Celui-ci disparaissait de droite à gauche en faisant des loopings, suivi de près par Potter.

Ce dernier dut se rendre compte qu'il ne l'obtiendrait pas en le suivant simplement et, alors que la petite boule d'or essaya de s'échapper en vrillant vers le haut, Harry bondit de son balai, s'arc-boutant en arrière pour saisir le vif au-dessus de lui.

Sa main gauche se referma sur la boule d'or tandis que le balai derrière lui chutait vers le sol. Potter se retourna dans un salto arrière et réussit à récupérer son balai dans sa chute, freinant juste avant d'atteindre le sol, le vif dans sa main gauche, le balai dans la droite et les pieds dans le vide. Il se posa sur la pelouse tout en douceur et cria au cinq Malefoy ;

— Même à plusieurs vous êtes toujours aussi lents !

Il souriait et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il aurait pu mourir de cette chute. Tom, toujours un peu sous le choc, entendit Nott rire ;

— Ça c'est du Quidditch version Potter ; mortellement dangereux, mais juste assez précis et rapide pour éviter le drame. N'importe qui d'autre se serait écrasé au sol.

— Il a failli se tuer, siffla Jedusor.

Nott lança un regard à Jedusor avant de dire en regardant Potter ;

— Il frôle la mort en permanence, c'est sa manière de vivre. Vous pouvez lui faire remarquer à quel point c'était dangereux si vous le souhaitez mais je pense qu'il sait parfaitement bien ce qu'il fait. Il n'a pas peur de mourir et même lorsqu'il joue seulement au Quidditch, il le fait en mettant tout ce qu'il a en jeu, sa vie y compris. Potter est comme ça.

— C'est assez égoïste de sa part, finit par dire Tom.

Nott s'étouffa et toussa plusieurs fois.

— Vous devez être la première personne au monde à traiter Potter d'égoïste. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'égoïsme dans le sens où, pour lui, sa vie n'a pas de réelle valeur. Il la met au même niveau qu'attraper le vif. Et puis, il ne serait pas mort pour si peu, je l'ai déjà vu tomber de plus haut.

Pour Tom, dont la mort était la plus grande peur, cette manière de penser était inconcevable. Il se demanda comment un être humain pouvait en venir à mettre sa vie en danger aussi facilement.

Peut-être de la même manière qu'un être humain pouvait en venir à rejeter lui-même son essence magique. Ou à la diviser dans un Horcruxe...

Nott et Malefoy parlèrent un moment entre eux après cela. Potter retira sa tenue de Quidditch avant d'annoncer qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller déjeuner maintenant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et, alors que Jedusor emboitait le pas à Potter, il vit Nott lui envoyer un regard qui disait : _vous voyez, pour lui c'est normal._

 **À Suivre...**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Baguettes jumelles

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 18 : Baguettes jumelles**

Au déjeuner, tous les membres de l'A.D. se réunirent avec joie, parlant de tout et de rien. Malefoy se plaignait que son balai avait un problème dans les virages et que c'était à cause de ça que Potter l'avait battu. Hermione était parti sur une théorie magique un peu étrange et Luna renchérissait cette théorie avec tout un tas d'exemples fictifs plus que bizarres. Neville souriait discrètement en écoutant les filles. Et Tom. Tom avait des envies de meurtre...

Nott s'était mis à côté de Potter et passait son temps à lui parler à voix basse. De temps en temps, Potter lui répondait en souriant, ce qui rendait fou Jedusor qui était assis juste en face d'eux. Nott, remarquant apparemment son état, lui lança un regard qui devait signifier : _il est mieux avec moi, qu'avec vous._

Tom dut se retenir d'éclater son verre d'eau sous la rage. Il détestait être ignoré et Potter prêtait plus d'attention à ce Nott qu'à lui, ce qui lui était insupportable.

Il finit quand même par briser son verre, attirant l'attention de Potter. Celui-ci le regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils et, jouant le jeu comme il était de coutume en public, il demanda ;

— Ça ne va pas Thomas ? Tu veux sortir ?

Tom acquiesça sèchement et Harry se leva pour l'accompagner hors de la salle. Tom sentit clairement le regard de Nott les suivre et il fut satisfait en pensant que celui-ci devait être en colère.

Harry, arrivé dans le Hall, se retourna vers Voldemort qui avait toujours l'air sur les nerfs. Sa magie était agitée et ses yeux avaient tourné au rouge comme ils le faisaient chaque fois que Jedusor était en proie à un sentiment particulièrement fort. Harry demanda, perplexe ;

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Jedusor répondit simplement ;

— Oui. Avant de retirer les bouts de verre de sa main lui-même, nettoyant le sang d'un Tergeo rapide, sans baguette.

Harry, voyant cela, lui dit ;

— Tu devrais au moins faire semblant d'utiliser ta baguette pour ça.

Jedusor dit en relevant les yeux ;

— On m'a dit qu'elle avait été détruite pendant la guerre et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller en chercher une autre.

Harry, surpris, dit ;

— Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça mais c'est faux. J'ai récupéré ta baguette après ta mort. Je l'ai laissé au Square Grimmaurd.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jedusor qui demanda avec curiosité ;

— Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruite ?

Potter sembla gêné par la question, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les secouant légèrement, avant de dire ;

— De toute façon, tu aurais fini par l'apprendre et ce n'est pas une information primordiale donc... Si je n'ai pas voulu la détruire, c'est parce que je m'étais dit que si la mienne avait un problème un jour, je pourrais toujours utiliser la tienne étant donné qu'elles sont jumelles.

Harry vit avec appréhension la surprise se changer en satisfaction sur le visage de Jedusor, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire légèrement déséquilibré en répétant ;

— Nos baguettes sont jumelles.

Harry grimaça.

— C'est juste un hasard ; Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore n'a fourni que deux plumes à Ollivander et avec celles-ci, il a fait ta baguette et la mienne.

Harry vit Jedusor dire avec suffisance ;

— Cela n'a aucun rapport avec la chance ou le hasard. D'abord une prophétie, ensuite vous survivez à l'Avada Kedavra, puis vous obtenez la baguette jumelée à la mienne... Soit le destin un humour particulier, soit tout ceci est lié.

Le mot HORCRUXE apparut en signal d'alerte dans l'esprit d'Harry et il secoua la tête avant de frotter sa cicatrice par réflexe. Il dit à Voldemort ;

— Ça n'a pas d'importance que ta baguette et la mienne soient jumelles, ça ne change rien.

Alors qu'Harry avait commencé à marcher dans le Hall dans une tentative inconsciente de fuite, Jedusor le rattrapa et Harry l'entendit dire ;

— Le nombre de personnes possédant des baguettes jumelles est inférieur à un pour-cent, et si cela est si rare, c'est parce qu'une baguette est censée être unique et ne doit pouvoir correspondre qu'à un seul sorcier. Or, vous venez de me dire que vous pouvez très bien utiliser la mienne car elles sont jumelles, c'est donc que nous possédons un lien.

Harry se figea en entendant la fin du discours de Jedusor. Celui-ci commençait déjà à comprendre la situation. Harry essaya de se rassurer en pensant que Jedusor ne savait pas combien d'Horcruxe il avait fait et que celui-ci ne devait même pas avoir songé à la possibilité qu'un être humain puisse un jour faire office d'Horcruxe.

Personne n'était au courant de ce détail horrible. Hermione devait l'avoir deviné et Harry soupçonnait Minerva et Rogue d'être au courant mais autrement, cette information avait été cachée de tous et Jedusor ne devait jamais l'apprendre. Si celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait été son Horcruxe, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

De toute façon, moins Jedusor en savait et mieux ce serait. La connaissance est pouvoir et lui en donner plus qu'il n'en avait déjà n'était pas concevable.

Tom remarqua que Potter semblait avoir des difficultés à garder son calme lorsque les conversations tournaient sur des sujets qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Il soupira légèrement, son but était que Potter lui accorde sa confiance et ce n'était pas en le braquant contre lui qu'il allait l'obtenir.

Il dit, pour essayer d'apaiser le Gryffondor qui, visiblement, souffrait du fait de devoir retenir sa magie ;

— Je n'insisterais pas sur le sujet étant donné qu'il vous indispose, mais je ferais des recherches sur cette histoire de baguettes jumelles. Pourriez-vous me restituer la mienne ou vais-je devoir en acheter une autre ?

Harry, toujours un peu tendu, finit par dire ;

— J'irai te la chercher dès que possible. Je ne pense pas qu'une autre baguette te conviendrait et je veux éviter les incidents magiques.

Tom hocha la tête en accord et en signe de remerciement. Ils marchèrent un moment tous deux dans les couloirs. Harry songea à demander ce qui avait causé la mauvaise humeur de Jedusor mais il décida de ne pas le faire, songeant que la réponse ne le concernait pas. Jedusor était sous sa garde mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait connaître tous les états d'âme du mage noir.

D'ailleurs, le contrat stipulait qu'il avait la garde complète de Jedusor durant toute la scolarité de celui-ci. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était son tuteur jusqu'à ce que Jedusor ait terminé ses études et prouvé qu'il ne désirait pas reprendre ses activités de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jedusor était dépendant de lui, c'était tellement ironique comme situation.

Jamais Voldemort, dans son état normal, n'aurait signé un tel contrat.

 **À Suivre...**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Discussion en fourchelang

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 19 : Discussion en fourchelang**

Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit de nouveau le regard dérangeant de Jedusor sur lui. Il lui envoya un regard interrogatif et légèrement excédé avant que Jedusor ne dise ;

— Je pensais que vous seriez préoccupé par le fait de comprendre comment j'ai ressuscité, pourquoi j'ai perdu mes souvenirs et comment mon Horcruxe est revenu avec moi, mais visiblement j'avais tort.

Harry détailla un petit moment le visage trop parfait de Jedusor. Celui-ci avait un don pour poser des questions de plus en plus précises.

Harry détourna le regard en fixant le plafond en pierre des couloirs de Poudlard et dit sur un ton un peu sombre, malgré lui ;

— Tous les ans c'est la même chose ; je te tue et tu reviens. Au départ je me posais des questions, mais j'ai fini par trouver ça normal. J'aurai beau faire mon possible pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise, tu trouveras toujours un moyen de revenir. C'est comme une boucle sans fin, à croire qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut prendre le pas sur l'autre.

Harry entendit Jedusor répondre en se rapprochant de lui, ce qui le fit se tendre ;

— Je suppose que c'est une réaction normale, bien que le fait que vous soyez lassé par nos rencontres m'attriste. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de prendre le pas sur l'autre, nous pourrions très bien vivre sans avoir à nous entre-tuer.

Un rire sinistre franchit les lèvres d'Harry et il siffla en fourchelang ;

§ Si seulement... Cette histoire te concerne mais tu ne sais plus rien, alors c'est étrange d'en parler avec toi. §

Jedusor répondit dans un sifflement, appréciant le fait que le Survivant ait choisi ce mode de communication.

§ Alors vous devriez m'expliquer tout ce que j'ai su. Je suis désavantagé ; vous me connaissez mieux que moi-même alors que moi, j'ignore tout de vous. Mes seules informations proviennent d'un livre douteux que vous détestez. Racontez-moi la première et la seconde guerre magique. §

Harry ne s'était d'abord pas rendu compte qu'il parlait fourchelang mais à la réponse de Jedusor, il comprit qu'il ne parlait plus anglais. Il continua tout de même à siffler, trouvant plus naturel de parler ainsi.

§ Je ne peux pas. Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il y a des raisons à mon silence. §

Harry, tendu, saisit sa baguette, ne sachant pas comment le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait sa déclaration.

Plus tard, un sifflement bas retentit, sans menace ;

§ Donc, c'est si terrible que ça. Cette prophétie est à l'origine de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il doit y avoir autre chose, quelque chose ayant un rapport avec vous de manière plus précise et plus personnelle qu'une prophétie. §

Harry siffla presque immédiatement ;

§ Tu te trompes. Il n'y a rien de plus. Juste une prophétie, une prophétie à l'origine de tout. §

Un sifflement plus vif retentit et Harry, toujours dos à Jedusor, tint plus fermement sa baguette.

§ Si cette prophétie est si importante alors vous devez me la révéler ! §

Alors que Jedusor terminait ce sifflement, Hermione, Drago, Luna et Neville arrivèrent, apparemment très inquiets. Harry vit ses amis sortir leurs baguettes pour les pointer sur Jedusor.

Un moment tendu s'étendit avant qu'Harry ne range lui-même sa baguette d'un geste apaisant. Il dit, en essayant de parler de nouveau en anglais ;

— Tout va bien, nous étions seulement en train de parler.

Drago grimaça et dit ;

— Vous avez une drôle de manière de seulement parler...

Drago vit Voldemort s'approcher de Potter, et celui-ci, sous le regard empli de méfiance des membres de l'A.D., siffla quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry avant de partir, fuyant apparemment dans un autre endroit du château.

Hermione vit Harry se frotter la nuque, une grimace prenant son visage. Il siffla quelques mots dans le vide avant de relever la tête, sa grimace s'approfondit lorsqu'il vit l'expression de ses amis. Pour essayer de les rassurer, il dit ;

— Je suis capable de le gérer. Il n'y a pas de problème, nous discutions seulement.

Hermione acquiesça mais elle dit tout de même, visiblement inquiète ;

— Tu devrais éviter de rester seul avec lui. Vous parliez fourchelang et d'un point de vue extérieur, la conversation semblait assez... violente. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez et cela ne me plaît pas qu'il soit toujours près de toi, j'ai peur qu'il ne profite de la situation.

Harry se tendit encore plus à cela ; il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Jedusor profitait de chaque occasion pour lui poser des questions et chaque fois, il obtenait de nouvelles informations. Le brun savait qu'il devait éviter le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus possible mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il en était incapable, le simple fait de ne pas avoir Jedusor dans son champ de vision le mettait sur les nerfs. Ce qui était plus que perturbant. Harry se réconfortait en pensant qu'avoir Jedusor près de lui l'aidait simplement à le surveiller.

Hermione finit par dire, stoppant ainsi ses réflexions ;

— Harry, si tu as un souci avec Jedusor, qu'il te menace ou quelque chose comme ça, il faut nous en parler. On s'inquiète pour toi et on sait que tu veux tout gérer tout seul mais si tu as un problème, tu dois nous en parler surtout si ça LE concerne. Si tout va bien, je te propose qu'on se rende au cours d'Études des créatures magiques ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête en emboitant le pas à ses amis. Jedusor lui avait dit qu'il attendrait devant cette salle donc il savait que celui-ci se trouverait là-bas.

Tom commençait à être énervé de ne jamais pouvoir parler avec Harry tranquillement. À chaque fois, les membres de l'A.D. l'empêchaient de discuter avec le brun. Il ne faisait rien de mal, il essayait seulement de comprendre la situation d'Harry et il aurait aussi voulu avoir quelques informations sur la guerre. Ce qui était, à son humble avis, un comportement normal.

Potter possédait des informations sur lui, des informations trop précises pour avoir été confiés par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même mais la véritable question était : comment Harry Potter pouvait connaître autant de choses sur lui ?

Son aversion pour le Quidditch, par exemple. Ce n'était pas le genre d'information qu'on récupérait en se battant contre un mage noir. Et logiquement, Harry et lui avaient cinquante ans d'écart donc, à part pendant la guerre, ils n'avaient eu aucune autre relation.

Alors, comment Potter avait-il pu regrouper toutes ces informations ?

Tom émit l'hypothèse que, peut-être, cela avait un rapport avec son Horcruxe, le carnet. Potter et lui avaient peut-être entretenu une relation amicale avant qu'ils ne se battent. Mais cette théorie lui semblait fausse, il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Comme toujours une information primordiale semblait lui échapper.

Tom décida que, dès ce soir, il ferait des recherches sur les deux guerres magiques ainsi que sur les prophéties en général. Il fallait qu'il détermine plusieurs choses importantes : combien avait-il eu d'Horcruxe, comment Potter avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, qui faisait partie des Mangemorts et que représentaient-ils. Tout cela semblait essentiel. Ses souvenirs étaient importants et il pensait que, peut-être, en lisant des informations sur la guerre, ceux-ci lui reviendraient.

 **À Suivre...**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Cours avec Hagrid

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 20 : Cours avec Hagrid**

Tom n'eut pas à attendre longtemps devant la salle ; il vit rapidement Harry arriver, ses amis sur ses talons. Tom n'aimait pas cette situation, les membres de l'A.D. le voyaient comme une sorte de monstre essayant à tout prix de convertir Potter ou de le tuer. Ce n'était pas le cas. Tom souhaitait simplement se rapprocher d'Harry, et les choses seraient plus faciles entre eux si ce dernier ne devait pas gérer une bande d'amis qui, en plus d'être envahissants, n'avaient pas confiance en lui.

Jedusor comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Harry cachait désespérément ses pouvoirs. Ses amis n'avaient pas confiance en lui, alors il ne leur faisait pas confiance en retour. Tous les membres de l'A.D. appréciaient sincèrement Potter, Tom en était certain, mais il se demandait s'ils appréciaient Harry pour ce qu'il était ou pour ce qu'il représentait. Ils appréciaient ce que Potter leur montrait de lui, le Survivant, un héros de guerre.

En voyant Harry marcher devant le groupe, tendu et raide comme la justice, Tom se fit la réflexion que cette dernière année d'études n'était probablement pas le choix d'Harry, mais plutôt celui des membres de l'A.D. Les huitièmes années essayaient peut-être d'aider Potter mais ils ne faisaient que l'enfoncer un peu plus en prenant des décisions à sa place et en l'empêchant d'être lui-même.

Potter devait se sentir très seul ici. Tom pouvait comprendre cela ; les Serpentards avaient toujours agi ainsi avec lui et cela ne l'avait jamais aidé. En fait, ça n'avait fait que creuser un fossé entre eux.

Harry craquera un jour, autant magiquement que psychologiquement, et à ce moment-là, il commettra des erreurs. Lui avait créé un Horcruxe, allez savoir jusqu'où ira Harry Potter pour essayer d'être le plus longtemps possible quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas.

Tom fut surpris lorsqu'un demi-géant - Rubeus Hagrid, si sa mémoire était exacte - sortit de la salle de classe. Il offrit un sourire édenté à Potter en lui assénant une frappe puissante dans le dos qui, sans pour autant le mettre à terre, le fit vaciller. Apparemment, c'était une manière amicale de saluer pour le demi-géant. Celui-ci annonça avec fierté que le cours se déroulerait dehors et qu'Harry devrait l'assister.

Malefoy et presque la totalité des huitièmes années pâlirent brusquement mais Potter se contenta de soupirer d'un air vaincu. Apparemment, jouer l'assistant du demi-géant était quelque chose qui ne gênait pas plus que cela le Survivant.

Les huitièmes années se rendirent à l'extérieur et Tom put remarquer que même cinquante ans après, Hagrid lui en voulait toujours particulièrement. Le géant lui envoyait toutes les quelques secondes un regard mauvais et dénonciateur. De plus, il accaparait Potter en parlant de créatures magiques à celui-ci.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés près de la forêt interdite, juste à côté de la vieille cabane détruite du gardien de chasse, Hagrid apporta un grand chaudron en acier. Il le plaça face à Potter et dit ;

— Minerva m'a interdit de vous faire étudier de vrais dragons, ce qui est fort dommage, mais grâce à Harry on va pouvoir étudier les différentes espèces de dragons sans danger.

Hagrid se tourna vers Harry en lui souriant et il dit ;

— Minerva m'a dit que tu maîtrisais à la perfection le Draconifors. Donc, j'aimerais que tu le lances sur ce chaudron pour en faire disons... Un Pansedefer ukrainien ! Voilà, excellente idée, c'est un magnifique dragon, le Pansedefer ukrainien.

Alors que les Serpentard de huitièmes années se concertaient pour créer un bouclier anti-Potter-catastrophe, Harry dit à Hagrid, peu sûr de la validité de cette idée ;

— Je crains que cela ne soit pas une bonne idée, je maîtrise le sort mais le dragon aura sa taille réelle et le comportement d'un véritable Pansedefer ukrainien. Il sera incontrôlable.

Hagrid sembla très déçu par cette déclaration ce qui força Harry à ajouter ;

— Je peux quand même essayer d'en faire un miniature...

Hagrid reprit du poil de la bête et encouragea Harry à exécuter le sort. Finalement les choses se passèrent plutôt bien, le dragon ne fit qu'un mètre dix et les élèves purent l'étudier sans incident.

Tom dut être le seul à remarquer à quel point Harry avait des difficultés à contrôler le sort pour réduire sa puissance. Si le brun perdait le contrôle quelques secondes, le dragon reprendrait sa taille naturelle et ce serait une catastrophe. Mais Harry ne fléchit pas et garda sa magie stable durant tout le cours.

À la fin de celui-ci, le brun semblait à bout de souffle et plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, mais la plupart des élèves étant, soit encore absorbés par le cours, soit plus intéressés par leurs futurs repas, ne le remarquèrent pas.

Harry était fatigué et avait bien failli laisser sa magie reprendre sa puissance naturelle à plusieurs reprises, mais il avait réussi à la brider de manière à ne laisser que la quantité nécessaire pour la version réduite de ce sortilège.

Maintenant, il aurait bien voulu relâcher un peu la pression mais, encore une fois, cela n'était pas possible. Si les huitièmes années s'en rendaient compte, ils seraient inquiets et effrayés, alors Harry décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Néanmoins, Harry eut envie de maudire Jedusor quand celui-ci lui dit ;

— Vous devriez peut-être aller vous reposer ou, au moins, trouver un endroit où vous pourriez vous détendre.

— Je vais très bien, répliqua Harry, et sa magie s'agita autour de lui, contredisant ses mots.

Jedusor dit, se plaçant près d'Harry qui suivait de loin le groupe qui se rendait à la Grande Salle.

— Ce que vous faites est dangereux, autant pour vous que pour votre entourage. Si vous vous bridez en permanence, vous finirez par perdre le contrôle.

Potter siffla, agressif, n'aimant apparemment pas que Tom lui parle de cette manière ;

§ Cela ne te concerne pas. Garde tes conseils, Jedusor. Si c'est pour finir comme toi, je m'en passerais. §

Potter s'échappa et dit à Hermione et Drago devant ;

— Je rentre. Occupez-vous de Thomas et s'il y a un problème, envoyez-moi un Patronus.

Jedusor savait qu'aborder le sujet serait difficile ; Potter rejetait la situation en bloc. Tout comme sa magie. Il ne voulait pas en parler car il n'acceptait pas le fait que ce soit réel. Il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, il était trop puissant et refusait d'essayer d'apprendre à maîtriser cette puissance. Il préférait la brider et l'ignorer.

Tom aurait pu être vexé par le commentaire d'Harry mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il savait qu'en abordant le sujet, Potter réagirait violemment.

Éviter ce sujet pour le moment semblait être une bonne idée, au moins jusqu'à ce que Potter lui fasse un minimum confiance.

Tom préférait attendre, lui aussi, d'en savoir plus sur la prophétie et la guerre avant d'essayer d'aider Harry.

 **À Suivre...**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Entraînement nocturne

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 21 : Entraînement nocturne**

Le dîner en compagnie des huitièmes années ne fut pas agréable. Tom ne s'intéressait à aucune des personnes présentes ici. Sans Potter, ce genre de repas n'avait plus aucun intérêt et même récupérer discrètement des informations à droite à gauche n'était pas amusant.

Potter lui aurait envoyé un regard noir et aurait passé le reste du repas à le surveiller étroitement mais là, personne n'osait ni le réprimander, ni lui adresser la parole. Quand Potter était absent, les membres de l'A.D. perdaient une grande partie de leur confiance ; ils devenaient fragiles, manipulables et ennuyeux.

Si Jedusor n'avait pas remarqué le regard insistant de la directrice et du sous-directeur, il aurait peut-être profité de la situation en essayant d'extorquer des informations sur la prophétie à Hermione Granger. Celle-ci semblait connaître pas mal de choses sur la seconde guerre magique et d'après ce que Tom avait pu réunir comme informations, elle avait combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter tandis que Malefoy avait voyagé entre les deux camps en tant qu'espion.

Quand ils retournèrent à la Salle sur Demande, Drago ne fut pas surpris de voir celle-ci vide alors que l'on pouvait entendre des éclats de sorts magiques s'entrechoquer non loin. Harry était dans la salle d'entraînement, et le déranger lorsqu'il était énervé n'était pas quelque chose que Drago souhaitait faire.

Donc, sur un commun accord, les membres de l'A.D. s'installèrent dans la salle commune ou dans la bibliothèque pour discuter ou faire leur devoir, ignorant la salle d'entraînement d'où des bruits fracassants résonnaient jusque dans la salle commune.

Jedusor, qui se retrouva dans la bibliothèque à consulter plusieurs livres d'Histoire de la magie en espérant que l'un d'entre eux ait des informations précises et véridiques, était plus ou moins surveillé par Drago Malefoy qui se contentait de le suivre sans rien dire.

— Qu'est-il entrain de faire exactement ? Demanda Tom en entendant un grincement strident venant de la salle d'entraînement.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

— La dernière fois que je l'ai vu s'entraîner, il avait convoqué une dizaine de répliques parfaites de Mangemorts et il les réduisait en cendres. Il a aussi décidé de se mettre à l'escrime durant les vacances ; il veut pouvoir manier l'épée de Godric Gryffondor correctement.

Jedusor acquiesça silencieusement. Il s'était douté que Potter était doué en duel, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement vu le passif de celui-ci. Potter se servait apparemment aussi de ces entraînements pour évacuer le surplus magique et récupérer un minimum de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs constamment inhibés. Peut-être relâchait-il aussi les brides en duel.

Tom eut envie de provoquer Potter en duel pour avoir le plaisir de voir ce que celui-ci valait dans un véritable combat. Mais, provoquer Harry dans les circonstances actuelles et sans baguette magique, n'était pas faisable. Tom était heureux que celle-ci n'ait pas été détruite ; sa baguette était le premier objet magique qu'il avait eue entre les mains, elle comptait énormément pour lui et il ne se sentait pas capable de la remplacer.

Harry sortit très tard de la salle d'entraînement. Il était pratiquement trois heures du matin et Harry, épuisé et trempé de sueur, avait retiré sa chemise et s'apprêtait à prendre une douche bien chaude pour récupérer. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux après cette séance d'entraînement. Plus calme et surtout, sa magie était revenue à un niveau beaucoup plus stable, ce qui était agréable et plus qu'appréciable. Harry était détendu et, se pensant seul à cette heure-ci, ne se gêna pas pour se balader torse nu dans la salle commune.

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul et lança un sortilège de bouclier plus que puissant lorsqu'il remarqua un mouvement. Il sut très vite de quoi, et surtout de qui, il s'agissait. Il grogna.

— Jedusor. Tu essaies de te faire tuer ?

Jedusor était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil près des tables de la salle commune. Des livres étaient près de lui mais, avant que Harry n'invoque le bouclier, la salle était plongée dans le noir donc, soit Jedusor voyait dans le noir, soit celui-ci n'était pas en train de lire.

Harry se rendit compte du fait qu'il était torse nu et complètement trempé de sueur quand les yeux rouges de Jedusor firent deux fois l'aller-retour entre son torse et ses yeux.

Harry se rappela des vilaines cicatrices qu'il portait sur le corps et, au lieu d'engueuler Jedusor sur ses manies plus que flippantes de lire seul dans le noir, il s'éclipsa vers la salle de bains sans un mot.

Quand Harry ressortit de la salle de bains, portant cette fois une robe de sorcier qu'il aimait bien mettre après ses entraînements, il vit Jedusor et, cette fois-ci, la lumière de la cheminée allumée éclairait une partie de la salle commune et Jedusor semblait réellement en train de lire.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait ignorer Jedusor et faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ou trouver un autre endroit pour se reposer, étant donné que Jedusor semblait vouloir rester ici. Harry décida finalement que, Voldemort ou pas, il allait se reposer tranquillement dans le canapé se trouvant juste à côté de la cheminée. Il s'y installa de dos, fermant les yeux dans le but de se reposer tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'endormirait pas.

Peu de temps après, il entendit un bruit et il ouvrit un œil pour voir Jedusor prendre place sur un fauteuil beaucoup trop proche du canapé au goût d'Harry. Il s'apprêtait à faire remarquer à Jedusor que la bibliothèque était plus appropriée pour lire quand celui-ci se mit à réciter le premier chapitre de l'histoire de la guerre gobeline, un livre traitant du sujet entre les mains.

Harry bâilla à peine trois minutes après que Jedusor ait commencé et dit ;

— Arrête de lire ça à voix haute, c'est terriblement ennuyant.

Jedusor augmenta légèrement le volume de sa voix et Harry fut persuadé que plus il parlait, plus celle-ci ressemblait à celle de Binns. Une véritable berceuse tellement le tout était monocorde. Harry lutta contre l'envie de dormir un bon quart d'heure mais, ne pouvant rien faire contre la guerre gobeline, s'endormit tout de même, vaincu par le troisième chapitre qu'il savait terriblement long.

Jedusor stoppa sa lecture dès qu'il sentit Harry s'endormir. Il dit à la personne qui, il le sentait, les espionnait depuis qu'Harry avait fini son entraînement ;

— Il est épuisé, il avait besoin de dormir.

Nott sortit de l'endroit où il était caché.

— Je sais que le contrat que vous avez signé vous empêche de lui faire du mal dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance. Vous le regardez comme si vous alliez lui sauter dessus en permanence, votre comportement à son égard est plus qu'incorrect.

Jedusor répondit à Nott en lançant un long regard à la forme endormie d'Harry dont la magie commençait déjà à s'échapper en bribes multicolores.

— C'est lui qui se balade à moitié nu à trois heures du matin et c'est moi qui me comporte de manière incorrecte ?

Nott émit un bruit similaire à un sifflement de rage avant de dire ;

— Il vous fait trop confiance. Il s'endort dans la même pièce que vous alors qu'il refuse de dormir dans le dortoir avec tous les autres huitièmes années.

Jedusor releva un sourcil avant de dire, un sourire léger aux coins des lèvres ;

— Vous êtes jaloux qu'inconsciemment, il se sente plus à l'aise avec moi qu'avec vous.

Nott fut visiblement très énervé par ce commentaire. Il fit un pas en avant mais Tom dit, mortellement calme ;

— Si vous le réveillez vous aurez de nombreux problèmes, vous pouvez me croire... Si nous faisons le moindre mouvement brusque, vous savez comme moi qu'il se réveillera. Et si cela arrive, vous en paierez le prix...

Nott pâlit et recula d'un pas. Il finit par sortir sa baguette puis s'assit sur le sol, décidant de surveiller tout de même la situation.

Tom, satisfait que l'insecte qu'était Theodore Nott arrête de tourner autour d'Harry, se réinstalla confortablement et reprit la lecture du livre qu'il avait trouvé sur la première guerre magique.

Une description des Mangemorts et de leurs activités y figurait et Tom apprit pas mal de choses sur les partisans que son homologue avait réunis, notamment le fait que Severus Rogue avait été un espion durant la première et la seconde guerre magique.

Tom passa donc le reste de la nuit à se dire que Rogue devait avoir beaucoup d'informations sur les deux camps de la guerre et peut-être même le contenu de la prophétie et si c'était le cas, Tom devait trouver un moyen d'apprendre celle-ci. Potter ne la lui révélerait pas mais d'autres personnes ayant combattu ou, encore mieux, espionnées durant cette guerre la connaissaient sûrement. Tom n'avait plus qu'à découvrir qui, ainsi qu'un point de pression pour pouvoir récupérer l'information ; soit par chantage, soit par manipulation.

 **À Suivre..** **.**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Pensées transparentes

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 _Bonsoir ! C'est avec ce chapitre que notre troisième semaine de publication s'achève. Les chapitres de cette semaine, bien que légèrement plus longs que ceux de la semaine précédente étaient des chapitres plutôt calmes, les événements s'y sont déroulés sans bouleversement, les prochains chapitres s'annoncent beaucoup plus mouvementés, ce seront les derniers chapitres de l'introduction avant que l'on rentre réellement dans l'intrigue de l'histoire. Je profite de ce bilan pour préciser que DISSEMBLANCE est encore en cours d'écriture, j'ai déjà 80 chapitres en réserve mais je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire l'histoire. Malgré ça, j'espère prendre assez d'avance pour garder un rythme de publication soutenu._

 _D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je vois le nombre de vues et de visiteurs de ma fanfiction augmenter de jour en jour, ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! Cela signifie que de plus en plus de lecteurs suivent les publications. Cette semaine 11 lecteurs et lectrices m'ont laissé des reviews et j'ai reçu en tout 17 reviews, comme la semaine dernière. Je tiens à remercier Pouika qui m'a laissé un petit mot tous les jours cette semaine ! Cela m'encourage beaucoup et je profite de l'occasion pour encourager ceux qui n'osent pas, ne prennent pas le temps ou ne trouvent pas utile de le faire ; à me laisser un commentaire, sachez que c'est la seule trace concrète que je peux obtenir de votre passage ici. J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis, vos réactions, même si ce n'est que pour me dire que vous avez lu le chapitre et qu'il vous plaît ou au contraire pas du tout, c'est important pour moi. Sans avis, j'ai parfois l'impression de publier dans le vide._

 _En tout cas, je remercie infiniment ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de le faire cette semaine ! :D Je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre 22, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

⁂

 **Chapitre 22 : Pensées transparentes**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, saisissant sa baguette par réflexe. Il vit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Theodore Nott face à lui, une baguette à la main. Harry sentit aussi la présence de Tom Jedusor et, en se retournant, il trouva celui-ci toujours assis sur le fauteuil d'hier. Il resta perplexe en voyant que Tom lançait des regards meurtriers à Theodore. Harry demanda ;

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry vit Nott reculer de quelques pas alors que Jedusor répondait.

— Rien, Nott a seulement trébuché dans les escaliers puis à atterrit ici, vous réveillant par la même occasion.

Jedusor mentait, Harry en était certain. Tom Jedusor jouait peut-être extrêmement bien la comédie mais Harry savait qu'en cet instant, celui-ci mentait. Harry tourna donc son regard vers Theodore, lui demandant silencieusement la vérité, mais Nott se contenta de s'excuser puis il s'éclipsa vers la salle des douches. Harry, toujours perplexe, finit par ranger sa baguette et se rasseoir.

Il soupira en s'installant plus confortablement. Malgré son réveil brusque, le fait de dormir un peu lui avait fait du bien et sa magie était tout à fait contrôlable ce matin. Harry se sentait donc beaucoup plus détendu.

Il entendit Tom lui demander sur sa droite ;

— Bien dormi ?

Harry se souvint tout à coup du stratagème Serpentard qu'avait utilisé celui-ci pour le faire dormir. Il grimaça en répondant ;

— Oui, mais ne recommence pas. J'aime être conscient de mon entourage.

— Vous n'étiez pas en danger. Je ne vous ai rien fait, cela vous prouve que je ne compte pas vous faire de mal, répondit Jedusor.

Harry soupira de nouveau et, pour faire comprendre à Jedusor ce qu'il ressentait, il demanda ;

— Cela ne te gênerait pas de t'endormir dans la même pièce que quelqu'un qui a essayé à plusieurs reprises de te tuer ?

Harry vit Tom pencher la tête sur le côté en souriant très légèrement.

— Si c'est de vous qu'il est question, alors cela ne me dérangerait pas...

Harry grogna à cette réponse. Jedusor pouvait être tellement énervant lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur. Il se leva et décida d'aller enfiler son uniforme ; s'éloigner de Tom un moment semblait être une bonne idée.

Il salua Neville et Drago qu'il croisa sur le chemin et, après avoir enfilé son uniforme, il passa un moment avec les filles qui lui rappelèrent qu'aujourd'hui, non seulement ils avaient le cours de Botanique mais aussi celui de potions, ce qui fit grimacer Harry. Rogue serait peut-être moins intransigeant maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de jouer les agents doubles mais Harry n'aimait pas cette matière, c'était plus fort que lui. Néanmoins, sécher le cours était tout, sauf une bonne idée. Rogue le mettrait en colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année et l'activité "nettoyer des chaudrons" n'était pas prévue dans son programme.

Harry remarqua que Nott évitait Jedusor par tous les moyens et cela renforça sa conviction ; Jedusor avait menti, quelque chose c'était passé pendant qu'il dormait. Quelque chose qui faisait que Nott craignait Jedusor alors que, normalement, Theodore n'était pas du genre à créer des histoires. Harry décida de laisser couler pour voir si cela s'arrangeait. Mais si cela ne changeait pas, alors il prendrait Nott à part pour lui demander ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Très vite, l'heure du petit déjeuner arriva et Harry ne dit rien lorsque Tom s'assit juste à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ; il préférait que Tom soit à côté de lui, cela le rassurait et lui permettait de garder un œil sur le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui demanda à voix basse ;

— J'aurais aimé savoir quand je pourrais récupérer ma baguette ?

Harry, un peu surpris par la question, finit par se dire que celle-ci était normale. Lui aussi, à la place de Tom, aurait voulu récupérer sa baguette rapidement car elle lui manquerait probablement beaucoup. Il répondit presque immédiatement ;

— Tu n'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui étant donné qu'on a seulement Botanique et Potions mais je demanderais l'autorisation d'aller la chercher demain après-midi.

Jedusor acquiesça puis demanda ;

— Pourrais-je venir avec vous ? J'ai le pressentiment que je dois la récupérer moi-même. Elle a toujours été très importante pour moi.

Harry, surpris par la demande, laissa un silence s'étendre. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'emmener Jedusor avec lui. Il finit par dire ;

— Nous verrons bien. Si la directrice accepte, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais de me suivre.

Tom Jedusor eut l'air satisfait même si Harry, lui, doutait encore de sa décision. Quelque chose lui disait que récupérer cette baguette avec Jedusor n'allait pas se passer comme prévu.

Suite à cet échange, Tom passa une partie du petit déjeuner à observer discrètement Severus Rogue. Il était toujours convaincu que celui-ci détenait des informations importantes sur la guerre, comme le contenu de la prophétie ou même comment Harry avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra. Peut-être connaissait-il aussi le nombre d'Horcruxe que son homologue Seigneur des Ténèbres avait conçu.

Tom ne passa pas trop de temps à l'observer, ne pouvant pas se désintéresser trop longtemps de ce que disait Potter. Celui-ci parlait peu mais Tom appréciait les conversations qu'il créait à table ainsi que les réactions de son entourage.

Les membres de l'A.D. appréhendaient apparemment le cours de potions et Malefoy avait innocemment dit que, s'ils mettaient Londubat et Potter ensemble, ils seraient sûrs de perdre une centaine de points de maison d'un coup. Tom demanda à voix haute jouant - plus ou moins - le rôle de Thomas Gaunt ;

— Potter est mauvais en potions ?

Malefoy eut immédiatement l'air amusé par la question et répondit en souriant ;

— Pire que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. C'est la seule matière où il est incapable d'obtenir un Optimal.

Potter répondit, se défendant sans attendre ;

— Je suis parfaitement capable d'obtenir un Optimal.

Malefoy secoua négativement la tête en chuchotant ;

— Seulement si tu triches.

Granger dit à côté de lui, sa voix couvrant le murmure de Malefoy ;

— Si tu arrives à rester concentré, tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Après le petit déjeuner, les huitièmes années se rendirent immédiatement au cours de Botanique qui se déroulait dans les serres de Poudlard.

 **À Suivre...**

 _Ce chapitre est un chapitre assez court, il sert principalement de transition, tout y est encore très calme et cela détaille et approfondit un peu le quotidien de nos amis à Poudlard. Cela ne va pas durer ! XD La suite va bousculer tout cela et bientôt Harry sera confronté à des épreuves bien plus difficiles que de seulement surveiller Tom dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. ;)_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Cours de Botanique

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 23 : Cours de Botanique**

Harry devait avouer que la Botanique, ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette matière contrairement à Neville qui, lui, semblait très intéressé par tout ce que disait Chourave.

Il se détourna donc rapidement du cours et, sans savoir pourquoi, ses yeux se mirent à chercher Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci avait l'air de prendre des notes mais Merlin seul savait ce qu'il écrivait vraiment sur le petit carnet qu'il avait entre les mains, et Harry doutait fortement que cela ait un rapport direct avec le cours.

Peut-être montait-il un plan digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Harry secoua la tête, conscient du fait qu'il était paranoïaque. Jedusor prenait seulement des notes. Harry essayait de voir celui-ci comme un étudiant normal mais cela lui était impossible.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans les couloirs hier lui revint en mémoire et les mots de Jedusor résonnèrent dans son esprit ; leurs baguettes étaient jumelles et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la chance ou le hasard. Harry ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec le monstre qui avait tué ses parents mais Jedusor avait probablement raison. Harry Potter ne pouvait plus nier ; ils devaient avoir un lien.

Ce lien ne pouvait pas seulement être la prophétie, et cela expliquerait probablement leurs points communs. Jedusor avait raison ; il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus précis, de plus personnel. Autrement, pourquoi la prophétie l'aurait désigné lui et pas un autre ?

Tom avait raison de penser que cela ne pouvait pas être dû au hasard ou à la chance ; c'était bien trop réel pour que ce soit le cas. Mais comment expliquer cela autrement ? Pourquoi cette prophétie ? Y avait-il seulement une raison à la prophétie ? Celle-ci était responsable de beaucoup de choses mais quelque chose était-il responsable de la prophétie ? À part le destin, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas Neville ?

Harry s'en voulut un peu de penser ça, il ne souhaitait pas de mal à Neville mais il s'était demandé de nombreuses fois pourquoi cette prophétie avait été dite et ce qui faisait qu'elle le concernait lui et pas un autre. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Pouvait-on en conclure que la prophétie était réalisée ? Harry en doutait ; Jedusor était ou sera Voldemort et par conséquent, la prophétie était toujours d'actualité. Donc, la conclusion serait qu'ils avaient un lien avant que la prophétie n'ait été prononcée, avant même qu'il ne naisse.

Harry refusait cette possibilité, il ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec Jedusor alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, ce n'était pas possible. Quelle sorte de lien pouvait être là avant la naissance ? Des possibilités effleurèrent l'esprit d'Harry mais il les refusa toutes. Elles lui semblaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ne surtout pas envisager cette possibilité. Il craignait qu'il y ait véritablement un lien, encore plus malsain et personnel qu'un Horcruxe, et il ne voulait surtout ni le connaître, ni l'envisager.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas la priorité actuelle, il y avait plus urgent. La priorité était de savoir comment Jedusor avait réussi à ressusciter plus jeune, sans souvenirs et avec son premier Horcruxe. C'était surtout l'Horcruxe qui posait problème, comment un Horcruxe détruit depuis plusieurs années avait-il pu refaire surface ? Cela avait probablement un rapport avec la perte de mémoire et la résurrection de Jedusor.

Harry, plongé dans ses réflexions, se rendit compte seulement après un petit moment que quelqu'un le fixait. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour voir le visage de Jedusor, il sentait le poids de son regard et cela suffisait.

Peut-être que Jedusor avait quelques souvenirs lui permettant de comprendre comment il était revenu et que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec la réapparition de son Horcruxe. Jedusor avait peut-être fait du carnet quelque chose de plus que seulement un Horcruxe. Une sorte de dernier recours. Mais, si c'était le cas, comment avait-il pu utiliser le carnet si celui-ci avait été détruit ? Et dans ce cas-là, Jedusor savait très bien comment il avait ressuscité, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas.

La possibilité que Jedusor ait des souvenirs lui permettant de connaître la cause de sa résurrection n'était pas exclue. Harry prit la décision de poser la question directement à Tom pour voir comment celui-ci réagirait.

Il releva le regard quand il sentit la magie de Jedusor venir à sa rencontre, comme une sorte de caresse. Il frissonna et envoya un regard courroucé au mage noir. Celui-ci le faisait exprès pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Jedusor voulait toujours son attention et ça, Harry l'avait compris depuis un moment, puisque Voldemort aussi avait ce trait de caractère.

Il ne supportait pas le fait d'être ignoré, surtout pas par lui. Jedusor voulait être le centre de son attention en permanence et... c'était le cas.

Jedusor répondit à son regard noir par un sourire satisfait et Harry dut se retenir de maudire cet être insupportable. Jedusor se remit à griffonner sur son bloc note, ne donnant aucune explication à son comportement, ce qui énerva Harry qui se demanda si le mage noir le faisait exprès seulement parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Ce cours, terriblement long et ennuyeux, se termina enfin et Harry vint à la rencontre de Jedusor. Il lui dit d'un coup ;

— J'ai une question à te poser, suis-moi deux minutes.

Jedusor n'opposa aucune résistance, il semblait en fait plutôt intéressé. Ils se rendirent dans les couloirs adjacents à la salle de cours. Harry s'apprêtait à demander à Jedusor quels étaient précisément ses derniers souvenirs lorsque, en face d'eux, Minerva McGonagall fit son apparition. Elle avait l'air un peu stressée et dit rapidement ;

— Harry, j'aimerais que tu me suives jusqu'à mon bureau, il y a quelque chose que je me dois de te dire.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pensait avoir déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça avec sa magie incontrôlable et Lord Jedusor, Seigneur des Ténèbres, à surveiller en permanence. Il suivit néanmoins la directrice.

Le Gryffondor lança un regard au Serpentard et vit qu'apparemment, celui-ci était bien décidé à les accompagner. Harry ne le dissuada même pas, n'ayant pas envie de le laisser se balader dans Poudlard sans surveillance.

 **À Suivre...**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Descente aux enfers

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 24 : Descente aux enfers**

Arrivés dans le bureau directorial, Minerva les fit s'asseoir. Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur à Jedusor puis son regard revint sur Harry qui se sentit obligé de se prononcer sur la présence de Tom.

— Cela ne me dérange pas.

Minerva soupira et Harry vit Jedusor prendre le fauteuil près du sien. La directrice eut du mal à commencer à parler, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer. Harry dit alors, décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'il parle ;

— Il y a un problème et cela me concerne.

Ce n'était pas une question, seulement une affirmation. Pourtant, la directrice, contrairement à Dumbledore, ne lui proposa aucune boisson et ne tourna pas autour de l'Hippogriffe et répondit clairement ;

— J'ai reçu un courrier officiel de l'école de magie Ilvermorny aujourd'hui.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ilvermorny était une école magique américaine, Poudlard et elle n'avait aucun lien. Minerva continua ;

— Cette année, le tournoi des trois sorciers était à nouveau organisé entre Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard mais j'ai refusé l'invitation. L'école avait déjà beaucoup subi et je voulais que les élèves puissent prendre du repos. Donc, le directeur d'Ilvermorny a sauté sur l'occasion. Il veut depuis longtemps participer à ce tournoi pour prouver à l'Europe que l'Amérique possède, elle aussi, de bons sorciers.

La directrice fit une pause et Harry sentit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Pas lui plaire du tout.

— Les règles ancestrales et officielles du tournoi des trois sorciers veulent que le champion de la précédente compétition - s'il est toujours en vie - participe au tournoi. La dernière fois, ça ne pouvait être le cas étant donné que le champion était mort mais cette fois-ci, Ilvermorny insiste pour que la tradition soit respectée. Le ministère approuve et, étant donné que les champions sont liés au tournoi par un contrat magique, tu dois-

Harry se releva avec brutalité de son fauteuil et, claquant ses deux mains fortement sur le bureau, siffla ;

§ C'est absolument HORS DE QUESTION ! §

Tom vit la directrice pâlir et avoir un mouvement de recul purement instinctif. Elle avait raison ; Potter était en colère et c'était réellement effrayant. Les objets de la salle se mirent en lévitation alors que la structure en bois des étagères craquelait.

Potter s'écarta du bureau et siffla de nouveau ;

§ Je me fiche que le ministère le veuille ou qu'Ilvermorny insiste. C'est NON ! §

Jedusor comprit que Potter était actuellement incapable de s'exprimer autrement qu'en fourchelang. Cela lui arrivait aussi parfois lorsqu'il s'énervait et qu'il perdait le contrôle. Le fourchelang était une langue bien plus instinctive que l'anglais.

Il avait également conscience qu'un mouvement brusque de sa part serait mal interprété dans la situation actuelle, il se contenta donc de fixer les yeux absolument renversants de Potter. Même dans cette situation, Harry bridait sa magie et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, même si cela devait être extrêmement douloureux.

Tom ne sachant que faire, traduisit à la directrice le peu de mots qu'Harry avait dit et apparemment, le fait d'entendre Tom parler l'anglais et non le fourchelang permit à Harry de maîtriser à nouveau ses mots.

Toujours debout et visiblement sur les nerfs, il passa une main sur son visage en poussant un gémissement de douleur rauque. Il finit par dire dans un anglais froid et dénué de toute émotion ;

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Vous n'avez qu'à refuser, inventez une excuse ou dites la vérité ; que je suis coincé ici avec Voldemort et que, par conséquent, il m'est impossible de participer à un tournoi mortel à l'autre bout du monde. Ce n'est pas mon problème, je n'ai jamais voulu participer à ce tournoi et je me fiche d'être le champion.

Blême, la directrice dit faiblement ;

— Je ne peux pas, Harry. Le ministère a accepté et je ne peux rien y faire, tu es lié à ce tournoi par contrat et les règles sont claires : le champion doit participer aux épreuves avec les trois autres sorciers. Nous n'avons rien pu faire lorsque ton nom est sorti de la coupe et maintenant, nous sommes dans la même situation. C'est la règle.

Tom se serait probablement tu s'il avait été la directrice car le regard que lui lança Potter après cela était un parfait mélange entre celui de la trahison et de la haine.

Tom, qui avait appréhendé la réaction d'Harry, fut surpris de voir les objets en lévitation se reposer lentement sur le sol. Potter avait baissé la tête et son aura magique diminuait pour revenir à un état de totale inhibition. Plus aucune parcelle de magie ne flottait autour d'Harry et c'était probablement plus effrayant que si la salle tout entière avait explosé.

Potter avait réussi l'exploit macabre d'inhiber complètement sa magie. Verrouillée au plus profond de son âme, celle-ci n'était absolument plus visible et Tom peinait même à la sentir. Potter dit d'un ton glacial ;

— Très bien. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, pourquoi l'aurai-je aujourd'hui ? Je participerai à ce tournoi. Mais Jedusor est sous ma garde et il est absolument hors de question qu'il reste ici sans surveillance pendant mon absence. Il viendra avec moi.

Potter fit volte-face et, juste avant de descendre les marches, dans l'encadrement de la porte, il dit et sa voix parut plus froide encore ;

— Au final, tout s'arrange pour vous. Je pars et j'emmène avec moi la seule personne menaçant l'équilibre de cette école. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez professeur ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera loin de votre école et de vos élèves et, en prime, j'irais risquer ma vie dans un autre pays que le vôtre. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, n'est-ce pas ? Ou, peut-être, aviez-vous seulement bien prévu votre coup. Vous avez appris du meilleur, non ?

Puis, Potter disparut alors que la directrice éclatait en sanglots. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Tom pour comprendre tout ce qu'avait sous-entendu Potter ; la directrice savait que le tournoi des trois sorciers allait avoir lieu cette année, elle connaissait les règles et savait parfaitement que Potter allait devoir y participer.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de le garder à Poudlard à la seule condition que Potter le surveille. Elle savait qu'Harry finirait par accepter et, qu'après cela, celui-ci ne voudrait pas le laisser à Poudlard sans surveillance et qu'il l'emmènerait donc forcément avec lui en Amérique. Elle se débarrassait ainsi de lui tout en protégeant Poudlard.

Tom se leva face à la directrice, dégoûté, puis un flash lui vint : vous avez appris du meilleur, non ?

Il émit un rire sinistre en prononçant lentement sa phrase ;

— Vous ne devriez pas pleurer, madame la directrice, c'était pour le plus Grand Bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'envie de tuer la vieille femme lui prit à la gorge. Il avait toujours détesté Dumbledore et voir que celui-ci, cinquante ans plus tard, avait toujours une telle influence, même après sa mort, le dégoûtait. Il se força à quitter le bureau sans faire aucun geste regrettable. Il savait que, bien que Potter soit en colère contre la directrice, celui-ci ne cautionnerait pas pour autant un meurtre.

Tom comprenait la rage d'Harry et savait que rejoindre celui-ci n'était pas envisageable. De plus, il était, lui aussi, assez énervé. La directrice traitait Potter comme une sorte d'outil pour protéger Poudlard et il ne supportait pas cela. Il était le seul à avoir un droit sur Potter et personne n'avait l'autorisation de se servir de celui-ci. Encore moins comme un outil. Harry Potter était bien plus que ça et, en le faisant souffrir, Tom se sentait comme si on venait de l'insulter.

Il parcourut les couloirs du château un long moment, ignorant les regards des autres étudiants. Lorsqu'il retrouva un minimum de calme, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque ; faire des recherches sur le tournoi des trois sorciers semblait nécessaire. Tom savait que Potter y avait participé en quatrième année et que, la même année, Voldemort avait ressuscité et la guerre avait repris peu après cela mais sinon, il ignorait pas mal de choses sur ce tournoi.

Après s'être installé dans la bibliothèque et fait plusieurs recherches, il en vint à la conclusion que le tournoi des trois sorciers était un évènement traditionnel très dangereux qui avait été annulé à cause du taux trop élevé de mortalité des participants, mais que les différentes écoles magiques s'étaient mises d'accord pour le légaliser de nouveau en 1994. Et effectivement, Potter était le dernier champion et donc, en tant que tel, il devait participer à l'évènement si l'école qui organisait le tournoi le souhaitait. Ici, Ilvermorny.

Jedusor ayant retrouvé son calme, pensa de manière rationnelle que ce tournoi, bien que dangereux, était une opportunité. Harry allait devoir y aller accompagné d'un adulte possédant déjà tous ses diplômes. Et Potter étant son tuteur officieux, Tom se devait de les accompagner.

Harry serait donc séparé des membres de l'A.D. et Tom pensait que c'était une bonne chose. L'A.D. freinait Potter et le contraignait à cacher ses pouvoirs. Si celui-ci s'éloignait d'eux, Tom pourrait gagner sa confiance plus facilement et l'aider à débrider correctement ses pouvoirs.

Le Gryffondor courrait à sa perte en continuant ainsi. Le gémissement de douleur qu'il avait entendu franchir les lèvres d'Harry lui revint en mémoire et Tom referma son livre dans un claquement sec, décidant qu'il devait agir rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne laisserait pas Potter se tuer.

 **À Suivre...**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Le soutien de Severus

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 25 : Le soutien de Severus**

Harry, fou de rage, s'était réfugié dans la Tour d'astronomie. Ils se servaient de lui. Tous, tout le temps. Il n'était qu'une arme pour eux, un putain d'objet vivant, seulement bon à tuer. Dumbledore, puis McGonagall ; à croire que tous les directeurs de Poudlard ne souhaitaient que de se servir de lui pour l'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque trahison. Il avait tout fait pour eux ! Jusqu'à lancer lui-même le pire des sorts impardonnables...

Il pourrait rejeter la faute sur Jedusor. Après tout, c'était la faute de Voldemort s'il avait participé à ce tournoi en premier lieu, mais il n'y arrivait même pas. Minerva l'avait manipulé exactement comme Dumbledore l'avait fait pour la prophétie, pour les reliques de la mort, pour tout...

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, refusant de pleurer, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine alors que son dos était appuyé contre la rambarde donnant sur le vide. Ce vide où avait disparu Dumbledore, tué par Rogue. Mais ça aussi ce n'était qu'une autre manipulation, un stratagème pour garder un atout dans son jeu...

Il ne voulait pas aller à Ilvermorny. Il ne voulait pas participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. Il ne voulait pas de cette puissance qu'il s'efforçait de restreindre. Il ne voulait pas de Voldemort. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais les Dursley lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était un monstre et qu'il arrivait toujours des choses affreuses au vilain monstre sous l'escalier.

Un monstre... Il pouvait bien jeter la pierre à Jedusor ; il ne valait pas mieux que lui... Il avait tellement eu envie de blesser McGonagall, tellement envie de se venger pour toutes ses injustices... Il l'aurait certainement fait si Jedusor n'avait pas été là.

C'était ironique, mais la présence de Voldemort à ce moment-là lui avait rappelé ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas devenir, alors il n'avait rien fait. Il ne serait jamais un monstre comme Voldemort l'était. Jamais. Peu importe à quel point il était différent, instable, plus puissant que les autres. Il ne voulait pas devenir la chose qui avait causé le désastre qu'était sa vie. Pourtant, tout serait plus simple ainsi. Devenir comme lui. Tuer sans raison. Haïr par principe. Éliminer toute chose lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

Mais Harry ne le ferait pas. Voldemort était faible. C'était le fait d'avoir choisi la facilité qui le rendait faible. Ils le considéraient comme un monstre à orphelinat, il en était donc devenu un. Harry ne voulait pas faire la même chose. Il avait pitié de Voldemort. Celui-ci n'était pas né méchant et cruel ; c'était les autres qui l'avaient rendu comme ça. Il avait été vaincu par le rejet et la haine de ceux qui l'entouraient et, en grandissant, il était devenu comme eux.

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait catégorisé Voldemort comme étant un monstre lui aussi et qu'il n'était donc pas mieux que les autres. Pas mieux que Minerva McGonagall qui se servait de lui, pas mieux que Dumbledore qui l'avait placé chez les Dursley, pas mieux que les Dursley qui l'avaient affamé et enfermé sous l'escalier, et pas mieux que toutes ces personnes qui avaient fait de Voldemort un monstre en le maltraitant puis en le négligeant, le laissant se débrouiller seul, dans un monde qui lui était inconnu.

Il n'était pas un monstre. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et qu'il ne serait jamais un sorcier moyen, sans histoire. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry décida que cela ne faisait pas de lui un monstre

Les Dursley avaient eu tort en lui disant que la magie était mauvaise, Dumbledore avait eu tort de croire que tout irait mieux pour le plus Grand Bien et Voldemort avait eu tort de donner raison à toutes les personnes qui l'avaient insulté.

Harry se laissa bercer un moment par la brise fraîche de l'extérieur qui s'engouffrait dans la Tour d'astronomie. Il entendit au loin le carillon du clocher de Prè-au-Lard, celui-ci indiquait déjà dix-huit heures.

Le cours de potion devait être fini maintenant et les membres de l'A.D. étaient sûrement inquiets...

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le courage de se relever maintenant, il avait besoin de calme et l'inquiétude d'Hermione, la nervosité de Neville, les rêveries de Luna et l'hystérie de Malefoy ne l'aiderait pas. Il espérait seulement que Jedusor ne profiterait pas de l'occasion pour... Pour ? Harry n'en savait rien mais, il ne voulait pas que Jedusor profite de cette occasion. Il avait déjà eu bien assez de problèmes pour aujourd'hui...

Harry sentit une présence s'approcher, il l'identifia avec facilité et fut dégoûté. Si celui-ci était là, c'est qu'il savait. Il dit froidement, se retenant de hurler sur l'homme qu'il ne regarda même pas ;

— Vous le saviez depuis le début. Vous êtes méprisable. Je pensais que vous étiez de mon côté.

La voix du Maître des potions s'éleva ;

— Je ne savais rien du tout de plus que vous, monsieur Potter. Minerva m'a dit la même chose qu'à vous ce matin et seulement alors, j'ai compris qu'elle vous manipulait. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'un directeur m'utilise.

Harry renifla.

— Donc, vous êtes aussi idiot et crédule que moi. J'aurais dû deviner dès le début que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond pour que Minerva accepte Tom Jedusor à Poudlard.

Rogue acquiesça et dit ;

— Elle a pris peur et a monté ce plan pour se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Gryffondor souffla ;

— Et comme d'habitude, c'est le Survivant qui paie la facture.

Harry fut surpris et un peu choqué d'entendre Rogue dire ;

— Je suis désolé, pour ça et pour tout le reste.

Le brun releva la tête et secoua ses cheveux d'une main pour ne plus les avoir dans les yeux lorsqu'il dit en regardant Rogue ;

— Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est la faute de personne. McGonagall a peur, Voldemort est fou, Dumbledore s'est pris pour Merlin et vous dans cette histoire, vous êtes seulement une victime de plus.

Rogue ricana à cela et Harry lui offrit un petit sourire. Le Maitre des potions dit ;

— Vous êtes devenu bien compréhensif pour un gamin insolent.

Harry éleva une main et la secoua négligemment, chassant par ce geste les mots du Potionniste.

— Les enfants grandissent, professeur.

Rogue reprit un ton plus sérieux en disant ;

— Je vous accompagnerai à Ilvermorny, vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne peux tout de même pas vous laisser aller risquer votre vie seul en Amérique. Les pauvres professeurs d'Ilvermorny seraient complètement dépassés.

Harry émit un rire un peu sombre.

— Si vous voulez être une victime jusqu'au bout, libre à vous. Autrement, je serai heureux de savoir que vous avait pris la décision d'être égoïste.

Rogue lui tourna le dos dans une envolée de robes noires et il dit sur un ton fataliste et légèrement amusé ;

— Toujours, Potter.

Après cela, Harry n'eut pas le courage de bouger. Il s'allongea sur le dos et observa le ciel. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et ses rayons mouraient dans des couleurs pastel apaisantes. Il resta ici une partie de la nuit, prenant la décision d'essayer de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que Voldemort et de ne pas devenir un monstre. Il finirait par être fier de lui, heureux et il ferait en sorte que Rogue ne meure pas, lui aussi, par sa faute...

Harry s'était fait une raison ; sa vie ne serait jamais calme et paisible mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle devait être malheureuse.

 **À Suivre...**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Être juste, entre nous

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 26 : Être juste, entre nous**

Le silence avait envahi Poudlard lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Se levant d'un bond dans la tour d'astronomie, il retomba sur ses genoux lorsque les souvenirs de son cauchemar le frappèrent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar comme celui-ci depuis la fin de la guerre, en fait.

Avant, il faisait toujours des rêves très similaires à celui-ci, où les rôles étaient inversés et où, le temps de quelques heures, il se retrouvait à la place de Voldemort, vivant et revivant sa vie. Des cauchemars où il rêvait être lui. Des cauchemars tellement réels et détaillés que parfois, en se réveillant, il s'étonnait de ne pas être Voldemort ou Tom Jedusor, peu importe. Il avait rêvé de l'intégralité de sa vie.

Pendant ces rêves, Harry avait l'impression de ressentir les émotions de Tom. Il avait l'impression d'être lui.

Et là, maintenant, Harry eut un sursaut de conscience et se sentit mal et coupable parce que Jedusor n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été faible, d'avoir choisi la facilité, d'avoir pris la décision d'être un monstre, de devenir Voldemort.

Non, Tom Jedusor, celui qui résidait actuellement dans ce château, ne se souvenait en rien de tout cela et Harry trouvait ça horrible : si Jedusor ne se souvenait de rien alors celui-ci ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le détestait tant.

Il devait avoir lu dans les livres le massacre de la famille Potter, il devait avoir pris conscience de quelques évènements de la guerre mais sans aucun souvenir. Cela avait dû lui paraître étranger, il ne devait pas s'être identifié à Voldemort, un être monstrueux et complètement fou.

Harry se rendit compte que, à la place de Tom, s'il s'était réveillé cinquante ans plus tard sans souvenirs et qu'on lui avait appris qu'il était devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres fou et haï par tous, il se serait probablement senti très mal, encore plus qu'aujourd'hui.

Jedusor se sentait déjà en marge de la société à son époque alors maintenant... Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait été comme les autres et qu'il avait été injuste envers Tom. Il avait été comme ces moldus qui détestaient les sorciers car ils avaient peur de ce que ceux-ci pourraient faire. Il avait été comme eux car il avait détesté Jedusor pour quelque chose que celui-ci n'avait ni le souvenir ni la conscience d'avoir fait.

Ce n'était pas juste. Tout comme la directrice qui se servait de lui comme une opportunité pour protéger Poudlard. Son comportement envers Tom Jedusor, bien que compréhensif, n'était pas juste.

Harry voulut réparer cela le plus vite possible car il se sentait comme s'il avait été injuste envers lui-même. Parce qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Voldemort et c'était pour cela qu'il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir jeté l'Avada Kedavra contre lui. Si les choses avaient été autrement, il aurait pu être à sa place.

Tuer Voldemort, c'était comme tuer une partie de lui. La partie faible, celle qu'il détestait mais qui était bien là. Il avait des similitudes avec Voldemort et le nier n'était plus possible. Se comporter injustement avec Jedusor revenait à être aussi faible que Voldemort lorsqu'il s'en était pris à lui, enfant.

Harry se releva, sentant tout son corps engourdi et froid. Il devait être plus de minuit mais Harry voulait mettre les choses au clair maintenant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer la présence de Tom dans la bibliothèque et il s'y rendit rapidement, sentant que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'en serait plus jamais capable.

Il s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque et, lorsqu'il vit qu'une seule lumière éclairait une rangée de livres du fond de celle-ci, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de Tom. Sa présence semblait remplir toute la bibliothèque, tellement similaire à celle de Voldemort mais surtout, tellement similaire à la sienne. Harry en fut particulièrement troublé et il se laissa choir contre les rayons de livres, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il dirait à Jedusor.

Devait-il s'excuser ? Non, Voldemort avait mérité qu'il le déteste. Mais Jedusor ? Il ne se souvenait de rien et les valeurs morales d'Harry l'empêchaient de détester un homme pour quelque chose que celui-ci ne se souvenait même pas avoir fait...

Harry soupira. Il sentait la présence de Jedusor se rapprocher, celui-ci devait l'avoir entendu arriver. Pas étonnant, dans son état, sa magie, même restreinte à ce niveau, devait être particulièrement agitée...

Tom, un Lumos flottant paresseusement à côté de lui, se rendit immédiatement auprès d'Harry Potter lorsqu'il sentit sa présence. Potter venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque et Tom fut rassuré de sentir la magie de celui-ci agitée, restreinte, mais bel et bien là. Il s'était inquiété lorsque, dans le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci avait complètement disparu. Tom fut tranquillisé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Potter.

Il était assis à même le sol de la bibliothèque, contre les étagères, sans aucun décorum, sans aucune arrogance. Il se tenait avec un grand naturel sur le sol, les jambes croisées en tailleur, et semblait réfléchir. Il avait l'air noble et élégant même ainsi, complètement décoiffé, sa tête reposant contre les livres des étagères, légèrement tourné vers lui.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Jamais il ne s'était intéressé à la beauté physique des gens l'entourant, cela lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Mais lorsque Harry Potter releva ses yeux vert émeraude sur lui, il fut pris d'un élan monstrueux de possessivité et il le trouva beau, magnifique. _À lui._

Potter le regarda un moment puis il entrouvrit la bouche, ses mots ne furent que des sifflements incompréhensibles pour le reste du monde et seul Tom en comprit le sens ;

§ Tu as raison. Lorsque tu dis qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus qu'une prophétie, tu as raison. Il doit y avoir beaucoup plus qu'une prophétie. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir. Aujourd'hui non plus, je ne pense pas que je veuille savoir ce qu'est ce quelque chose de plus. §

Potter fit une pause et quelque chose dans ses mots prit une teinte fragile, comme si ceux-ci allaient se briser comme de simples morceaux de verre s'écrasant contre les murs, quand il reprit ;

§ Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas prêt à admettre avoir un lien avec le meurtrier de mes parents, avec celui qui essaie de me tuer depuis que j'existe. Cependant, je crois que j'ai été un peu injuste avec toi. §

Il ajouta immédiatement plus fort comme pour se persuader lui-même ;

§ Je te déteste et j'ai le droit de le faire, j'ai des raisons de te détester, de te haïr. §

Il hésita et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Tom. Il continua ;

§ Je ne suis pas comme ces gamins à l'orphelinat qui te détestaient seulement parce qu'ils étaient morts de peur. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les personnes qui t'ont rejeté juste parce que tu n'étais pas comme elles. J'ai des raisons de te détester, de te haïr, Voldemort m'en a donné plein. Il a rendu cette haine juste. §

Potter se releva sans pour autant avancer, il resta à sa place debout puis il siffla ;

§ Mais, actuellement, c'est injuste, parce que j'ai conscience que tu ne te souviens de rien, que tu as l'habitude d'être détesté et que pour toi cela ne change rien, mais ce n'est pas juste. Tout comme détester un enfant parce qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques n'est pas juste. §

Et Tom comprit. À ce moment-là, alors qu'Harry était debout devant lui. Il comprit que celui-ci essayait de lui pardonner. De lui pardonner quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait mais dont il était coupable. Harry Potter essayait d'être juste avec lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un essayait ça pour lui.

Harry se remit à siffler et son attitude prouvait que ce n'était pas facile mais qu'il devait le faire. Parce que Harry Potter était comme lui, il le comprenait, il savait ce qu'étaient la solitude et l'injustice et que, même si son homologue était le responsable de tout cela, Potter avait de la compassion pour lui car il n'était pas Voldemort. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir été.

§ Je vais essayer. Je ne te promets rien de concret et parfois ce sera probablement trop difficile de te séparer de Voldemort dans mon esprit mais à partir de maintenant, je te jugerais en fonction de tes actes véritables. Comme tu le mérites. §

Harry soupira profondément. Il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui, qu'il ne le considère ni comme un monstre ni comme un héros pour des raisons obscures et injustifiées. Personne ne pouvait le faire pour lui mais il pouvait au moins le faire pour Voldemort, pour Tom Jedusor, parce que c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait tellement coupable de l'avoir tué. Tout simplement car il aurait pu et qu'il pouvait encore devenir comme lui.

Se rasseyant sur le sol, il referma les yeux et dit, en anglais cette fois ;

— Tant que tu ne feras rien qui justifiera ma haine pour toi, elle n'aura pas de raison d'exister.

Harry entendit Tom lui répondre ;

— Je ne l'aurai pas fait. À votre place, je vous aurais détesté, haï. Je vous aurais rendu coupable de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie et ce, peu importe si vous vous en souveniez ou pas.

Harry adressa alors son premier sourire sincère à Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il dit ;

— C'est la différence entre toi et moi, je suis fier qu'elle existe.

 **À Suivre...**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Percevoir la réalité

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 27 : Percevoir la réalité**

Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, sentit Jedusor se déplacer et, malgré ses mots, lorsque l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assit près de lui, il se tendit et fut sur ses gardes.

Jedusor le remarqua et dit, apparemment pas gêné par cela ;

— Vous ne me détestez peut-être pas mais vous ne me faites pas confiance non plus.

Harry lui répondit avec simplicité ;

— La confiance se gagne. Tu n'as encore rien fait pour que je te l'accorde.

Jedusor ne répondit rien mais Harry sut qu'il avait hoché la tête en signe d'accord. Tom demanda après un moment ;

— Comment saviez-vous pour l'orphelinat et pour tout le reste ? Nous avons cinquante ans d'écart et je vois mal mon homologue, que vous décrivez comme un homme monstrueux et fou, vous parler de son enfance.

Harry soupira.

— Alors c'est reparti pour les questions/réponses. Depuis que tu es là, tu passes ton temps à m'interroger ou à faire des recherches sur moi...

Jedusor répondit et Harry se dit qu'il semblait sincère ;

— J'ai besoin de savoir. Il me manque plus de la moitié de mes souvenirs et je découvre un futur où je suis devenu un être abject qui a fait d'un autre sorcier son pire ennemi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je suis devenu ainsi, même si je me doute que la création répétée d'Horcruxe ne m'a pas aidé.

Potter fit un petit mouvement d'épaules, son corps était toujours très raide et Tom devinait que cela venait du fait qu'il inhibait sa magie. Harry dit peu après ;

— Faisons les choses avec équité. Il y a, moi aussi, beaucoup de questions que j'aurais voulu hurler à Voldemort. Je te les pose et, pour chaque question à laquelle tu auras une réponse, je répondrai à l'une des tiennes.

Tom acquiesça, le marché semblait honnête. Très Gryffondor, mais honnête.

Harry demanda donc ;

— Pourquoi un Horcruxe ? Il y avait plein d'autres possibilités pour l'immortalité, moins dangereuses, que découper son âme et l'enfermer dans un objet. Je peux comprendre la peur panique de mourir mais jamais je n'aurais sacrifié mon âme pour cela. J'aimerais donc savoir, pourquoi ?

Tom devait avouer que c'était une question difficile. La réponse était personnelle et jamais il n'avait fait part de cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Harry Potter souffrait du même problème que lui alors peut-être qu'il était capable de comprendre.

— J'étais en cinquième année quand je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte. Avant, je pensais ma puissance magique juste un peu au-dessus de la moyenne et je trouvais cela normal. Puis, c'est devenu de pire en pire, je perdais le contrôle, ma magie m'échappait et je ne contrôlais plus rien. Il m'arrivait d'être incapable de parler autrement qu'en fourchelang. Je ne pouvais pas exécuter un sort sans que celui-ci ne prenne des proportions gigantesques. Mes pertes de contrôle devenaient de plus en plus violentes. J'ai été obligé de manipuler mon entourage pour que cela ne se sache pas. Je savais que même des sorciers comme Dumbledore prendraient peur en voyant cela et Poudlard était le seul endroit où je pouvais aller sans crainte ; si Dippet me renvoyait à cause d'une perte de contrôle, je n'avais nulle part où aller. À cette époque, je faisais des recherches sur mes origines et en parallèle sur l'immortalité. J'ai fait la découverte du procédé permettant de créer un Horcruxe et cela m'avait semblé être la solution à mes problèmes. Non seulement je devenais immortel, mais en plus ma magie serait divisée et je pourrais ainsi en reprendre le contrôle.

Tom fit une pause et Harry en profita pour demander ;

— Alors, c'était pour cela ? Ton but était de diviser ton âme et ta magie pour pouvoir maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

Tom acquiesça en silence, un peu honteux, surtout en sachant que cette pratique plus que dangereuse lui avait coûté sa santé mentale dans le passé. Il dit ;

— Cela a fonctionné : actuellement, je maîtrise ma magie, mais elle est deux fois moins puissante qu'auparavant.

Harry lui lança un regard puis, il dit avec hésitation, conscient que Jedusor avait remarqué que sa situation et la sienne était similaire ;

— Avant de faire ça, tu étais comme moi. Je veux dire... Tu ne maîtrisais rien et cela te faisait souffrir ?

Tom ne répondit rien pendant un long moment puis, alors qu'Harry pensait qu'il ne répondrait pas, il dit ;

— Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais le bâtard d'un père moldu qui ne me désirait pas et d'une mère sorcière qui s'était laissée mourir à ma naissance. Mes pouvoirs devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables au fur et à mesure des années. J'ai fait le rituel un peu précipitamment, je perdais le contrôle de moi-même en permanence et je n'ai pas réussi à le supporter. C'était une erreur, faire un Horcruxe était une erreur.

Harry observa un moment Jedusor. Celui-ci avait l'air plus jeune, un peu perdu et surtout assez désemparé. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un adolescent bien plus intelligent et puissant que la moyenne, un peu tordu sur les bords. Il fallait l'être pour prendre la décision de morceler son âme.

Mais rien de plus. Pas d'assassin sanguinaire ayant détruit la moitié d'un pays dans sa rage destructrice, pas de monstre. Tom Jedusor n'était pas Voldemort où plutôt, il n'était pas _son_ Voldemort. Il était seulement une version un peu plus jeune et moins corrompue de celui-ci et, peut-être qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en lui laissant une chance, en le laissant être Tom Jedusor et pas un assassin désirant un génocide pour imposer sa suprématie.

Harry dit en passant une main agitée dans ses cheveux ;

— Je crois que... Si j'avais été à ta place à ce moment-là, j'aurais fait la même chose. Ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne le fait de découper son âme... Ça signifie seulement que je peux comprendre le fait que tu aies été poussé à le faire. On trouvera un moyen de réintégrer ton Horcruxe à ton âme et, pour ce qui est des pertes de contrôles magiques, si on fait des recherches à deux, on finira bien par trouver une solution. Ma magie a commencé à devenir incontrôlable pendant le début de la guerre alors que j'avais quinze ans, même si cela a grandement empiré ces derniers temps... Si c'est la même chose pour toi, on finira bien par trouver de quoi il ressort.

Jedusor laissa de nouveau un silence se répandre dans la bibliothèque. Il finit par dire, un petit sourire ayant pris possession du coin de ses lèvres ;

— J'apprécie le fait que l'on soit similaire. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela, mais je trouve ça... _rassurant_.

Potter répondit sur le même ton ;

— Je m'en doutais, tu es complètement tordu. Tu es en train d'avouer à voix haute que tu préfères que je souffre de la même chose que toi plutôt que d'être seul... Mais je suppose que je trouve ça rassurant, moi aussi.

Tom répondit, conscient que c'était le moment pour évoquer le sujet ;

— Ce que vous faites est dangereux. Créer un Horcruxe m'a pris une partie de mon âme mais retenir votre magie, comme vous le faites, vous tuera.

Jedusor ne fut pas choqué de voir Potter hocher la tête. Il savait, mais il continuait de le faire. Il avait peur. Il avait plus peur de perdre le contrôle que de mourir et, ça aussi, c'était une de leurs différences.

Harry dit ;

— On trouvera un moyen, pour toi comme pour moi. Cela fait un moment que je fais ça, je n'en mourrai pas tout de suite et le morceau manquant de ton âme est à l'abri. Nous avons donc le temps de trouver une solution. Quelque chose de moins radical. En attendant, je préférerais que tu me tutoies, ce sera mieux comme ça.

Les yeux de Jedusor devinrent rougeoyant et Harry grimaça, mal à l'aise. Il arrêta de fixer le mage noir et dit ;

— C'est à ton tour, si tu as une question, j'y répondrai.

Harry vit Tom se relever. Celui-ci dit en époussetant la poussière invisible de son uniforme impeccable.

— Cela peut attendre. Il est plus de deux heures du matin et je pense que les membres de ton fan-club doivent être en train de paniquer ; tu n'as pas montré signe de vie depuis que l'on est parti avec la directrice.

Harry dit en se relevant ;

— L'A.D. n'est pas mon fan-club, mais tu as raison, on devrait rentrer. Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de comment je vais leur expliquer cela, je ne sais pas comment leur dire. Je ne veux pas qu'ils haïssent la directrice pour ça, qu'ils quittent Poudlard à cause de cette histoire. Ils doivent avoir leurs diplômes. Ils le méritent.

Jedusor siffla à la limite du fourchelang ;

— Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. La directrice doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes et si la conséquence de sa trahison est la perte de ses élèves alors tant mieux, elle aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se servir de toi.

Harry, surpris, resta un moment figé dans le dos de Jedusor. Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce qu'avait fait la directrice, ce qui était compréhensible. Harry supposa que Jedusor ne supportait pas que quelqu'un veuille l'éloigner à tout prix de l'Angleterre.

Harry se contenta de dire en emboîtant le pas à Tom ;

— Elle avait peur. Comme tous les autres, elle a juste peur de toi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir peur.

Tom gronda ;

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour se servir de toi pour m'envoyer en Amérique.

Harry ne répondit rien. Tom n'avait pas tort. L'Amérique, Ilvermorny, le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry était encore en colère mais plus au point de vouloir blesser la directrice. Celle-ci avait voulu protéger son école et si Harry avait pardonné à Dumbledore, il pouvait bien le faire aussi pour Minerva. Ce sera long et difficile mais il se sentait capable de le faire.

 **À Suivre...**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Sentiment de solitude

**Statut :** En cours, 80 chapitres.

 **Évaluation :** M, pour plus de sécurité.

 **Rythme de publication :** Un chapitre par jour.

 **Couple principal :** Harry/Tom

 **Couples secondaire :** Drago/Hermione Severus/OC

 **Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1998 et la guerre qui oppose Voldemort et ses partisans au gouvernement magique, vient de prendre fin. Harry Potter, l'Élu, a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libéré de cette guerre qu'il mène depuis plusieurs années, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y passer une dernière année d'études. Malheureusement, les événements le replongent directement en enfer. Voldemort est de retour, amnésique, le mage noir n'est qu'un adolescent perdu entre un passé trop sombre et un futur incertain. Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'institut magique, craint que la guerre n'éclate de nouveau et pour éviter cela, elle décide de charger Harry de la surveillance du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Élu se verra obligé de choisir entre donner une seconde chance à son némésis ou l'exécuter sans états d'âme.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui est la propriété de son écrivaine, je ne fais qu'utiliser tout ceci pour écrire une fanfiction. Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue écrit par J.K. Rowling et certains événements du canon ont été quelque peu modifiés pour le bien du scénario.

⁂

 **Chapitre 28 : Sentiment de solitude**

Après cela, les évènements du reste de la nuit restèrent flous dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se souvint d'être rentré à la Salle sur Demande où tous les membres de l'A.D. l'attendaient sur le pied de guerre. Severus Rogue leur avait tout dit et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait réussi à expliquer les choses de manière à ce qu'elles paraissent ne dépendre que de la volonté d'Ilvermorny et de personne d'autre. Les membres de l'A.D. n'avaient donc pas compris que tout cela avait été orchestré par la directrice.

En revanche, Hermione s'en était directement rendue compte et avait lancé un regard empli de tristesse et de rage à Harry. Elle en voulait à la directrice pour lui avoir fait cela, pour l'avoir trahi.

Mais le pire était sûrement la pitié qu'Harry avait lue dans les yeux de Malefoy, c'était le même regard qu'il aurait donné à un chiot en train de se noyer. Espion durant presque deux ans, celui-ci avait tous les éléments en mains pour comprendre. Harry avait eu envie de le frapper et de lui hurler qu'il n'était pas faible et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Mais il savait qu'au fond, la pitié du blond était seulement la preuve que celui-ci souffrait de le voir toujours empêtré dans des situations impossibles. Alors, il s'était retenu d'envoyer un coup dans sa mâchoire.

Il était resté un moment avec tout le monde, à écouter leurs plaintes et leurs recommandations. Des phrases vides de sens telles que : "fais attention à toi", "méfie-toi de Voldemort", "si Severus Rogue vient avec vous, surveille-le, il était un Mangemort dangereux avant"...

Les membres de l'A.D. ne voulaient pas qu'il parte mais Harry savait qu'au fond, tout au fond de leurs consciences, ceux-ci étaient soulagés de le voir partir avec Voldemort.

C'était cruel de penser cela mais c'était la vérité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour voir dans leurs yeux, dans leurs mouvements plus détendus, qu'ils étaient rassurés de voir Voldemort partir, même si cela devait être avec lui. Ils avaient vécu des horreurs, avaient perdu leurs parents à cause de cette guerre. Harry savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais pardonner à Tom Jedusor et qu'ils étaient rassurés de savoir que celui-ci serait loin d'eux pendant un long moment.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur mais Harry l'avait toujours su et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais été franc avec eux en leur parlant de ses problèmes, de son enfance, et de ses pouvoirs magiques instables. Il n'avait pas baissé la garde, jamais. Cela faisait presque dix ans maintenant, et même après tout ce temps Harry n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer au groupe.

Il les dirigeait pendant la guerre. Il les avait soutenus et il ne les aurait jamais trahis, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Non, ses amis l'aimaient, il en était sûr mais ils aspiraient au calme et à la liberté et en restant avec eux, Harry les condamnait à supporter son rythme de vie infernal et il ne le voulait pas, il ne souhaitait être un poids pour personne et c'était le sentiment qu'il avait avec l'A.D.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi eux. Parfois, il pouvait voir chez les Serdaigle une lueur d'envie lorsqu'il exécutait un sortilège simple sans baguette, sans incantation. Les Poufsouffle adulaient le héros, le Survivant, mais ils le craignaient aussi. Les Serpentard, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, faisaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, suivant la personne ayant le plus de pouvoir à leur portée. Enfin, les Gryffondor avaient essayé de toutes leurs forces de l'aider. Sans succès. Et peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter les frais, peut-être que les Gryffondor seraient mieux sans lui.

Pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas une seule fois créé de lien assez fort pour que celui-ci dépasse son statut de Survivant, de héros ou, au contraire, de monstre. Hermione était la personne la plus proche de lui mais, même avec elle, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être parfaitement sincère et agir comme il aurait aimé le faire.

Hermione était heureuse maintenant, elle avait Drago et Harry ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter à part des dangers à répétition. Elle avait déjà perdu Ron à cause de lui...

Penser à Ron était encore trop difficile pour lui. Nagini, Nagini l'avait tué...

Il était temps qu'il fasse cavalier seul pour ne pas empêcher les siens d'atteindre ce qu'il n'aura jamais : une vie heureuse et tranquille.

Finalement, il réussit à les rassurer et les huitièmes années partirent vers leur dortoir dormir quelques heures, avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Harry, après tout cela, s'assit lourdement dans le canapé face à la cheminée et, passant une main lasse sur son front, soupira profondément.

Oui, la fin de cette nuit était floue dans sa mémoire et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça puisque Harry n'avait pas envie de se rappeler la solitude qu'il avait ressentie en prenant conscience qu'il ne faisait confiance en personne et que c'était réciproque. Que depuis toujours il était seul. Tout seul. Pas de parents, pas de famille.

Alors que ces pensées traversaient son esprit fatigué, un poids se posa sur son épaule et Harry sursauta avant de reculer. Il reconnut quelques secondes plus tard la présence de Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci, pas plus gêné que cela de s'être fait repousser, reposa une seconde fois sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, les yeux fermés. Le mage noir avait l'air fatigué.

Harry aurait voulu dégager Jedusor de son épaule mais ce contact le rassura, quelque chose en lui lui soufflant qu'il n'était plus seul. Le mage noir s'était tenu en retrait pendant la discussion avec les huitièmes années, Harry savait que celui-ci aurait préféré que ce soit la directrice qui explique la situation mais Jedusor n'était pas allé contre son choix d'expliquer lui-même les choses. Il était resté silencieux et l'avait laissé gérer la situation, si bien qu'Harry avait presque oublié sa présence.

Difficile de le faire maintenant ; Jedusor s'appuyait contre lui et s'était étendu de manière à ce que sa tête repose contre son épaule.

Harry souffla en se reprenant sans pour autant repousser une seconde fois Jedusor.

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu es en train de faire ?

La voix de Tom lui parut ensommeillée lorsque celui-ci lui répondit, d'une simplicité déconcertante ;

— J'essaie de dormir un peu.

Harry répliqua avec incompréhension ;

— Ici ? Contre moi ?

Jedusor, pour toute réponse, appuya son dos contre le flanc d'Harry, les yeux fermés et sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de celui-ci.

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées concrètes. Le fait que Voldemort souhaitait dormir contre lui, non avec lui, le laissait complètement stupéfait. Tom Jedusor n'était pas censé faire ce genre de chose. Non. Pas du tout. Ils étaient censés vouloir s'entre-tuer.

Pourtant, Harry avait décidé de séparer Tom Jedusor de Voldemort dans son esprit, mais Jedusor restait tout de même un mage noir aux idéaux extrémistes, avec une grande propension à la manipulation.

Cependant, Harry se sentit tout à fait incapable de rejeter celui-ci. Jedusor était avec lui et il ne se sentait plus seul. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne s'endormit pas, incapable de se détendre, mais il se sentit beaucoup moins seul. Tom était comme lui, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient devenir Voldemort.

 **À Suivre...**


End file.
